Sun Family's Servant
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: "I obey only the Sun family of Wu. I will not Let you bring Harm." Shi Na a child of mystery and loyalty. On more then one occasion she has been the strength and support for her masters despite her status as a maid. However not many outside of Wu know of her true identity. She is Sun Jian's adopted daughter. With new dangers around every corner will she manage to keep them safe?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-**A Final Stand?**

**Author Notes:Hey guys, i am Mako, I'm a total Dynasty Warriors fan(but I only have game 5 and below sob T_T) So I was really happy to find a place for DW Stories. **

**This is my first as far as DW, but both myself and partner Sen have been on fanfic for a while. I don't Own DW, please Enjoy :3**

_ ?-P.O.V_

If I had been told I would be captured by a sober Zhang fei I would have laughed.

If It had been stated that my lord and third father, Lord Sun Jian died in battle I would have cried.

If I had foreseen my mistress falling ill of a broken heart...with me being unable to help her, I would have denied such a fate.

But I am here, trapped. My hands bound in front of one of the reasons for my mistresses collapse. Now at this moment there is only one thing I can do as I await my sentence. I clasp my hands together...and pray to the heavens.

'_Great Heavens hear my prayer...give my lady strength and the will to live...' _ A calm voice brings my attention back to him and his lord. **"Dear child, are you praying for mercy?" **

I laugh, it's hollow, and sad. ** "No Zhuge Liang, I pray not for mercy, nor my life. I wish for none of those things...And no before any of you protest, I also do not wish for the demise of your lord...I have no time for such desires…"**

A man in his mid 20's, dressed in green and gold general armor. Looks at me with eyes of confusion. His advisor, friend and loyal strategist Zhuge Liang stands on his left. One of his most powerful warriors and bodyguard Zhao Yun stand to his right.

The one who not only found me, but managed to capture me is not only the most hot headed annoying drunkard I've ever met(He and Gan Ning had given the time would get along splendidly.)

But is also one of the sworn brothers to this lord. The "Virtuous," and "Honorable" Liu Bei. ** "Lady Shi Na if you pray for none of those things...may I ask what it is you are praying for...as well as being here in Shu."**

I do not answer him, aggravating some of his officers. But I care not. For I can only think of one person. My lady, my princess, my sister. Lady Sun Shang Xiang of Wu.

_10 Years Earlier-3rd P.O.V_

"**My Lord, we have arrived at the village."** A man riding a white horse hops off, thanking the soldier. ** "Excellant. We will rest here for a couple days, getting supplies for the journey home." **The man bows and carries out orders.

This lord, is Sun Jian, as of this point he is returning to his home and family after assisting villages of bandit troubles. A man of charisma and strength he is known as the Tiger of Jiang Dong.

He makes his way through the town, speaking with elders, and helping some of the people rebuild their homes and stores.. He has noticed as of late that there have been more and more villages being attacked by bandits and other rogue vermin.

As well as the Han Emperor doing less and less about these skirmishes. One day he and his family shall become one of the three kingdoms…**"Hello Lord Sun Jian would you like to stay here for the night?"**

A cozy little inn, the owners seem like good people and were most curtest to the eldest Tiger. He accepts...spending the next 3 nights there, before once more setting off.

The first night nothing is wrong he and his tired men eat and rest their weary limbs. The next morn however he stumbles upon something. He awakes, getting ready to walk out to once more assist the towns folk.

"**You worthless child, Can't you do a single thing right!?" ** Stealthily he sees a child of 6 being horrendously scolded by the innkeeper's wife. A red cheek, with unshed tears in her eyes.

She remains mute, knowing what's to come if she protested. **"I took you in as an infant and this is how you repay me?!"** Point to some broken glasses and bowls.

However Sun Jian notices something in the girls eyes, defiance...passion, and maturity you'd never expect in one so young. ** "Clean this mess up, and Do Not disturb our guests!" **

The hag stalks off, the little one glad that her adopted "mother" left and only smacked her once. Goes to pick up the pieces that had been broken by a different maid. A woman a generation older rushes to the abused youngster.

"**I'm so so sorry." ** She hugs her. ** "Why didn't you tell her you didn't break them?!"** A small sigh, before she picks up the broken dishes. "**She would not have believed me otherwise. It was better for her to yell at me and leave."**

'_This child is more intelligent then given credit for.' _The veteran warrior strokes his beard. It doesn't take long for the little maid to finish cleaning up. **"I'm going to see master Shi now, I'll see you tonight." **

To be Continued

**Author Notes: Yay~ Chapter 1 is done! Ok people I need feedback, tell me what you think of the story so far, whether a pm or review, but if you just wanna read it that's fine too. Tchao for now :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-**Painful Existence**

**Author Notes: Hey hey~ Don't own DW and just to let you know Shi Na is my oc~**

_3rd P.O.V_

The six year old rushes out the door not at all aware that their was an audience to her abuse. _'She's around the age of my daughter...'_ Worrying for the child, and intrigued of this "Master Shi" he follows in secret.

At the far edge of the town is a medium sized house. From there the child walks forward to be greeted by two girls close to her age. **"Squeeeee Shi Na!~"** She's pounced on.** "Hello to you too Ching. Ming."**

The more mellow and observant sister Ming, looks at the red mark on her friend and adopted sisters cheek. **"What happened Shi Na? You're hurt."** From there the elder and more energized Ching does a full on evaluation on the child.

**"What happened, did you fall? Did someone hit you? Of course someone did, there's an imprint of a hand. Was it that horrible woman?"** A light cough and warm smile greets the three girls.

**"Come now Ching, she can't answer all of your questions, give her some space for now. And anyway didn't your mother want you and your sister to do some errands for her?"** Gasping.

Now realizing why she was going outside, she drags her sister Ming after giving a quick promise to return shortly. **"Thank you father!"** Now that it's less noisy. Master Shi holds out his hand. **"Are you ready for your lesson little one?"**

With a slight nod she puts her tiny hand in his and they walk inside. Sun Jian's confusion only grew more with what he had just seen. It was clear to him that these people have been caring for the girl and treating her like family.

As well as the innkeepers being quite harsh on her...but it still didn't clear up who this child is and who is her family. Anger strikes him though...that child does not deserve to be hit…

He will not condone abuse in his family. The Sun family have always been one for strong family ties and equality. His daughter Shang Xiang, like his sons, Ce, Quan and Shao are learning the ways of the warrior.

Training in weapons, hand to hand combat, and strategy. And from what he's heard in letters, all four of them are doing quite well with their training. From what he's seen there should be no reason for that one to be treated like dirt.

Under proper tutelage that child could become something great...He returns to the village carrying on with his duties. Asking questions of both the 6 year old, and Master Shi. He does not get much information on the child.

The most anyone knows is that a man dropped off the little maid as an infant and every other year or so he comes and visits her. Master Shi is a famous private Blacksmith.

He earns hoards of money for creating beautiful handcrafted sword to lords and other wealthy customers. Also a humble man. He is a lover of education and the arts, despite traditional customs he is tutoring his daughters in not only weapon making.

But in reading and writing as well. From what gossipers tell Sun Jian, is that he has taken a great interest in Shi Na and has been secretly getting lessons, much to the anger of the innkeepers.

It seems for years now the Shi family have been trying to adopt the girl even by giving her their family name but for reasons unknown the innkeepers refuse. **"That's right the poor thing has had a harsh life."**

An elderly woman states as she plucks flowers and herbs. **"Everyday those greedy hounds work that little girl to death, and on top of that she's strong enough to help me tend the gardens and learn from Master Shi."**

The tiger, learns how the townspeople have been secretly been teaching her many different jobs and skills. **"That little one is far too intelligent to be living the life of a servant. She's very observant and quick on her feet."** A merchant mentions.

**"So what if she's a girl...the times have changed and for the most part this village here cares more about getting the job done and helping one another then worrying about protocol or gender.**

**"She's a great help and a kind thing."** A mother of 5 toddlers says as she wrestles her kids into settling down for lunch. Many of them have tried persuading the family of four to release Shi Na from her enslavement but they stubbornly refuse.

He's also been told that the other children shun her, not letting her play. **"Other then the Shi kids, she has no friends, it's no wonder that she'd rather work and learn new things then try and get along with children who want nothing to do with her."**

Speaking to everyone and seeing for himself, it's obvious that this Shi Na should not be wasting away her life here. **"My lord you summoned me?"** One of his messengers. **"Yes Send this letter to Master Shi."**

He obeys and sets out to fulfill his task. The Soldier is hoping to meet the Shi family and see Shi Na's potential. But he knows better then to talk to her at the inn. He can only hope he gets a reply from this brilliant sword crafter.

The stars once more fill the night sky. As he readies for bed, his messenger returns. **"Welcome back."** He thanks his master before handing him a letter. It's a reply from Master Shi.

_"**Dear Lord Sun Jian, I am most honored at your request to meet with me, and I am most glad that you too see great potential in Shi Na, I am more then willing to meet with you tomorrow.**_

_**"How's lunch time sound? It is also when Shi Na comes for her lessons. It will be a wonderful opportunity to see how smart and capable she is. Sincerely Shi Su"** _

Glad to have such a response, the renowned fighter rests for the night, eager for the next day.

To be Continued

**Author Notes:Yes 2nd chapter done, I must say I'm liking how my story is turning out so far. For once I'm not having issues with setting it up, like some of my other stories, this one has been nagging at me for so long. Reviews would be nice!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Reborn

**Author Notes:** **I no Own DW ^_^ enjoy**

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

I got up early that morning. Meeting up with one of the other maids. She said she'd have something to help hide my bruise. **"Oh there you are Shi Na. I need you to hold still ok?"** I do as asked.

**"This is a blended brown powder to match your skin color. This makeup so long as it doesn't get wet will hide your wounds."** I couldn't help but feel grateful with her help. Even if it is pity.

**"Thank you."** She smiles sadly at me and I tend to my chores. I head out, eager to see Master Shi. He promised to let me make my own weapon today. I'm so excited. **"Excuse me Miss?"** Eh?

It's ah! I bow my head low. **"Yes Lord Sun Jian?"** I've heard much of him, he has been going out of his way to fight off bandits and pirates. And even help people fix the damage done.

A true warrior. He chuckles. **"No need to bow and be so formal. I was wondering if you could take me to Master Shi?"** I gulp and look at the inn. **"Shi Na what are you doing!?"** The innkeeper's wife pulls me away.

**"I am so sorry if she was disturbing you my lord."** Her eyes are cold as she scowls at me. **"Actually she was not in the slightest, I was asking her if she would be willing to help me find the way to Master Shi's."**

She made herself sound like a total fool...however it doesn't mean I'll be off the hook. **"I apologize sir but I'm afraid she has other errands to run. I could get another maid or servant to escort you?"**

Seems lord Sun Jian caught on to the fact that she wants me to stay away. He frowns. **"But if she is already doing errands it would be no trouble. And she is still here, which will allow me to make it to my appointment on time."**

Red with humiliation she tells me to escort the Tiger of Jiang Dong. Before stalking off, I know I'm going to pay for it later. **"Don't worry about her. Shall we?"** I manage a smile, glad to see she for once was treated like that.

It doesn't take us long to arrive, but it was strange, I expected him to ask questions. Now that I look at him, we're walking side by side and he seems to know where he is going.

**"Why did you ask me to guide you if you knew the way?"** He smiles, with pride? "**Caught on to that huh?"** I feel like he's testing me, but what is the point? I'm unable to ask, for Master Shi greets us outside his door.

**"Ah welcome Sun Jian, I see you've met my student."** They greet one another with a respectable bow. **"I'm incredibly grateful to meet you at last Shi Su, I hear you're a renown master of blacksmithing."**

My second father looks to me kindly. **"Shi Na your mother is cooking lunch while your sisters are running errands. Why don't you help her while I speak to Sun Jian. Then we can start your assignment."** I smile and leave after a quick bow.

_Shi Su's P.O.V_

I bring him into my study, ahead of time I already asked my wife for the tea to be prepared. We kneel before one another. **"I take it from the rumors floating around that you already have an idea as to that ones situation?"**

He accepts the cup I pour for him. **"Indeed but some things still seem unclear to me. Starting with Shi Na's origins, and why she was given to such unkind people. I would also like to know why you have been unable to take her in."**

Not every lord would be so curious on a child. It's clear that he sees the talent within the girl. **"Understand that not even I know the details. But from what I heard is that her grandfather lives a few towns over."**

I take a pause to sip my tea. He takes in the info so far pretty well. **"If I recall correctly she was only an infant when her grandfather dropped her off. Maybe once or twice a year he visits for a few hours before leaving."**

Quick on his senses he asks me why he does so. For this I am ready to explain. **"I did research on family blood line. It seems she belongs to a somewhat wealthy family, however her mother was disowned due to her marriage."**

I don't know how but I manage to take a glimpse of his true emotions behind his blank face. I continue. **"I don't know the true details but I do know her true parents are deceased and the grandfather barely acknowledges the girl."**

_Sun Jian's P.O.V_

This is absurd. Is that man keeping an eye on his grand daughter? Is that why he pays the innkeepers to keep her with them. This cannot stand. **"I will adopt her...she will become a member of the Sun family…"**

He sips his tea once more. **"She will blossom under you. With her talents she will become a hero of legends."** Yes but more so then anything...she needs a kind loving family who will show her what it means to have a life of happiness.

As much as I would like to believe Master Shi could take her. That family will fight tooth and nail all the way to ensure she doesn't fall under his protection.** "Sun Jian...you know what needs to be done."** I nod.

**"Master Shi?"** Speaking of which just in time, Shi Na is here with more tea and Lady Shi Xian. Su rises from his position. **"Shi Na. are you ready to make your first weapon?"** An expression I've yet to see crosses her face. Joy…

_6 hours later-3rd P.O.V_

**"Where have you been?! No doubt you have once more disobeyed me! Spending time with those strange Shi's."** The owner of the house is there along with his wife. Ready to smack her.

**"Now now is that anyway to treat a child?"** Frozen in place the couple, dare not look to see the owner of that gruff voice. Shi Na looks up to her savior, with a wink the aged tiger gently pulls the young cub towards him.

**"As a father myself I will not tolerate such unnecessary abuse."** In a panic the pair try to cover their yells and hits with reasons, that she disobeys, and causes trouble. But it's wasted breath.

A quick glare and they shut up, he meets her eyes. **"Shi Na I have a proposition for you. Would you like to travel with me? You'd be able to learn more about the world and become a part of my family."**

She looks at the people who would scream and hurt her everyday, before returning her gaze to the mysterious man with the kind and understanding smile. No sense of pity or untrusting motives to be seen.

**"If I go...what about Master Shi?"** He expected it.** "You'll be able to write and visit him if you wish to."** It doesn't take her long to come up with her response. **"I wanna go with you."**

Later that night, with a small bag of clothes, a loaf of bread, some medical herbs and the brittle rough sword she made earlier she sets off with Sun Jian. She takes these items as well as the skills she has learned over the years with her.

The inn owners despite their evil looks are unable to do a thing. With Sun Jian's power and connections, protests could easily mean the destruction of their business, so they remain mute. Unable to stop the events from unfolding.

They leave the village the stars shine a path for the newest addition of the Sun family.** "Lord Sun Jian?"** He glances down at his 2nd daughter.** "No need to be so formal child, we are family now."**

She blushes, shyly. And he chuckles…**"Anyways what did you want to ask me?"** _'This feels like I did with Master Shi...warm.'_ **"Yes...father? When I get older...I want to see Master Shi again and repay him for his kindness. Could I do that?"**

A little surprised, he pauses for a moment. Before ruffling her hair. **"That sounds like a wonderful plan. When you're older you'll be able to show him how much you've grown."** She manages a giggle, as they walk hand in hand.

Eager for the future, the now daughter and father head out, following their trail. Soon Shi Na will meet her new siblings. Her life has only begun. She will face many challenges…

There will always be hardships, such is the fate of those who will soon realize that war and chaos is around the corner. But for the moment things seem to be looking up. Her name now? Sun Shi Na.

To Be Continued

**Author Notes: yes! *clenches fust* another chapter done! For once things are going smoothly wahoo~ Now we get to the rest of the Sun family!**

**Squeee. Please give me feedback! (if you don't like don't have to read, and I want to know what you think of the story itself, or something to improve...don't send me hate reviews/pms. Thank you and Tchao for now all :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Tiger Cubs**

**Author Notes: Don't own Dw ^_^**

_3rd P.O.V_

It was at the break of dawn when they awoke from their slumber. It was rather peaceful for Shi na. She was able to gaze at the stars as the wind lullabied her to pleasant dreams.

They proceeded to making a campfire and hunting for some breakfast. The first few times were a bit challenging for the 6 year old. She wasn't used to hunting animals. Searching for edible plants, berries and even working on a farm yes…

Being quiet and capturing an animal to eat not so much. In this case it was what Sun Jian called a "give and take." He gave his newly acquired daughter a bow. Had her practice how to aim and fire it.

In addition to avoiding sticks other things that could allow your prey to flee. On the other hand. Shi Na taught him how you can tell how far water is in your area. Which plants are safe to eat, and what could be used for medicine.

It was a long morning of learning and practicing. And soon enough it was time for lunch. They managed to catch some rabbit, gather water and pluck fresh plump berries.

The bright sun was enshrouding the whole area, so it was practically childs play to see the shadow of one of the Sun family's messenger birds. It lands gracefully on our lords extended arm.

Attached to it's foot in a nice red ribbon, a letter. Tilting her head, Shi Na asks who it is from.** "Seems word spread fast of you Shi Na, my daughter Shang Xiang as well as your three brothers are anxious to meet you."**

Taking the black and tan parchment, he adjusts his position so that she too could read the message. It starts off with...

_**Dear Father**_

_**This is Shang Xiang, I hope you're doing ok. I'm so excited to meet my new sister. From what you've told me is she seems very smart. Do you think she'll practice martial arts with me? Do you think she'll like me?**_

_**Hey pops it's Ce. things are going great and i can't wait for you to come home. Also is Shi Na related to Shi Su the blacksmith? If she is do you think she could make weapons. If so she sounds cool!**_

_**Father this is Quan. Ce and Shang XIang are currently turning their sparring into a brawl and Shao went to break it up. So he wanted me to send you his regards as well as mine. As you can tell we're all very excited to meet the newest addition to the family. See you soon.**_

_**Sincerely…Ce, Quan, Shao, and Shang Xiang *Tiger paw Mark***_

**"When you see this tiger paw symbol, you'll know it's from them, if ever you receive a letter from one of us, look for this mark, and if it's not there you'll know it's fake."** She stares at the mark. Keeping the symbol in her memory.

She's very happy, her new siblings sound very nice, and like them she too is overjoyed to soon meet them. But before she could continue her thoughts The bird squawked...startling the girl.

It landed in front of her, ruffling its feathers. Before squawking and nipping at the ground near her toes.** "This is a greedy one, he always demands a treat after his deliveries."**

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out 2 very stale crackers. Handing one to Shi Na, while tossing the other at the chatty messenger. **"Now you try. Throw it to him."** She follows his example and the bird grabs and swallows it.

It comes near her again, flapping it's wings so it could sit in the childs lap. He nuzzles her. Sun Jian can only laugh at the scene.** "Seems he likes you, normally he takes his treats and goes."**

Not long after that they travel once more, cutting through forests and over much land. They arrive. **"Here we are Sun palace."** Shi Na had no word. to her it seemed like a fairytale. Never did she expect to receive such kindness.

The carrier bird now finding it's home flew away from the newest Sun's shoulder. Resting on it's favorite tree. The doors swing open. 4 children break through and tackle their father.

**"Haha it's good to see you rascals too."** Shang Xiang, who is 8 now, is wearing a long red and gold tunic with tan pants. Her hair in a ponytail to her shoulder. She became the first to hop off her father.

With her jade eyes she notices her new sister. Hair down to her stomach the color of sand. Eyes with a passionate brightness as the stars meet her own. She steps forward to the little warrior. **"A Pleasure to meet you I'm Shi Na."**

Before you know it see too is pounced on.** "You're so adorable. And pretty~ It's so good to finally meet my sister!"** You could tell despite having such good brothers. She was lonely…

Soon enough the boys all greet their latest family member. Giving hugs and chatting with her. The day continued with a tour which made Shi Na quite uneasy, Quan noticed. **"Something wrong?"**  
She cringes at all the resembled doors and hallways.** "I feel like I'm going to be getting lost...a lot."** Ce ruffles her hair.** "No worries, you'll get used to it, even we get lost every now and then."** She nods, eventually they make their way to the dining hall.

The dinner went well, although Sun Jian wasn't present, since his return he has been busy with papers and getting business done. Despite it all Shi Na didn't mind so much…

She doesn't like being clingy. And being a lord means having important responsibilities, not to mention she has been interacting with her sister and brothers. It's amazing how much she's learned that day.

She's found Ce to be the rowdy type, someone that loves to fight. But it doesn't mean that he is reckless. He takes things to consideration, doing his best to help both himself and others.

If Ce is loud and energetic then Quan is calm and mellow. He enjoys playing games such as chess or go. In addition he is a fan of books. He could sit somewhere for hours reading. He also tends to play peacemaker with Shao.

And speaking of which Shao is actually quite the comedian. Whenever someone he knows tends to be down or nervous, he'll do whatever it takes to make that person laugh and smile their worries away. And from what Shi Na's found, he's quite good.

Last but certainly not least Shang Xiang. Strong but kind, merciless but compassionate. Cheerful yet determined. She has outer masculine, yet on the inside she is as feminine as can be.

Out of all 4 Shi Na tends to get along with Shang Xiang the best. They have many similarities, and able to understand one another better then the Sun boys ever could. Must be a girl thing.

The sun sets and the moon arises, meaning time for sleep. Now with her new roommate, Shi Na changes into nightwear.** "Oh Shi Na what happened to your back?"** She forgot the reality she once lived…

All over her body are scars from the punishments she had been forced to endure. **"Scars of the past...that's all they are. Lady Shang Xiang-"** The 6 year old is interrupted with a hand covering her mouth.

**"Nu uh, we're family Shi Na I want you to call me Shang Xiang.**" Removing her hand gently she manages a weak smile. She was always taught to be polite no matter how long she knew someone.

Even with Ching and Ming it took a year for them to stop having her call them with a "miss" attached. Etiquette and manner were literally beat into her, it's no surprise. **"Alright...Shang Xiang."** Her reward, a squee and a hug.

**"You're so cute~ I'm so glad you're living with us!"** A giggle, **"As I was saying, can I braid your hair?"** Eyes wide. The red headed girl gapes at Shi Na. "You can braid? Please please teach me. Ce and Quan and even Shao are terrible at it."

Stifling a snicker, she asks her sister to kneel in front of her which she does. Pulling her hair gently she swirls and loops before keeping it in place with a hair piece. All while hearing a crazy story involving a brush, mud and an army of frogs.

To be Continued

**Author Notes: Bear in mind this might be a bit oc...from the game characters(and remember I have and use more or so dw5 and below)...on the other hand it doesn't really talk about their childhood, so I think I'm safe haha. Anyways feedback(that's not hate but actually helpful) would be nice ^_^ Tchao for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-**Bonded**

**Author Notes: I don't own DW, and yay people are reading! Also Thank you cherryblossom for being my first reviewer! And I'm so happy that you saw the way i was trying to make for the first chapter. Enjoy~**

_3rd P.O.V_

Before anyone knew it 2 months passed. The Sun children were having a blast playing with one another, training to be warriors and just...being together. I guess it's no surprise that it took so long for Shi Na to notice.

Despite the warm welcome she had received from her new family, many were questioning Sun Jian's reasonings for adopting the girl. She first started seeing the truth by chance one day. She was outside watching Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Ce spar with weapons.

Sun Shao and Sun Quan were playing a game of chess. It was a warm day, a slight breeze signaling the near conclusion of the summer and the beginning of a beautiful vibrant fall.

Suddenly a sound all of them were very familiar with began to erupt...a growling of the stomach. Interrupting what everyone was doing. Not sure who it was Shi Na rose from her comfortable position.

**"I'll go ask if we could have lunch shortly."** She jogs to the palace. Heading toward the cookery area. Just as she was about to open the door when she heard her name.

She listened in. **"That child is so strange. 2 months ago she randomly shows up and thinks she's queen of the world."** Shocked...Shi Na could not help but continue eavesdropping…

**"I could've understood if she came from a wealthy family or was a boy with incredible fighting skills. But all she is, is a little kid Sun Jian took pity on. She doesn't even look pretty, so any chance of marriage is slim."**

Mumbles of agreement are heard. Before a slamming sound, it reminded her of past events, causing her to unintentionally flinch. **"Enough."** Another maid, had hit the table with both hands

**"Whether you like it or not she is a member of the Sun family, she deserves our respect. And anyways she is a kind child, why must you be so harsh on her?"** Shi Na felt a bit relieved...hearing some people mutter apologies…

She knocks softly causing all speaking to silence. Cautiously she opens the door. **"Excuse me?"** She pretend she never heard the conversations. The maid that stood in her defense smiled and bowed.** "What is it?"**

**"Um, Shang Xiang and the others were wondering if lunch would be ready soon."** It took nearly half the time she had been there to be calling her siblings and father without formality.

Quickly checking the pots and dishes, she determines the timeframe needed. **"If you could give us another 15 minutes the food will be ready."** The child bows respectively at the maids and cooks.

**"Thank you I'll inform the others right away."** She leaves the kitchen but once more hides behind the closed door. Paranoid. **"Yush~ Let's get moving and finish up."** All that she could make out was grumbles. Nothing more.

Making her way back she contemplates herself. Are they right? Did her adopted father take her in due to sympathy? _'It's possible...'_ However she greatly doubted it. She saw his eyes, she observed him.

There was no way he could lie or have such motives. Since she came she's noticed much about the Tiger of Jiang Dong and his cubs. Each and everyone of them hold a strong sense of honor and unity.

To them family is a precious blissful thing. One of the greatest virtues of life. **"Shiiiii Naaaaa?! Did you ask them?"** She breaks from her thinking. Unconsciously she managed to make her way back to her siblings.

**"Yes it should be done in about 10 minutes or so."** Sun Ce raises his fist, excited. **"Alright I'm starved."** She smiles, and they all start walking together to the dining area. Despite her smiles and interacting with the others. Something..seemed odd.

The rest of the day things seemed generally normal. Although, Shi Na seemed more nerve racked then ever before. It eventually brought her to one of her siblings rooms a bit before dinner. **"Shao are you there?"**

He answers with a smile. **"What's up little sis?"** He invites her in. Giving her a chair. **"You seem troubled what's bothering you?"** Since staying with them her defenses(which means her facial expression gaurd.)

She fidgets. **"Shao I was wondering, what was your life like before the Sun family?"** He didn't expect such a personal question from her..._'Something must've happened while she was gone...'_

**"Hmm, where to begin? Well the family I was in wasn't the best. There were a ton of rules and there was strict discipline. I was trained in fighting of all types of weapons and style of fighting."**

He remembers all of the time and wounds he went through. **"I was basically trained to be a mindless soldier. Then out of the blue Sun Jian was summoned by my father. He wanted me to join his army."**

The kids all heard that Shi Na's previous family wasn't too kind to her, in a way they too are able to connect. Both are bonded by similar backgrounds. **"He not only saw the talent and skill I possessed."**

Their eyes met, she knew…**"He saw the life I was living and took me away to a place where i could make my own decisions. A life where I could create my own happiness."** She was glad Shao was willing to tell her, she herself was not so brave.

**"Did it seem strange...living in such a different place?"** He ponders, he's been here for so long that it's hard to remember his first reaction to this new life. **"When I came here I was nervous."**

Did we hear that right? The comedic soldier nervous. He scratched behind his head. **"I mean being in a new place, and then the servants kinda talking crap about me."** He see's it...recognition..

_'Ok I get it now.'_ **"Don't let what those noisy maids get to you, they love nothing more then to talk about people."** Feeling better she thanks him and head out. Dinner arrived not too long after.

She heard more bad talk about her but it didn't bother her as badly as before. Todays meals consisted of lamb, and a creamy soup. This was one of the nights Sun Jian was attending matters of business.

The children tended to conversation like always. It wasn't long after though that Shi Na started to cough. **"Shi Na are you alright?"** She says she's fine that she only swallowed it the wrong way. Unfortunately her coughing does not cease. And she collapses from her chair.

**"Shi Na!"** Immediately her siblings rush to her aid. They beg for assistance, she's quickly rushed into her room where she is diagnosed with poison. Her fever struck high and fast.

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

This intense burning. My body feels like it's in flames. Ah, it hurts, my ears have this weird sound of ringing. I think I hear something, it's so...far away. **"Shi Na! Please wake up!"** Is that…?

**"Dear Heavens sister don't die on us!"** It is. **"You've just become part of the family, don't leave us so soon!"** I can't remember what happened...but I just feel so tired... **"Shi Na I know you're in a lot of pain right now but you gotta fight. Wake up!"**

I….I have to try. I somehow managed to open my eyes before shutting again due to the brightness of the room. **"Shi Na? Shi Na I need you to talk to me."** That voice. I begin opening my eyes again.

**"Fa-father?"** They're all there. How long have I been sleeping… **"Oh thank the heavens you're still with us."** I gingerly try to rise from my resting position...But Ce stops me. **"Oh no you don't, you stay right in that bed."**

I sigh and lay back down. Quan comes to my right side next to Ce,** "Do you remember what happened?"** i stare up to the ceiling...my mind feels so...groggy. But images start returning. **"I recall...eating dinner...and I started coughing."**

I flinch at the cold. Shang Xiang placed a washcloth on my forehead. Now awake I notice all of them in their condition. Red eyes, inflamed cheeks, they've been here this whole time...worrying about me.

**"You-you were poisoned Shi Na...you were coughing up blood and and-"** Oh Shao...a hand rests on his shoulder. **"It's ok Shao, she's alive and she's awake, the healers said that the poison has been cleansed."**

Father. **"I'm sorry for worrying you…"** They all refuse my apology. **"You did nothing wrong Shi Na."** The boys all give me and Shang Xiang a hug and kiss on the cheek goodnight before departing for rest.

**"I'm so happy you're ok...you were in a death like sleep for a week Shi Na...then today we thought we lost you when the medics were trying to neutralize the poison."** She hugs me with a sob, we stay like that for a while.

I have never felt so blessed. Being hugged, treated like family, I found a place where I at last belong...I rub my sisters back, trying to sooth her tears...Although something strikes me as odd, why was I poisoned in the first place?

_3rd P.O.V_

The entire Sun family had that same question hooked into their minds. As well as who did it. But they got their answer...With Shi Na recovering well she was eventually released from her bedrest.

She was glad...she wasn't so used to laying around in bed all day. Her family forbade her from doing too much, sadly that included working on her weapons. Most she did was read, draw and chat with Shang Xiang and the boys.

Shao found her outside in the garden.** "Whatcha doin?"** She was on her knees, turning around he found her holding up a bunch of different colored flowers. **"The kitchen staff got in trouble for the incident so I thought I'd give them these flowers."**

One of the primary duties of those who cook, prepare and even serve the food, have to taste and neutralize any poison that has contaminated the meals. Because Shi Na's near death was the cause of such.

Everyone who was working the night shift was horribly yelled at by the overprotective Tiger. **"Oh that's cool, you mind if I come with? I wanna see if they made any snacks."** She stands up. **"Sure."**

It was a nice walk, but a slow one. Even though she was doing better she still wasn't 100% ok. If Sun Ce had been walking with her he would've been antsy...don't get me wrong every once in a while he'll chill and take things slow.

But with all the talk of war coming he's been more then eager to practice his skills. Huang Gai has quite helpful in that field. Anyways the pair arrive in front of the door, it's slightly open.

But before they could open the door all the way they heard something break. **"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"** Frightened Shi Na hides behind Shao...who peeks through the crack listening in. **"What is your problem? You've been pissy for days now."**

A bowl slams down. **"That stupid girl...this is all her fault, how come we get in trouble for something that happens to her!?"** It's the same maid that was insulting her that day…

An exasperated sigh. **"Are you seriously throwing a tantrum over that? Grow up."** Murmurs…**"Had we done our job properly we wouldn't have been scolded in the first place."** Agreements. Still she won't let it go.

**"How could she have survived? She's not human!"** A slap, a sound all too familiar to the 6 year old. **"I've had enough with you insulting her, that child has done nothing wrong, if I recall you made similar talk of Master Shao."**

The girls move out of Shao's sight, so quietly the two open the door a bit more. The flowers are squeezed tightly in Shi Na's grasp. **"The plan was supposed to be perfect...once more she ruined everything…"**

Neither could hide or cover their shocked gasp. Causing the entire staff to look in their direction, A sad tearful eyed girl who in her haste to leave dropped the flowers she collected for them.

And a very angry older brother who's glaring with such hateful intensity. In the Kitchen no one dared move because of that. Shi Na however ran to one place, ignoring the concerned voices of others. She runs to the Lords study…

Finding him reading a book she opens the door. Surprised to see such an upset visitor, he makes his way towards the child. **"Hey, hey why the tears little one?"** She hugs him sobbing, she couldn't say...

How can you tell your adopted father that people think so lowly of you, disrespect and dislikes you to the point where they attempt to take your life. Servants, the other three Sun members all stand outside the door.

Hearing the cries of a girl who no matter what she seems to do...is always hurt to the point of which she breaks. She releases tears till she's too exhausted to keep her eyes open. He picks her up and places her in bed.

A weary Shao approaches his father, of everyone he understood her pain the most. And as her big brother he had a duty to protect her...he couldn't help when she suffered while ill nor the tears from falling.

But the least he could do was explain her sadness, and the cause of her sickness. It didn't take Sun Jian long to see the full picture. The next day, Shi Na stayed in bed ...a fever from the stress came in soon after sleep overtook her.

People knew...there was one less maid, and now more then ever the Sun family were cautious of those around them. But soon they'd have the most loyal perfect replacement maid.

to be continued

**Author Notes: Yesh I'm done with this one. It took some thinking but I finally managed to work out the little tweaks here and there for my grand design. Thank you all and more reviews, favs, follows would be lovely Tchao for now~ P.S Also apologize for any errors made~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-**Her Role**

**Author Notes: Ok so we're gonna do a time skip folks, no worries it'll be mentioned. I don't own Dynasty warriors~ Oh and here's the ages of the Sun kids.**

**Shang Xiang-2 years older then Shi Na**

**Quan-3 years older**

**Shao-6 years older**

**Ce- 6 ½ years older**

_3rd P.O.V-2 years later_

Much has happened in the late 2 years of Shi Na's arrival, their training intensified, their bond grew stronger, and their awareness to trouble became a conscious instinct they used all too well.

For though they were young they knew, that currently times were changing. That danger was becoming all more real, that death would be all the more common, and chaos would reign.

Sun Jian often said that all that could ignite war...was one person, with one selfish desire. So the children of Sun Jian prepared. Honing their skills so that when the time came they would be ready to join their father on the battlefield.

But problems within had arisen. More assassin's have been becoming successful in killing their targets. Mainly lords and high ranking soldiers. Unfortunately for the Tiger of Jiang Dong, he was included in that list.

However in his case the attempts had been failures. He grew worried...it was only a matter of time before one of those plots would work, if not on him then on his family. Everyday he spoke with his allies and advisors...looking for solutions.

And it was during those times that a certain 8 year old would listen in. Which would then lead the remaining 4 to find her and eavesdrop as well. It was one night Shang Xiang and Shi Na were preparing for bed, that a mature conversation broke out.

**"Shang Xiang...if I was to become a spy what do you think of it."** Now ten years old, Shang Xiang was starting to develope her tomboy personality. She hugs her pillow, wishing she could see into the future thats to come.

**"I think it would be fine so long as you were careful...we all all vowed to join the battlefield in some way. after all."** Both had been raised as warriors...both had been learning the ways of battle both strategically and physically.

When you say you yourself is going to fight, in a way it's ok, because that is the fate you've accepted...it's another thing when a loved one says the same thing. The youngest Sun gazes out the window watching the twinkling stars.

**"I've been thinking...of asking father to let me become a spy for him. Maybe work undercover as a maid."** In surprise the elder sister looks at the serious expression. **"So soon…? Why?"**

It's hard to come up with an explanation, the first few moments are spent of her nibbling on her lip. **"I want to, I want to help, I want to protect our family...we're already training to be soldiers, why not I train to become a maid and spy…"**

A sigh is heard behind them. **"Because you're too little Shi Na."** Both girls shriek in shock. **"Quan how long have you been listening in on us?"** He looks at the now fidgety Shi Na who found great interest in the floor.

**"Long enough, Shang Xiang...and as for you Shi Na, it's hard being a spy."** An arm wraps around the calm Sun Quan. **"He's right you know. You gotta go through a lot of dangerous tasks, and even then you gotta make sure you don't' get caught."**

A sigh released from both sisters. Shang Xiang deadpans. **"It's good to see you too Ce and let me guess Shaos's right there too?"** Ding ding there he is. The young child refused to back down.

**"We're able to learn how to fight both hand to hand, and with weapons, we're reading books on medicine and strategies. Personally I think that you can argue learning such things are just as dangerous."**

She makes a very valid point...Shao though with a serious face goes to her. **"You remember how you got sick 2 years ago right? Because of the poison in your soup?"** She nods...how could she forget?

He places a hand on his shoulder. **"Then you know you'd be doing the same exact thing to others right? You have to kill in the shadows, without getting caught...we were lucky to find out who did it to you...would you be able to do it?"**

She bites the inside of her cheek in annoyance. She knew all of that...she was not ignorant to think it would be easy…And if need be she would commit. She was aware of the risks, she knew the consequences.

**"When I meant spy I meant more or so keeping an eye on the other servants here. Make sure there's no foul play. But to answer your question Shao...yes I would do all those things if it meant protecting this family. I'm not scared."**

Her eyes said it all, they all could see it. She'd been through so much, she wasn't going to allow anything to get in her way for keeping this family together. She was always a mature child…

Time has made her into a mature child with the strength and will of a member of the Sun family. Shaos frowns and ruffles her hair defeated. **"Fine talk to dad, but if you're going to do this, the moment there's trouble don't take it on yourself...:"**

She hugs him with a promise. It's then Shang Xiang remembers something.** "Soooo what'd you guys come here for again?"**_ 'Ack...'_ All of them forgot why...causing a pillow fight. The next morning Shi Na speaks with her father about it.

The veteran soldier is greatly torn, as a warrior he thinks it would be a great idea. She would learn new skills that could help her in the upcoming wars that were inevitable. Though as a father he would feel nothing but guilt and concern.

Allowing her to hide away her identity as his daughter, let her go through painful intense training that could kill her. And even if she was to survive it, if need be send her away to places where she would be isolated…away from a safe home.

It's a decision he is unable to make. **"Father please...I want to be a help to you, there are people here that could easily cause us harm. At least with me learning the ways of the maid i could prevent some assassination attempts. And…"**

_'It would be easier...on you if people didn't know I was your daughter.'_ Unlucky for Shi Na the old man caught her eyes and knew her thoughts. What parent wouldn't understand his own children?

Since her poisoning rumors flew through the roof. Many questioned Sun Jian's sanity and there were many who disliked the girl because of her unknown background. To the outside world she's just another child that would dishonor the Sun name.

She's eternally happy having a family, but she doesn't feel she deserves being with aged tiger remains silent for a couple minutes, looking into the eyes of a determined cub.

Willing and capable of making a great difference but will sacrifice herself for it. Finally he makes a decision…

**"Alright, I will have my most loyal maid and friend Lian Ku teach you the role of the maid. You will be the Sun family's hidden eyes and ears. If there is any threats or possible danger you are to report to me and your siblings.**

**"And only those within our hidden circle will know of your true identity...anyone else will only believe you are a servant of the Sun Family. Be safe kiddo and do your best…"** She bows with a smile

_'I've been getting soft in my old age...'_ **"Thank you...Lord Sun Jian."** _'Thank you...father…' _From that day on Shi Na went to train, she wore the maids uniform, she learned once more proper etiquette for those working under high ranked lords.

She was taught easy ways to cook, serve and clean. These were all things she was already aware of from her days with the inkeepers. But one thing that was a challenge...was her immunity.

**"As a maid who does practically everything...with food especially we have to taste the food, find any traces of poison and neutralize it."**

She was indeed a bit nervous...after all the last time she had a sip with poison in it she almost died. **"Do you remember what the soup that you had tasted like with the poison?"**

Despite it being 2 years ago, she remembered it well. **"It tasted odd, from the other times I had that soup...it seemed sweet."** Lian Ku nodded, impressed with the 8 year old. **"Yes. Well done."** After Shi Na fell ill, the other maids Ku included investigated.

**"Most times when poison is added it's in foods and drinks that generally have a sweet or bitter flavor, to camouflage it. But the more poison you use the easier it is to identify it."**

Had the soup been given to Sun Jian, the worst for him would've been a few upchucks and a lack of an appetite...due to the fact that Shi Na was a child, a young child with no medicine in her system, the poison affected her greatly.

**"As maids we have taken small doses of inedible herbs and mixtures. Not enough to where we could die, however the effects are extremely difficult to endure, you will suffer great stomach pains, and possibly fall ill."**

Shi Na at this point asks why it is done if it is such a great risk. **"To build immunity young one. Our bodies as they ingest the poisons and survive, they are able to strengthen themselves against it, it's what allows us to survive when checking your meals."**

She listened and understood, she did not back out. So her hellish training began. One a day she would take a poison, and she would go struggle through the symptoms for three days.

In addition she would do all of her chores, and education assignments, as well as focus on her military training with the Sun family. It was unbearable for both Shi Na and the remaining members.

The first day was always the worst for her. She would cough and hack, from the intensity of the dosage. She would have a fire in her belly, causing her to constantly hold her stomach, she would eventually lose whatever meals she had consumed that day.

Sometimes he even got high fevers. She was able to hide it some of the time but not all of it. Sun Jian and the other would watch her struggle...unable to do much. Each would take a shift to watch over her, to make sure she didn't overdo things.

The next day she would still be feeling the effects, but not as badly. She would be strong enough to attend her chores and assignments, and she would be well enough to where Lian Ku would teach her and go over the capabilities said poison had.

**"There's one herb that when grounded into a powder and mixed into a drink can cause paralysis. It takes a while for this specific blend to spread through the body, but over time the muscles and bones start to feel heavy before they freeze in whatever position they're in."**

By day three nearly all toxins in her body would be gone and she would have immunity for that specific concoction. Lian Ku began to notice that as time went on her strength grew and grew to the point where her recovery was a day or so less.

Eventually they ran out of herb toxins to use...eventually Lian Ku went to animal venoms. These types were much more difficult to use, but on the other hand were also more deadly.

**"Remember Shi Na...venom will spread fast in the human body, if you're lucky you will only have a half an hour at most to try and cleanse it. If not with herbs then forcing the body to bleed it out."**

Despite the blessing of not having to endure the venom symptoms she was taught many ways to counteract it. Whether on herself or others. Her days, took weeks, which spread into months that eventually become years.

Shi Na was 12 years old now. She could be blind and could still easily find her way to this room, or find that object. Lian Ku was please with her progress...if anything she was proud. Like a mother to her daughter.

Her training paid off, she was able to easily detect and stop any assassinations that came near the Sun family. This new normal was her doing breakfast with Lian Ku, awakening her family. Taste-testing before serving the family their meals.

Doing some cleaning around the palace, before sparring with one if not all of her siblings, before setting up lunch. The after that off to the village for some shopping and other errands.

She would return to one of Ce's 'sneak attacks.' or one of Shao's famous pranks. Finding Shang Xiang, Quan or both trying to kill them. She would settle the squabble, write a letter to Master Shi, Ching and Ming saying all is well.

Later on she would discuss her report of the past days event to Sun Jian, before preparing dinner, being ordered to eat said dinner with her family(with her role as a maid she technically isn't allowed to eat with them...but she's forbidden to disobeying them either...so confusing _')

After which she would once more clean up, set up baths for her father and siblings. Then at last she herself heads for a peaceful sleep...of course the busy process continues the next day.

2 things however break up that cycle. Shi Na wakes up as early as usual. But she is surprised to find out that Sun Ce is already awake. He usually sleeps in if anything. **"Ce what are you doing?"**

He jumps. **"Ack don't do that Shi Na~ Scaring people is my job!"** She giggles, on track she repeats her question. "**Well my buddy Zhou Yu sent me a letter the other day saying he would be living here from now on. So I promised I'd be up to meet him when he gets here."**

Covering his mouth and yawns sitting in the kitchen.(Only Shi Na is up this early and Lian Ku has the day off so she's not here.) **"Although I don't know why he'd be up this early, it's a crime against nature."**

Shaking her head she gives her 18 year old brother a cup a tea. **"Only to you big brother…"** He takes the cup and drinks it up.** "Whoo that's good thanks."** She remembers Zhou Yu.

Often he came to train with them, and hang out with the eldest cub. But he more or so was studying to become a strategist under Sun Jian. He's quite handsome, if not for the voice you'd think he was a female.

**"So he'll be staying here? That means I'll have more help keeping you and Shao under control~"** She found it funny that the eldest of the Sun children were the most immature. He pokes her in retaliation.

**"Ha someones being cocky this morning. Anyway's Zhou Yu also wanted to talk to me about some stuff. But I swear he-"** A clearing of the throat caught his attention.

**"I swear he what Sun Ce? Am I that much of a pain to you, after I come all this way?"** The innocent 12 year old who did not see a thing whistled a tune as she worked on the morning meals.

_'You little brat.'_ He gets ready to noogie her. **"Be nice to her Sun Ce."** He snaps his fingers. **"I'll get you you little punk."**

With a smile she leaves to wake up and alert the rest of her family of their newest member. Since they were kids Sun Ce and Zhou Yu considered themselves sworn brothers. Did a blood bond and everything.(Although both received a terrible scolding when they got sick due to an infection with the wounds…)

The sun rises as do the family they have a wonderful breakfast. Shi Na heads to the kitchen meeting a girl 3 years older looking at Quan from behind the door.

**"Hello?"** She squeaks. **"Hello, um, I-"** She's interrupted by a voice all too familiar to Shi Na. **"Oh there you are Shi."** Wait wait eh? **"Lian Ku it's nice to see you. But what are you doing here on your day off?"**

The elder maid smiles at the child. **"I wanted Lord Sun Jian to meet my daughter. Lian Shi, meet Shi Na, a fellow maid and good friend of mine."** She bows humbly. **"It's nice to meet you. Mom talks of you all the time."**

The sandy hair girls claps the elder girls hand. **"Lian Ku spoke of you often as well I am so happy to finally greet you in person."** _'She's the spitting image of Lian Ku. So pretty.'_ She was taller, had long black hair and smooth white skin.

In China she's considered a beauty...and from the looks of it she has her sights on a certain Sun boy. Shi Na sees no reason why they shouldn't be together, from what she could tell Lian seems very humble, kind and quiet. As is Sun Quan.

**"Anyways Shi Na I was wondering, Lian Shi wants to work here as a maid but due to important circumstances I am unable to stay here and teach her, could you show her the ropes?"** A nod, and Lian Ku goes to speak with their lord.

**"My mothers family died due to a bandit attack, so she's leaving to pray over their headstones."** Sadness breaches from her eyes. Shi Na smiles understandingly. **"I'm sorry for your family. I hope we can be friends Lian Shi."**

**"Shiiiii Naaaaa~"** She gets hugged from behind. **"Shaos being mean~ Oh who's this?"** Shang Xiang is introduced. **"You look so pretty! Hey Quaaannn Come meet Lian Shi!"** He gets dragged over.

Flustered he gives a small bow. **"H-hello."** Lian Shi blushing bows back with a greeting, the princess and the maid both grin to one another...they like each other...the red haired archer whispers. **"I'll take Quan, you'll do Lian Shi."**

Oh no love has blossomed and the girls know as to whom. Now they plan on getting a pair of shy lovebirds together...however Shi Na has a feeling that Quan is not the only one who has been hit by the heavens heart arrow. Who could they be?

to be continued

**Author Notes: Well you'll have to wait and find out. Also I know Lian Shi is a character later in the series, but though i am more or so doing dw5 plot, I'm using characters like Lian Shi to add more spin. And anyways I like the idea of Sun Quan having someone to be with. Tchao for now~ :3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-**Lover's Challenge**

**Author Notes: Don't own Dynasty Warriors~ And ohhh I'm so excited! I've been waiting for the right moment to do this chapter. Reviews that are helpful and can help me in the future would be nice!**

3_rd P.O.V_

It was a difficult start for Lian Shi. Like Shi Na she had to develop an immunity to the poisons available. However she also had to undergo her vow of loyalty and silence. In exchange she was able to learn of the Sun Family's family secret.

If ever she was to break her vows and reveal to those outside of Wu without a Sun member's permission, the consequences would be deadly. But like her friend and mother, she had overcome the challenges.

And now serves as one of two maids for Lady Sun Shang Xiang. **"Hey girls, is it me or has Ce and Zhou Yu been acting...strange?"** Just a normal day at the palace. **"I would not know much Milady, I don't usually interact with them."**

Yes for we all know whom she would rather spend her time with~ The tomboy princess smiles wickedly.** "That's right you spend all of your free time with Quan, I see how much you like him!"**

Poor girl...her blush is radiant...no denial of the claim. Since seeing the pair's first encounter. They have become great companions...if not by love then at least by friendship.

**"Anyways what about you Shi Na, it's not just me over worrying right?"** The youngest one there agrees...her sister was absolutely correct...and she knows why as they are acting odd as well.

Red locks get twisted underneath the warriors fingertips. **"They won't say anything to the rest of us, have been speaking privately to father and are now leaving for some trip on their own..not even soldier are accompanying them."**

A sigh is released from the 12 year old maid. She wishes to reveal their intentions however it is not yet time. It was funny, for she had accidentally stumbled upon it. It was perhaps a few nights previous.

**"Are you serious Zhou Yu?"** Scratching his hair the eldest sibling sat down, annoyed. **"Now what do we do...did they not care about us?"** A knock on the door and the pair are startled out of their conversation.

**"I brought tea...is this a bad time?"** A shot of relief courses through the boys...glad it was only Shi Na.** "Perhaps Shi Na could assist us with our problem…"** The elegant strategist in the making only 18 years old was already a man of great wisdom.

**"Eh?"** A tilt of the head...not sure what she just got herself into…**"Shi Naaaa?"** Brought out of her thoughts, she zips the lips promising not to speak word to the others until the time is right…

She finishes putting away the laundry. **"Ce and Zhou Yu, have important reasons...they will be revealed soon enough. You have to be patient sister."** In defeat she collapses on her bed. **"Can't you tell me? Pleeeasseeeee?"**

Both maids giggle at their mistress's childishness. **"You know the importance of a promise."** _'Awww...'_ So Shang Xiang stops...for an hour. Sadly Ce and Zhou Yu are not to be seen, for they already left.

On horseback they ride long and far, towards the mountains. **"You think we can do this Zhou Yu, I mean…"** A chuckle is heard from his sworn brother. **"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet Sun Ce…" "Never!"** He's insulted.

It's not too long after that they are forced to stop...in front of a bunch of men with weapons. **"Get out of here you unworthy cretins!"** My how rude~ **"You will be getting nowhere near the Lady Qiaos!"** Ahh now things make sense.

_Flashback_

**"Perhaps Shi Na could assist us with our problem…"** The elegant strategist in the making only 18 years old was a man of great wisdom. **"Eh?"** A tilt of the head...not sure what she just got herself into…Out from his sleeve is a scroll.

**"Have you heard of Lord Qiao Xuan?"** She had heard of him but does not know too much detail. **"Is he not an old friend of father?"** Sun Ce stands up, eager to move around.

**"That's right he also has two daughters whom we used to interact with as children, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao. We have received a scroll reporting of the lords death and that his last wish was the hopes of both girls married to who they deem worthy."**

It turns out that since their young days they had each had a crush on the sisters. Sun Ce fell for the elder sister, as Zhou Yu the younger. **"So you fear they will not accept your marriage proposals right?"**

Solemn both explain(or try to) that all associated with that family had been given the same scroll. And currently none have been deemed worthy...not to mention...rumors of challenges are set up.

The girl frowns at her big brothers…**"You Are going to go yes?"** Neither say a word...taking that as a no she examines the document closely. She finally rolls it up, and tries to smack Sun Ce with it...but he's too tall…

**"You guys, they're waiting for you! I thought you were tigers...are you really not gonna go and ask them!?"** The self proclaimed warriors look at the short girl with an annoyed and disappointed expression…

**"What do you mean, 'They're waiting for you.' ?"** Rolling her eyes she unfolds the scroll revealing a certain mark. **"Is this not an attempt of our family symbol next to the words 'Worthy Husbands?"**

Both stare is surprise...to anyone else it would've been deemed an unimportant scribble...but to anyone of the Sun bloodline it meant a great deal. _'How did we miss that?'_

She smiles at the foolish two. **"I cannot think of any men they have associated with who bears this mark other then us. And did you not say you were quite close as children? Maybe old fires burn brothers...but you won't know till you try."**

Bringing us to the present where Sun Ce simply laughs of the threats, along with his friend they rush through the crowd. They fought long and hard, soldiers trained by Qiao Xuan himself before his passing.

In addition they were dealt with a rather...interesting twist.** "Lord Sun Ce please enter the gate to the east, and follow through my challenge."** Determined to win her heart(not at all aware that he already had) he enters the fray.

Facing hordes of tigers with beast masters. **"Time to show who's on top!"** Meanwhile. **"Lord Zhou Yu enter the gate of West if you wish to continue."** Like his friend he too wanted to prove his passionate love, he enters discovering towers.

**"See if you can sneak by, watch out for the kitties~"** She always did like watching her boy sneak around when they played games.

Just like how her sister enjoyed it when Sun Ce defended her from trouble. As expected both boys passed their tests with ease. They met up with one another just in time to see the Qiao sisters in the flesh.

Both had hidden their faces behind their weapons of choice. Behind the purple pair of fans is the elder sister. Da Qiao, hair as black as the night sky, eyes the combination of copper and chocolate brown.

Xiao Qiao revealed her chestnut hair and moss green eyes beneath her blue fans. Both were petite, both were gorgeous. _'They outshone the moon and stars and put the most beautiful flower to shame.'_

**"It will be as our father wished, we shall test you one last time to see if you are worthy."** Both get into battle stance. **"We don't mind cute guys but what we care about is if you got the skills to beat us."**

Though unprepared for such events, the warriors were determined not to fail...A pair of tonfas, and a sword raised. **"No way we can back out now empty handed, not after coming all this way."** Pumped the 4 way fight begins..

Back at the palace Shi Na was gathering herbs...when a strong gale of wind flushed by. Forcing her hair to follow it's direction…**"Ah…"** A sign of the heavens? Most likely because she just got the feeling that new guests would be staying.

And it wasn't too long before her premonition was realized. For there standing behind the boys were two astounding ladies, or I should say Fiancees~ Shi Na welcomes them in.

Both bow, before one glomps the maid. **"You're so cute~ I love your hair!"** She's pulled away by her sister. **"Xiao that was rude! I apologize for my sister."** Unexpectedly she giggles at the pair. **"It's fine, I'm Shi Na, it's nice to meet you lady Da and Xiao Qiao"**

It was not long before the other family members arrived and greeted the two couples **"Welcome and congratulations."** That night became a celebration for our lovebirds.

...There was a feast, there was drinking and there were plans in motion, wedding plans came underway, Already Da and Xiao Qiao felt like part of the family...in due time, they would be.

to be continued

**Author Notes: Yes the Qiao sisters are in! Ok Hopefully the timeline is starting to make sense, if not sorry but i'm too lazy to change it ^_^ Besides Next chapter I am determined to do (a) wedding(s) Thnx for reading Tchao for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-**Sweet And Bitter News**

**Author Notes: Wahoooo Nearly 100 people have read it sob T_T i'm so happy *happy dance* And yay wedding so gonna happen. Don't own DW *+* Let's go!**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Oh What am I going to do!?"** Such a crisis this early in the morning. But what is the problem? Let's snoop and find out. Shi Na who was cleaning and overheard the shout followed the noise.

Blinking finding a toss and throw of dresses. Piles of silk, cotton and wool clothing layout the room. **"Lady Xiao Qiao, Lady Da Qiao may I ask what you're doing?"** The younger Qiao sister jumps on Shi Na crying.

**"Oh Shi Na it's just awful! Will you listen?"** She has yet to get a reply…**"Um Shi Na?"** Da Qiao who looks over starts panicking.** "Eek Shi Na! Xiao get off her, she's unconscious!"** Turns out the poor maid smacked her head...hard.

Couple minutes later she finds herself on a bed, listening to the two arguing over something. She rubs her head...there's a bump.** "Let us try this again. Lady Da Qiao, Lady Xiao Qiao may I ask what you're doing?"**

Now that she's awake they explain their problem. **"We need a wedding dress and an after celebratory dress, but the clothes we have are not for such occasions."** Shi Na understands now.

To the Sun family, as well as other wealthy families. Marriages are rituals of bonding. A blending of two legacies for a greater generation. Usually marriages are done by the parents, where they pick and choice compatible partners.

Most of the time, it's just a relationship for the sake of the families. In some way shape or form both sides benefit from it, although the pair do interact, it's not based on emotions.

In our case though there are indeed exceptions. Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu, and their fiancees picked each other, to them it mattered not their status. They loved one another, and yes the wedding is a sacred event for couples.

It's all the more important because the two ladies wish to impress their betrothed. They wanted their weddings to be absolutely perfect. Since they announced the date of the wedding, everyone has been scurrying to make the plans.

With the day coming so quickly the two Qiaos were determined to find the perfect dresses, but have had no luck. The 12 year old, has never thought about marriage.

But then again not only is she a child but also her family (innkeeper family) thought she was better off dead. And being worked to death she didn't have time to think about her future let alone going through a marriage.

It's a complicated process…**"I see…"** it is then she's dragged by the girls. **"Where are we going?"** She get's no response...Eventually they run into Shang Xiang and Lian Shi...

**"Shang Xiang, we're going to the village to see if we can find a tailor, wanna come?"** A little concerned...at least for Shi Na she tags along. Asking Lian Shi if she could give her brothers the message. **"I'd be happy to, good luck."**

We do not know whom she meant...for they make their way outside to the stables in a tornado of dust. 2 horses are called for...Shi Na accompanies Da Qiao, Xiao goes with Shang Xiang. **"Sorry for dragging you Shi Na…"**

Now that they realized the poor thing is dizzy and sore…blinking...she replies.** "I-it's ok Lady Da Qiao...I know it's important to you and Lady Xiao Qiao."** The 18 year old beauty, frowns slightly.

**"You know you don't need to be so formal with us."** They were told. A nod,** "That's true, but better to be formal for the family's protection outside the palace."** She winks. The eldest there, now understanding smiles, and they continue.

Meanwhile back at the palace. **"My Lords...I come with a message from our mistresses."** All the Sun men stare at an out of breath Lian Shi. **"The lady Qiaos said. We're going to the village. Shi Na and Shang Xiang are with us. We'll return shortly."**

She bows and returns to her daily duties. Several hours pass. And the girls arrive back home. Sun Jian greets them. **"Welcome back, how'd things go?"** Unfortunately for the papa tiger, the two brides to be cry.

**"Lady Shang Xiang can you escort them to their rooms please?"** Taking the hint that those two need to rest and calm down, she's done as asked. Feeling bad Sun Jian looks at the three departing ladies. **"Was it so bad?"**

With a sigh, the father and daughter walk in together. **"They went to several tailors, clothing boutiques and the like, however they just couldn't seem to find the design or dress to their liking."**

Right on cue Sun Ce and Zhou Yu run into the conversing pair. **"I've never seen them so upset like this."** The tonfa using warrior isn't really good with seeing girls cry, especially if it's family, a friend or better yet, his lover!

His friend nods, **"Indeed, isn't there something we can do?"** With a shake of her head Shi Na explains.** "This is not something you can help with...they want to feel beautiful the day of their marriage...it's their feminine pride."**

All three are confused.** "They wish for perfection on their once in a lifetime ritual. Lady Da and Xiao Qiao want to feel special to you, so it's natural that they'd be picky for gowns and-AH!"** She's got it.

**" I'm sorry but I've got an idea, be back soon!"** She sprints off, ducking and maneuvering out of peoples way. She eventually arrives at the resting quarters of the two ladies. Currently both are being comforted by Shang Xiang and Lian Shi.

**"I-I have a possible solution mistresses…"** Teary eyes, and in sync both stare at the young girl, desperate to hear her plan.** "L-lady Shang Xiang...huff huff, do you remember being told of my previous adopted siblings?"**

Both brides to be were confused...not completely aware of the childs complicated situation. The princess however widens her eyes in surprise. **"Yes what about them?"** A huge grin appears on her face.

**"I received a letter not too long ago from them, Ming is learning the ways of a physician…"** Just as the girls were about to protest or question a hand is raised. **"My other sister Ching is working to be a tailor, and her mother a veteran in that field is teaching her."**

Expressions of awe, surprise, and wonder. **"We can go visit them and see if they'd be willing to create dresses for a wedding."** Immediately she's asked to write a letter to them. Later that night she attaches the letter to a messenger bird.

**"Be as swift as possible to both deliver this, and return with the reply, and i'll give you double your treats."** The flying creature flaps quickly to the sky, with the hopes of a yummy amount of rewards.

**_'Dear Ching and Ming...I hope you are doing well. I am sorry for being unable to write a letter for the past month until now. However I write to not only show my greetings, but to also ask for a great favor._**

**_My masters Sun Ce and Zhou Yu are getting married in the soon future, and their fiancees are having great troubles finding dresses for the wedding. I ask that I escort them back home so we can see if mother and Ching can make the dresses._**

**_Please make a response letter and send it out immediately so I may repeat the message. If you do say yes, may I be able to bring them within a few days? If you're unable to I understand. Thank you- your sister Shi Na.'_**

It did not take long for a letter to return to the eager women. Matter of fact it only took less then a day for her to receive the message. When she read it, she sprung on her feet fast, finding the family sparring, and enjoying the sun.

**"Da, Xiao Qiao!"** All attention returns to maid. **"They said yes, whenever you wish we may leave to discuss the dress designs to my mother!"** Overjoyed both sisters hug Shi Na eternally grateful for the news.

It wasn't soon after that the they left, the men were forced to stay home and protect the palace. This time Lian Shi accompanied them as well. Worried the boys watched them go, praying they return safe with smiles instead of tears.

It was 3 days before they made it into the town of Shi Na's childhood. To her it felt like just the other day she left...even though it was years ago...Waiting at the entrance. Two girls, slightly older thirteen...maybe fourteen.

**"My goodness Shi Na...how you've grown."** Dropping off her horse she's greeted with hugs and kisses from the pair. **"It's good to see you Ching, Ming."** The girls were all introduced to one another.

**"Also Shi Na...father wishes to see you as well."** She gulps, suddenly nervous. An emotion the princesses of Wu were questioning. Their walk was short. But along the way, murmurs and polite greetings were made to the group.

There was something the maid left out when giving the ladies the answers they desired. _**'Also Shi Na...father has fallen ill, he wishes to speak to you when you come.'** _The house still was as comforting to her as ever…

It was her safe haven, her salvation. She learned there was more to life here. In his estate, under his tutelage. A woman a generation older, smiled at her daughters inviting them and her possible clients.

With tea already prepared, they're served. **"Now Shi Na, he is in his study, I will speak with your mistresses."** With a humble bow, she walks into the room where so much of her time was spent.

**"Master Shi?"** He sees a man. Reading a book hiding his weary condition. **"Welcome home, my dear."** He embraces the emotional child.** "I've missed you!" "And I you father."** He wipes her tears.

**"I've heard that much has happened since your departure. How goes your studies."** She smiles, but it reaches neither her heart nor eyes. **"Well but I know that is not why you've summoned me."**

A weak chuckle before a coughing fit. She brings him his cup. **"Thank you sweet child...and you are correct."** He pauses, draining his drink...once more he continues. **"I need you to-"**

**"Wow these illustrations are gorgeous. But are you sure you're able to sew such in a short time as this?"** The Lady Shi smiles. **"It should be no problem especially if I have Chings help."**

The eldest daughter beams with pride. **"We'll get these done in no time. Leave it to us~"** Both bow, **"We are grateful for your help."** Arrangements would be made, and not only that but they were given a discount.

**"We couldn't-"** They were stopped.** "The Sun family has taken great care of Shi Na, the least we could do was assist."** They left later that night. Shi Na was glad that her family could help her mistresses with the gowns…she was even able to ignore the glares and sharp witted comments of her previous owners.

But the words that Master Shi spoke to her repeated constantly in her head. Even months after as she walked down the aisle with the brides. Even as she overheard her masters and miladies speak their vows.

She stares at the seat that would have been filled only a few days prior. **_'I need you to continue my legacy. As a blacksmith of the Sun family. You are capable of writing history my dear. Show the world your talents, and grant this old man his dying wish. I will always be with you'_ **And she will...with pride.

To be continued

**Author Notes: Ok I admit, I was indeed thinking to do it a bit differently giving more details of an actual wedding. But...this turned out better(at least I think) then what I thought. So hope you guys enjoyed that...tchao for now? :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- **It Begins At The Home Front**

**Author Notes: Phew, if i work things right we should get into the fighting timeline! Warning won't go as in the game. With that I don't own Dynasty Warriors!**

_3rd P.O.V_

Many seasons came and went. And our Tiger cubs have matured greatly over the years. Shi Na now sixteen, has spent the past 4 years improving her skills. She took Shi Su's words to heart. Focusing on her blacksmithing.

**"Hey Shi Na! You ok?"** Her attention which was focused on the flowers of the Sun gardens now turns to her brother. **"Hey Shao. Yes I'm fine, why?"** He frowns, not believing her.** "Because you've been in a daze for quite some time."**

**"Hmm, I've been thinking is all."** Indeed she had. The winds have been harsh the past few days. And rumors spread across the continent...a group of people named the Yellow Turbans have been attacking people into submission.

**"Well come on, father wishes to speak with us, it seems there is discussion of war."** Nodding she rises from her spot, by the time the adopted children arrived the rest of the Sun family was already seated.

**"Ah there you are. Please take a seat you two. We need to begin"** The atmosphere was quite tense if their tense faces hadn't said otherwise. They obey their fathers request. When seated along with their family. A letter is presented.

**"It is a request from the Han Empire. They ask that I myself take a few officers to fight in a coalition against Zhang Jiao. The leader of the 'Way of Peace' movement."** The aged warrior, takes a pause allowing the information to sink in. ** "It's Ironic...that they are causing chaos and yet they are fighting for peace."**

Shi Na spoke softly, and yet the others heard and understood her meaning and even agree.

**"I have decided to join the coalition. Accompanying me are Ce, his wife, Han Dang, and Huang Gai."** Astonishment was spread throughout the room. None had expected their lord to already decide his officers.

**"The rest of you will stay here, guard the home front. We will leave in a few weeks, and if the battle goes well...we should return within a couple of months...Shi Na I wish to speak with you privately."**

The family meeting is swiftly dismissed, and as ordered Shi Na follows her master. **"Shi Na...you're work with weapons has improved splendidly over the years, I'm sure Master Shi is happily and proudly watching over you in the afterlife."**

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

I felt the same...I know he has been watching my progress. **"I thank you for your words. "** But I know that he wished for more then a conversation of my weapon making. **"I have a favor to ask of you…"**

He opens the doors to his study. There on the desk...are these? **"I want you to make a series of weapons. One will be the very weapons you will use. The others will be for your siblings."**

He picks up the metals, and hands them to me. **"Use these to make the best weapons of your caliber."** I stand tall, accepting this obligation. **"I will go beyond my talent...I will make weapons worthy of the Tigers of Jiang Dong."**

_3rd P.O.V_

Every moment the young maid had time to herself, was spent outside in the gardens, perfecting her family's weapons. Taking the high quality metals she carefully melted and mixed, morphing them into the ultimate blades.

She started of course with Sun Ce, Sun Jian, and Da Qiao's weapons since they would be the first to need them. A sword made for a Tiger, Tonfas fit for a Conqueror, and Fans designed for a Beauty. Hours passed far too quickly for the young creator…

Majority of her time was consumed with her daily chores, and though that helped with certain processes for her creations to be crafted, she still had much to do. Not to mention she often had visitors.**"Shiiiiii Naaaa tell sis that she's being unfair!"**

A small sigh escapes her. **"Lady Xiao Qiao...you know she did not make the final decision."** Clang clang clang. **"I know but she'll be gone for months!"** It's actually funny, despite their opposing personalities they're inseparable siblings.

**"I'm sure you'll find many things to do while they're gone."** In all honesty Da Qiao doesn't have to go. She actually detests fighting. She's joining the coalition and war in general only to assist her husband and stay by his side.

All too soon, the night of the generals prepped their horses for departure. She ran as fast as possible hoping to make it in time. **"Wait!"** It was a good thing she was fast, although had she wasted any time she surely would have missed them.

Catching her breath she thuds onto her knees holding up the sword, tonfas and fans…**"I just finished them...I pray they'll be of use to you."**_ 'Incredible...'_ In both design, and weight each were unique and perfected to their user.

Painted in shades of red and purple, the elder Lady Qiao's specialized fans were crafted light even though the size was big for fast acrobatic attacks. Sun Ce's golden weapons were heavy.

She purposely had it that way so it would improve his strength and control...But she also had it so that his grip bars with ripples so it wouldn't slip so easily during battle, unlike regular tonfas.

One time during training she noticed those type of weapons are hard to handle due to the grip handle being smooth. Sun Ce sadly learned the hard way for he accidentally lost on one of the twins causing it to smack and knockout Sun Shao...poor guy..

Lastly a long elegant edged sword. Like the others this blade shined brightly, unstained with blood, however at the top of the hilt was the Sun family's sacred beast.** "I pray to the Heavens that you all return safely, good luck."**

Mounting their horses, they depart waving goodbye...she walks back into the palace, eager to work on another one of her family's essential weapons. But she started to feel dizzy...and..unbalanced.

She falls...exhausted beyond belief. It was only a few moments later that she was found by a fellow maid. She was immediately brought to her room, and she was evaluated by the Sun family doctor.

**"Well how is she?"** Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao...worried like mother hens, **"Yeah yeah, is she ok!?"** The aged medic shoos them away. **"There is nothing worse for a sick patient then anxious people fussing and fluttering around them."**

Both girls sulk as they leave, as Shao walks in. Stretching his legs, he approaches the young master. **"Lord Sun Shao since your father and elder brother are now away at war you are head of this household…"** Fidgeting Shao does not look the wise herbalist in the eye not showing him his anxiety of having such a role.

However you cannot hide from an old man's gaze, for he was well aware. The adopted son, is a warrior, not a leader...to him if anyone should lead when his brother and father were absent, it should be Zhou Yu or Sun Quan.

_'Both are calm cool and collected, they'd be the best to take care of things.'_ **"I know you have a lot of responsibilities but could you or Lord Sun Quan keep an eye on Lady Shi Na? I fear she may try and work despite her condition."**

Back out of his thoughts, he agrees, asking the maids to prepare something filling for his exhausted sister. He takes a seat by Shi Na's bedside...guilty over his sisters fever. He often saw her out in the gardens preparing to mold and sharpen the metals.

And often he saw her skip her meals...but he knew of the task given to her. How could he not? It was obvious to the tiger cubs...she was a craftswoman for weaponry, and members of the family were heading to war...in need of tools for killing.

It also didn't help that the young lady was as stubborn as a mare. She refused to rest, knowing the importance of perfecting the melting process. To her, her family is everything, one of which if need be would be willing to sacrifice her life for.

_'Still I should've done something...I could've maybe distracted her...or got her away long enough for her to take a quick meal.'_ It reels and turns in his head, why he and the others turned a blind eye...it then hit him.

_'Free will.'_ As a child she had been forbade of making her own choices, she was treated as a slave...forced to do this or that. When she came here, yes she was asked to do things, but if she truly wished she could objected to it…

She wants to repay the kindness she has been given, she wants to be of use to them...instead of a burden. _'I'm sure that Shang Xiang is at least aware of it...Quan definitely knows. But probably won't say it unless asked.'_

They all thought she would be ok if she said so...but now they all saw that the youngest daughter of the Tiger of Jiang Dong, like the rest of them have limits. Shi Na blinks open her eyes with a groan.

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

This is becoming an annoying habit. My body feels heavy and unstable...again. I try to sit up and look at my surroundings. **"Don't even think about it Sun Shi Na."** Uh oh...Shao seems really upset.

**"I have stew for her Master Sun Shao."** Taking it with a polite nod he brings it to me. **"You need to eat and drink all of it, it'll make you feel better."** Knowing he is angry at me I take the bowl. Feeling the warm steam of freshly boiled meat, vegetables and spices.

He sighs, laying his hands behind his head. **"Father and brother don't leave for more then 5 minutes and you collapse in the hallway. To say you had us worried was an understatement of the century."** I remain quiet, taking small bites and sips.

When he's not in a good mood, it's best to let him vent...especially since he's not the type to usually lose his good hearted laugh. **"Now I'm not like Quan and I'm not like dad, so I'm not gonna give you a boring lecture that no one listens to…"**

I manage to make out a smile. **"But I Am going to tell you that you gotta remain in bed till your fever is gone, AND that you no longer skip your meals and hours of rest."** Those are the only times I'd be able to work...great spirits curse it.

He frowns at me, probably understanding my expression. **"I know making our swords and stuff is important, but dad would never have asked you if it meant you getting sick."**

I hate that he's right, I only pray that Shang Xiang or the others haven't sent a letter to them...no doubt they would either return home, or send a reply stating I was in trouble the moment they come back.

He continues…**"If you need someone to watch over your stuff while you do things, ask me, or Shang Xiang...just someone so this doesn't happen to you again...give yourself a break Shi Na."** I make the promise much to my dismay.

_3rd P.O.V_

Satisfied, he gives her a hug. **"I know you probably don't want this, but I'll write a letter to dad, telling him that though you're ok, you did end up catching a fever-I won't say how! But I can't hide this from him...you know that."**

She did, since he is in charge of protecting the house being the eldest(at the moment) and all, every and anything that happened would be on his head. Placing her bowl of finished stew on the nightstand beside her, she puts the covers under her chin…

Despite it all...being the big brother and having to scold Shi Na he smiles. **"Good now get some rest. I'll check up on you in a little bit and don't even try to sneak out..."** He honestly didn't think she'd try.

Even though she had her soup and received the medicine. She still looked really tired and unmotivated to get out of bed. More importantly she keeps her promises...unless something serious happened, she wouldn't break his trust.

So for two long aggravating weeks she remained in bed. But to Shao's frustration she found a loophole that not only allowed her to recover but to also get work done. In the first three days he discovered such. Lian Shi had ran past him and Sun Quan.

Now usually this wouldn't have been too strange since she like Shi Na are generally running around doing all sorts of errands in every part of the household. So it's typically a lot of ground to cover.

What was odd to them was the fact that she had all sorts of metals within her arms. Fearing that the maid was helping their ill sister, they followed in secret. When they arrived, Shao facepalmed at his stupidity.

_'But I Am going to tell you that you gotta remain in bed till your fever is gone, AND that you no longer skip your meals and hours of rest.'_ What he failed to do was state that she was forbidden from working until her recovery.

They found her in bed, with the plans and designs of Xiao Qiao's future fans. **"Shi Na…"** She looks up with a proud smile. **"Good afternoon Shao, Quan~"** Shi Na-1, Sun Shao-0.

**"Shi Na when he meant-"** She holds up a hand, cutting off her brother's speech, poor Lian Shi feels a bit guilty for assisting her friend. **"He never said that I couldn't work while in bed."**

She feels extremely happy, op and here comes Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao. **"And he cannot state that now that I am doing it. And he himself said and I quote _'If you need someone to watch over your stuff while you do things, ask me, or Shang Xiang...just someone so this doesn't happen to you again…"_**

You gotta like how she only took part of his quote and_ 'forgets'_ to add in the whole _'she needs a break.'_ part. **"Now Shang Xiang, Xiao Qiao and Lian Shi, are bringing me my tools and ingredients and are Helping me with the designs...all while I'm in bed. There should be no problems."**

Having no rebuttals, he gives up. Giving the surrender hand signal**. "Ok ok you win, and i'll help too."** In the process he somehow weaves his brother and Zhou Yu into it as well..don't know how, he just does for two reasons…

1, the more people that can keep an eye on the stubborn maid, the better, and 2 he couldn't help but admit that her skills in creating weapons was cool. So if more people help, it means more weapons get done faster and she doesn't have to worry as much.

So becoming a teacher and supervisor, she began revealing her knowledge of blacksmithing that was passed down to her by in her opinion the greatest weaponsmith who had ever lived.

It was awkward for them at first. They were used to fighting with those sharp tools, but not with making. Several times they would have cuts or slight burns from melding the pieces together or trying to make sharpen edges.

At last(but to her not soon enough) Shi Na was released from her imprisonment(bedrest) and was back to work, but listening to her brother she's not overworking herself like before. And quicker then anyone expected our heroes from the war are sighted coming back home.

What was all the more surprising was when they arrived, 6 sets of blades were made, each meant for the remaining members of the Sun family. Now if ever a random battle was to occur...each and everyone of them would be ready.

To be Continued

**Author Notes: Ok I confess this chapter was not what I originally planned but that's ok. I made it longer then expected, so it wasn't only a good filler but it explains how the Tigers obtained their favorite weapons.**

**Not to mention the next chapter will be something I'm sure most of you DW fans will be quite familiar with. This will be posted maybe a day or so before I start the next chapter so stay tuned and Tchao for now~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- **Yellow Turbans**

**Author Notes: For the record this chapter is basically the battle...this is happening as Shi Na and the rest of the Suns are at home…**

**I was planning on making it one chapter where some pov's was where Shi Na was, and what was going on during the war...but sounded confusing, difficult and annoying so I'm doing it like this~**

**Also as always Thank you for reading, reviews, favs/follows. I do not own DW, just my character who according to ShiroKuro is not a Mary Sue(yay!) Ok ok I'm done. Let us go~**

_3rd P.O.V_

They rode deep into the night, not stopping for about a day's worth. Stopped for a few hours of rest, food, and preparation...they repeated this process for about a week. They were driven by many things.

They decided to join to so they could make a name for their family...however they also promised to return home alive, with stories to tell, and a legacy worthy of the legendary Sun Tzu.

They feel nervous, excited, and determined. It takes days for them to reach their destination which is just outside of the Ji Province. They meet their leading commander He Jin. There he meets the volunteer soldiers...one among being Liu Bei.

The Tiger of Jiang Dong also meets a man by the name of Cao Cao..._'His eyes...a fire of ambition...'_ He finds many people who may end up becoming his prey one day.

For now though they were allies sworn to raise their spears against Zhang Jiao. **"I am He Jin, I will be the commander in charge of this battle. I wish to thank you all for coming to fight for behalf of the Han, The Emperor gives his gratitude."**

Men(and women) that stand before him cheer. His speech begins again with the settled crowd. **"We are heading for Ji, our target is Zhang Jiao the leader of this cult of chaos. He has remained in their main camp, and rumor has it that he and his two brothers Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang have magic and control the elements. If we take them out, we should have no trouble in this fight. For the glory of the Han we must prevail!"**

With all soldiers, officers and generals all set...they head out for Ji, ready to claim victory in this battle. Trotting through they see the consequences of one man's selfish actions...dead bodies cover the earth...weapons lay stained red…

People who at one point were struggling like the rest of their now fallen kin are now power lust killers. Not caring who is harmed...A mother and child die in each others arm as a small unit flee…

Or at least, so they think, not at all aware that in the dust cloud that they used to make their escape would also be the place where they fall. **"So this is what it means to live a life of chao...and to think, that it has spread this far…" **With the wind blowing the thick sand fog away, it reveals three men.

Dressed in armored suits dyed of green, white, and gold. Liu Bei, the leader of the volunteers unit, and his sword brothers, Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu.

Shortly before signing up for the coalition they made a vow to one another, they would end the chaos that just began plaguing the land. The Han empire were to be restored to it's rightful glory, and the people could have a land of peace and happiness.

About a dozen or so men of the 'Way of Peace' army hear a sound, the sound of hooves...it became louder, and sharper, and clearer, but could not see the source. Until it was too late, they're crushed and run over by Sun Jian and his officers.

**"This world...has become engulfed in war, so our time has now come!"** He leads his men, eager to reveal his claws and pierce them into his enemy's flesh. His son, his daughter in law, and loyal friends march behind following his lead.

High above the mountains the cause of it all, the spark that how now plagued the land with despair and potential for something anew. Zhang Jiao encourages his obedient minions, stating that the Heavens was with them…

They go to meet the army that stands menacingly before them. Ready and capable of slaughtering everything and everyone. The naive men shout their battle cries, with high morale.

Dressed in robes of blue, purple and silver, the final piece of the coalition puzzle Cao Cao high on his horse, holds out his sword, his trusted friend and cousin Xiahou Dun at his right.

**"Come, once this foolish rebellion is extinguished, the land will be ours."** He slashes the gleaming blade down, ordering his loyal soldiers to meet the yellow clothed bandits.

**"Sun Jian head towards the center, Cao Cao, take your army, and head east. Volunteer units, go west and capture the altar."** Everyone heeds his demand, marching forward.

In the center is Zhang Man Cheng, a lower ranking general. He is killed swiftly by the fight loving son Sun Ce and veteran fighter Huang Gai. The mans officer Yan Zheng gets defeated and captured by Da Qiao and Han Dang's unit.

The aged Tigers army splits in half. Sun Jian, Sun Ce and his wife head to meet up with Cao Cao, while Huang Gai and Han Dang go to assist the willful soldiers. For unfortunately both the east and west groups were delayed in their advance.

**"Behold the mystical powers of the Yellow Turbans. Almighty Winds, hears my call, strike these foolish beasts. Make them fall!"** Overflowing with magic, Zhang Liang summons tornadoes. Any who go near are ripped apart.

**"You shall feel Heavens Wrath!"** Like his brother, Zhang Bao's body glows with sorcery. **"Dear Heavens give us strength, as we fight in your name. Crush these nonbelievers."**

Boulders come down with a thud before the gate, rolling and squashing those who weren't fast enough.** "Slay the conjurers and the rocks and wind will go along with them."** It does not take long for the two magicians to be attacked and defeated.

And as the leading general He Jin stated, with them out of the way the elements used dissipated as well. The armies now able to continue on their way, were able to kill other pesky officers, such as He Yi, Huang Shao, and Pei Yuan Shao.

One by one all had been succumbed by the might of the coalition. Until only Zhang Jiao remained standing with his believers. Despite the numbers he refused to give in. Even when they pound and open the doors of his main base.

Still he had one last trick up his sleeve. **"My children these careless, remnants of the Han will soon be obliterated and we shall create a new world. Victory shall be glorious, come Han heathens, see how you do with an invincible opponent."**

In front of the regular foot fighters were odd, see through silhouettes of warriors. Many soldiers did their best to destroy these illusions. Though they went through them and had been slain by their spears and swords.

Unable to fight these beings...the generals go in search of a device or altar near the mystic revolutionist. There they saw them. 4 large golden flame holders were placed nearby. Every single one of them was vibrating with sheer power.

Each general, He Jin, Sun Jian, Cao Cao and Liu Bei, had destroyed a sacred object. Causing for the magical phantoms to vanish. **"They've run out of tricks, and we've thwarted their advance, kill Zhang Jiao!"**

All mobilize. At last able to quell the rebellion taking the heads of Guan Hai and Bo Zhang. The Great Teacher is surrounded, still confident in his powers fights the generals.** "You shall harm my followers no longer, face the Heavens Retribution!" **However with the combined strength it's too much for the aged wizard and preacher.

He falls with his dying words and practices.** "Oh my soul...it will not ascend…someday...the era of peace...will come." **He finally stops moving...He Jin talks down on the deceased mystic. **"Fool, you will spread your lies no longer!"** The coalition rejoices in their victory.

Glad that they could make a difference. The leading General raises his voice speaking to his army.

**"The battle is over and the Zhang Wizards have all been executed. Without their leadership and magic the 'Way of Peace' movement is over. I thank you as lead commander for your sacrifices." **Smiles all around, honored to be given such praise. **"Now I want all of you to return to your homes, and continue serving the Han. We must ensure that such bloodshed never again paints the land."**

Relieved that they survived and thrived the generals all pack for home, but they knew that just because the Yellow Heaven believers were defeated, did not mean that things would once more become a place of prosperity.

No that era had ended even before the battle...The Han has lost it's power and control. Birthing new ambitions, which will eventually create leaders, who will lead new armies to summon more battlefields. No it's far from over.

Sun Jian looks over his group.** "Wonderful work out there, I am glad you are all alive and well. Let's go home shall we?"** At that point in time he decides to open the letter he received before arriving at Ji...it took about 3 weeks for this conflict to end despite all the problems.

But due to them all being busy, he had lacked the opportunity to read it.

**_'Dear father, I wish to report that Shi Na collapsed due to sickness. She is in no danger, although she has been given strict bedrest._**

**_She has also been constantly working on the task you assigned her. I already scolded her on worrying everyone and pushing herself too far. Anyways, we all miss you and hope you are doing well. Come home soon...Shao.'_**

It not too surprising.._.'Sigh...I should've known that she would overdo it. At least her illness isn't too serious.'_ He forces his horse to gallop. He should write a reply, but he rather just get home and greet his children...and warn them that he is not the only hero born for the chaos.

For Cao Cao a well known scholar in the times of peace but who will be known as a villain in the future. Will establish the Wei empire. Liu Bei who will lay the foundations of Shu and be known as a savior of justice and virtue.

And Sun Jian whom with is children shall build the kingdom of Wu As the Tigers that sink their teeth into the land . Soon these three will fight one last time together, At Si Shui Gate...there Under Yuan Shao's leadership…

they will destroy the tyrant, and in doing so light to fire that rests within their hearts, their interpretation of a peaceful era. There will be blood spilt, lives lost and insanity spreading like a disease...but that is one of the prices to pay

Such is sacrifice for one with ambitions to rule the land. Such is the fate of the three lords who will be the main characters in the strategy of the three kingdoms. The only question is...what 2 will fall, and who will stand on top?

to be continued

**Author Notes: Not bad for a first battle chapter~ Whatcha think? No worries for there'll be a good continuation of the story line...which means we'll be dealing with a terror known far and wide, and his name is...LU BU *dramatic music plays* **

** Ohh this will be fun because he is one of the scariest villains i've ever faced. Hope you enjoy this, reviews would be lovely, and favs/follows would make me a happy senorita! Thanks guy and stay tuned tchao for now :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-**Si Shui Gate**

**Author Notes: Dear lord. This is gonna be intense we're gonna meet my worst nightmare...sob i don't wanna die!**

Shang Xiang: She's ok, she's just reliving her last game battle with Lu Bu. I think at least…

**Author : Sob, Shang Xiang protect me! I don't own Dynasty Warriors(If I did I'd dress up Lu Bu as a princess)**

_Lu Bu: WHAT WAS THAT YOU SWINE!_

**Author: Eeekkk! *runs away***

_3rd P.O.V_

For the Tiger of Jiang Dong, it was a relief to be home and see his family. Both he and his officers rode day and night to make it back.

He was glad to see that the palace wasn't in pieces as well.

**"Daaaaaaaaa~"** Everyone chuckles as the sisters embrace one another again. **"You missed it, Shi Na fainted due to a fever, and we got her into bed...And and then she was sulky."**

She pauses for a moment, when she wishes to the younger beauty can talk. How does she breathe?

**"But then she tricked Shao reaaally good~ So we helped her finish her weapons. Look at mine! Aren't they great?!"**

_'Ah speaking of which.'_ **"Shi Na...I need to speak with you…"** She winces...and nervously follows her father.

She was hoping he would forget or take Shao's word when he wrote to them that she was already punished for overworking herself like that.

**"Kneel child."** She obeys...sweating..shaking…She hears his sigh. Before a hand on his head.** "Don't do something stupid like that again. There is no reason to overdo things."** _'I knew it...'_ It was his lecture.

**"Because of this I can't trust you to go into battle Shi Na…"** She looks up. **"But my lord...what if something happens, I need to join the battle!"**

In denial the maid tried to protest..._'I have to go...what if something was to happen to them!'_

He shakes his head.

**"And what if you fell ill, or got injured and proceeded to war. There is no mercy in a chaotic zone. If you push yourself too far you may not come back alive. So I will not allow you to join in the next fight. Do you understand?"**

Glumly she nodded. It shouldn't have surprised her...she worried her family and masters.

If she was to be stubborn and did the same thing she could jeopardize the whole army.

'_It seems I still have a long way to go before I am able to repay their kindness.'_ With a small smile, he taps her shoulder.

**"Alright. Go on, I'm sure you have much to do."** He didn't want to do it…making her upset like that.

However in his opinion it was for her own good. The last thing he would ever want to do is bury one of his children…

His fears of seeing his children die right before him plagued his dreams.

But he knew they were strong, that if something was to happen, they'd keep going if not for their own sakes, then for the family and the new world they dreamed of. All of them have grown.

_'There's not much more I can teach them...So now my only duty is to watch over them...as both their general, and as a father.'_

It was not too much longer after that, that the Sun family was again called into battle.

**"Once more we are joining a coalition, this time to slay the tyrant Dong Zhuo. The one leading it is Yuan Shao, and we are to attack Hua Xiong who resides at Si Shui Gate."**

After Zhang Jiao's defeat one of the Han emperors advisers' started getting greedy.

Dong Zhuo started gaining power within the government, by assassinating others that were equal to his rank.

He began creating his own army and now has a force to be reckoned with. Yuan Shao, a man from a wealthy family would not tolerate such.

So with the help of his friends Yan Liang, Wen Chou and Cao Cao he is currently creating an army to match the selfish traitors. Summoning those who had played an important part in the Yellow Turban war.

**"I'll be taking Huang Gai, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao…"** Shang Xiang slumped on the table...she was hoping to finally join her father, but like with Shi Na, he didn't feel that his younger children weren't ready.

Which is also why Quan too was excluded.

Like with Da Qiao, Xiao was only allowed to come with them due to her husband.

Whom of which they would stay together especially under such circumstance.

With his blade Ancient Sword strapped to his waist, our handsome strategist in the making hops on his noble steed.

**"Wait for me Lord Zhou Yu~ I'm coming too!"** He wished she would stay home away from the dangers of this new era.

However like everyone else residing in the palace, she is a great warrior. She would be an asset.

But still a husband can worry. She jumps in between her lover and the horse, cozily protected. **"Wait Mistress!"** Poor Shi Na...she just has to run around so much. **"Hmm what's wrong Shi Na?"**

A moment to catch her breath…

**"You-you forgot your weapons!"** In her hands...in blends of red and blue. Nearly identical in form and size to her sisters fans, but matched only for Xiao's usage.

**"Oh thank you Shi Na~ I can't believe I almost left these."**

That only increased Shi Na's concern...actually that increased everyones concern...Nonetheless the lord departs with his chosen fighters.

Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang are on the ground, disappointed that they couldn't go.

Sun Quan and Shao were playing a game of Go? Eh probably stress relief. And Da Qiao and Lian Shi….are watching a tired Shi Na watch the sulking siblings.

With a shake of her head she rises from her knees._ 'This is going to be a long day...'_

Meanwhile the representatives of the Southlands, made their way to Si Province...

It was a long trip for the group. And unfortunately the winter season had started come, with ice conditions.

From there they meet the honorable Yuan Shao. **"I see you have finally arrived. I had heard that you all had excelled during the 'Way of Peace' rebellion."**

Sun Jian affirms the accounts that not only the leader of the coalition heard but what everyone has been talking about, especially in the south of China.

**"Now that you are working under me, I am sure you will become even more incredible in battle."**

Xiao Qiao frowns at their head general.

_'This guy is soooo bossy and arrogant.'_ She feels something squeeze her hand...it's her husband.

Eventually the head of the family gives the orders of his officers locations.

The couple were to head east along with their lord and master Huang Gai. **"Xiao Qiao I want you to stay with me, we'll fight together. I'll feel somewhat more relieved knowing where you are."**

She smiles raising her fans that she had dubbed True Grace...knowing he's concerned for her safety.** "Advance! Subdue these traitors!"**

The confident lord orders his men to march.

Sun Jian too gives his men the signal. **"Our target is Hua Xiong at Si Shui Gate, move out!"**

As the Tigers go and meet the enemy soldiers, slashing through their swords. Reinforcements come.

**"We have arrived to assist Master Yuan Shu."** Zhou Yu slashes each man that comes toward him and his family.

Turning around he has already seen his wife open the gates to the enemy's defense base. **"Xiao Qiao, please stay with me."**

** "Of course, but I promised to protect you didn't I?"** He smiles at her childishness…

_'She makes things so simple...'_ **"We'll protect each other."** Sun Jian's units and officers advance slowly, they weren't used to battling in such a cold environment.

And with the snow storm heading to their direction, as new waves of opponents rush at them...

Their supplies and strength slowly dwindle. **"My men are exhausted. Everyone we must rest and regroup before going further."**

A messenger arrives with new to alert the general.

**"My lord Yuan Shu's supply route has been cut off. Master Liu Bei and his men have gone to clear it open but they need assistance on your end sir."**

Understanding the situation being dire, our petite warrior heads out.

Her lover goes to follow but is stopped by his father. **"But my lord she-"** His protest dies out due to his leader's response.

**"She knows what she's doing, like the rest of the women in our family. She'll return safe and sound, with the food and water."**

_'I can only hope he's right.'_ He is forced to wait. _'Is this how Sun Ce had felt when he went to war with his wife?'_

Surprisingly enough he did, he was always anxious...though he was proud of her for fighting for and with him.

He always worried if someone ambushed her, or managed to capture and subdue her.

Such is the consequences of going to battle with friends and loved ones. But the poet and musician need not worry too much. **"Aren't you proud of me my lord~"**

She not only returns but arrives with the supply captain whom with his men deliver the essential provisions for the weary soldiers.

**"Well done my dear."** Forcing his horse to a gallop the aged father and warrior dashes forward.

**"The food has arrived, prepare for another assault."** With war cries his men fight on.

Eventually both sides meet up working together to destroy the one army that for the most part has either holed themselves before the gate.

Or have already been defeated and slain. Such as Xu Rong, Li Meng and Guo Si, even Jia Xu falls as the allied forces take control of the center.

They make their way towards the doors hiding the cowardly commander.

Banging it open, some footmen battle their opponents who had been waiting for their arrival.

Only be killed and thrown out. What comes out...a man of ferocity and power. Riding a crimson horse. Wielding a halberd he confidently slashes the men.

**"It-it's Lu Bu ahhhhhh!"** The lowly ranked fighters retreat, knowing that they'd be facing imminent death. **"Hmph you cowards...is there no one to oppose me?!"**

Liu Bei, angered by the waste of so many lives challenge the incredible warrior.

Along with his sworn brothers they try to defeat the demonic general.** "No sense in wasting our lives. Forget Lu Bu and kill Hua Xiong."**

Hoping to provide their allies some time. The three brothers challenge and taunt the wicked Lu Bu.

Zhou Yu finding a separate path leads his family through preventing an ambush in the process.

They soon discover the head general of the battle to be inferior compared to Lu Bu's might and cut him down. Forcing Dong Zhuo's army to retreat.

**"Tch, what weaklings...This isn't over!"** His opponents try to give chase.

Yuan Shao orders them to stop…**"Save your energy. And count your blessings that you weren't killed by that beast. We will be leaving shortly to head after Dong Zhuo."**

Sun Jian gives their leading officer a request for withdrawal... his men weary from the long march and battle had almost been forced to submit due to a lack of supplies.

Majority of the allied coalition sneers at the infamous Tiger. **"What, is the wittle kitty hurt? How bout scared!"**

His family send glares to the obnoxious men. **"Some hero...must be getting old.**"

They are ignored which only more or so angers the soldiers. They are greeted on the way out.

** "Master Sun Jian, it was an honor to battle alongside you."** The only ones who understand clearly of the veteran's motives.

"**It was an honor for me as well Master Liu Bei. You and your allies may be the only ones capable of going head to head with Lu Bu. May your next battle end in victory."** He encourages his steed to a run.

Only Liu Bei, his generals and Sun Jians family could see why he chose to retreat back home.

_ 'Yuan Shao will send his army towards destruction.'_ He saw how he hid behind his soldiers and yet kept telling them to keep going.

He also noticed how he had not one strategy to help prevent the loss of men nor raise the morale of the troops.

And if Not for Liu Bei's courageous acts, Lu Bu would've most likely killed them all.

Not to mention the moment they claimed the battle as a won. The arrogant general insists that they continue their journey straight for the tyrant.

_'He may come from a highly ranked family and he may have charisma, but he is no true leader...his army if not with highly skilled warriors will be slaughtered.'_

The Tiger of Jiang Dong refused to keep his family in such a disorderly uncommunicative force...

_'I'd have better luck beating my son Quan in a game of chess. Or Huang Gai in a drinking contest.'_

No he knew it would be better if he returned home so he and his troops could rest and recover.

If the coalition had yet to demolish Dong Zhuo's reign by the time they had rested and resupplied...then he would send reinforcements…

He cared not for how he is treated. Though he will not tolerate reckless endangerment to his clan. Bringing an age of peace.

Making a legacy worthy of the family name, and making a place of joy and prosperity are all important to him, but family is always first priority...always.

to Be continued.

**Author Notes: Yahoo I dids it~ I beat Lu Bu and I finished the Si Shui Gate chappy yippeee~**

_Lu Bu: *Stomps in* YOU!_

**Author: Yikes! *turns invisible***

_Lu Bu: I know you're in here you worm! How dare you not put Diao Chan in this chapter and HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME RETREAT!_

_ The moment I get ahold of you, you'll be sorry!_

**Author: *whispers* Anyone else thinks he's scarier in the authors notes? So it's not just me? **

**Ok good...no wait not good! I hope you liked it and Please send reviews and such so I don't die by his hands please! Tchao for now**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-**Celebration**

**Author Notes: Ok Lu Bu is gone to do...Lu Bu things so I am safe. So onto the next chapter! I don't own Dynasty warriors folks~**

_3rd P.O.V_

Sneaky...that was the word to describe their behavior. They were planning, they were working together for this special occasion. They hid it well.

She knows nothing, she sees nothing, so of which she does nothing.

**"It must be perfect."** One mutters. **"It will be a success."** One exclaims….another ponders.** "Someone has to keep her distracted."** The eldest of the bunch raises his fist. **"Let's go there's not much time…"**

_Sheena's P.O.V_

**"Heyyyyyy Shiiiiii Naaaaa~"** Hmm? I look away from my herbs. My father was kind enough to let me grow an herb garden. If ever there was a need of ingredients for an antidote, we'd be prepared.

**"What is it Lady Xiao?"** She grins at me.

"**Sis and I wanna drag you, Shang Xiang and Lian Shi to this latest tailor. From what I hear, she knows what she's doing and has cheap prices. So after lunch you'll head to the staples and choose a horse."**

She skips away and I sigh. I don't mind accompanying my mistresses...however I don't usually go to the tailor...

I can't picture myself wearing dresses and elegant armor. And knowing them they plan on dressing me and Shang Xiang…

Unlike them I am no girl anyone would desire. With my tan white hair, and green eyes, I'd seem more like a freakshow.

However I will endure...because I know that with the ongoing battles lately, we hardly have time to ourselves.

It's been about a week or so since the warfront at Si Shui Gate. And from what Lord Sun Jian said, the coalition had already managed to bust their way to Hu Lao Gate.

Sadly many were killed on the route there, if not from the terrain, then by ambush.

Despite their victory over the battle, and the death of the wicked tyrant, many spent their time mourning over their allies.

I stare up at the sky. Clear blue, not a cloud present, bursting with light from the sun.

Such a beautiful day, and yet we live in a world where we're unable to appreciate such scenery. I continue my chores.

Making sure every room has been cleaned, any assassination attempts caught and destroyed.

And preparing for lunch, a salad of fresh greens, rice and cooked fish. With freshly brewed tea.

I take a sip and bite of each. **"Heavens curse it…"** I toss the fish…**"Someone managed to add the venom of a deadly snake."**

I start coughing...falling to my knees…**"That's the 5th attempt this month."** I'm forced to start over.

I rise and unable to move...I focus, waiting for the poison to circulate and die within my body.

Several moments pass, before I'm able to endure the pain. I swiftly work on the final preparations of lunch.

**"Shi Na how are the preparations going?"** I smile at her. But she sees the pain in my eyes. **"Should be done within mere minutes."**

**"Don't tell me another poison attack!"** I can't lie to her, so I nod. **"i'm afraid so…but it's been taken care of." **She doesn't say much after that, but brings out the untampered rest of the meal.

At last the fish is cooked and I bring it out. Everyone was able to eat without fear of death. I was able to relax, for at least a little while.

Lian Shi had unfortunately reported the reason for my tardiness.

When he finished eating, my lord and father pats my head, checking to see a spike in temperature.

**"I'm fine…"** Da and Xiao Qiao, unaware of the situation drag me. 3 horses, prepped and ready for us wait outside the stables.

**"Shang Xiang can take Enchanted Princess since it's what she's going to be today, Da and I can have Immortal Jade, and Lian Shi, you and Shi Na will ride Shining Star."**

_3rd P.O.V_

Lian Shi took the reigns, worrying for Shi Na's condition.

Even though she is immuned to most poisons, it doesn't mean she's capable of tolerating the intense pain that comes with ingesting toxins.

And the young maid had no complaints. It was peaceful, content silence into the village.

It was a usual crowded and busy day for the civilians. However the newest boutique was a bit outside the town.

It was moderately sized. It wasn't overly large, but it wasn't small to house where it would be crowded with a group larger then 10.

It had this calm, cozy like feel to it. Much different compared to the market.

"Hello? The Sun family are here for their appointment." A muffled sound from what was presumed as the tailor is heard. "Welcome~" Turning her head she sees one her age, give or take a couple years.

Eyes as blue as the sea, hair though now in twisting black pigtails usually in a bun. A little taller then Shang Xiang but definitely shorter then Lian Shi.

**"Ch-Ching?"** She grins triumphantly...glad to catch her kin off guard.

**"Hey little sis~"** It was most certainly a surprise. In the last dozen letters she's received from her family not one included that they moved.

She rubs her hands excited. **"Now my pretty what to do with your clothes…"**

She pales realizing that she's been set up. **"Mistresses…"** She turns to them, each feigning innocence. But at that point she's taken by her elder sister.

** "Minngggg if you could bring in tea, I'd love you~"**

Her reply is not heard...considering she was too busy laughing with glee over dressing up Shi Na...It became quite the show.

The family and ladies of the Suns' would watch as their dear little one come out in such adorable clothing.

There was one that truly caught everyones attention. Her hair elegantly braided and placed up. Wearing a red and pink shaded qipao dress.

It hugged her body comfortably. But also revealed the growing figure.

She blushed...embarrassed...she was not at all pleased that she was tricked into being a dress up doll.

**"Oh that one is absolutely perfect!"** All nod in agreement, and the outfit is purchased. Unlucky for Shi Na she had to keep it on, by order…**"Ohhh so adorable...wait till the boys look at you."**

She was cuddled at, much to her dismay. She couldn't wait to return home and looks the miserable emotions she was feeling deep down.

She was all the more mortified, when she arrived back at the manor. Her masters were all awaiting their return. There was rapid chaos in the household. A food fight...

Running brothers and screaming.

The women were not unscathed for they faced the wrath of thrown bread, moon cakes and other sweets. **"What is going on here…"** Everything had been frozen in place...

Sun Shao was the first to recover…

Sheepishly grinning he looks away from his sister.** "Happy birthday Shi Na…"** She stared at them incredulously...

_'All of this, just to celebrate my birthday...'_ It was hilarious, it was ridiculous…

**"It was all Ce's fault, this all started he smashed my fine moon cakes."** The eldest tries to defend himself.

** "Hey hey, if Zhou Yu hadn't tripped me, i wouldn't have destroyed them."** Soon enough they once more bicker like children.

Not even Lord Sun Jian could say anything...because he was involved as well. He went to see how his sons were doing with their culinary masterpieces and got a fruit pie to the face...instigating the war further.

**"You guys are hopeless…"** She smiled at her crazy family...they are nothing like ordinary high status families.

**"Thank you all…"** They're loud, care not for traditions, and are free spirits, she wouldn't have them any other way. If only this could last…

Later that night Shang Xiang and her young adopted sister ready for the night. **"Did you enjoy our party...well attempt at a party."**

Chuckling the now 13 year old set her hair.

**"I did it was fun. Maybe I should make the parties from now on though."**

The redheaded tomboy smiles. **"That'd probably be best, now I have a favor for you...could you cut my hair? I'm tired of having to constantly deal with it, and I wanna have it short for when I go into battle."**

The teen frowns at her mistress. **"Are you sure?"** In her opinion, her sister looked fine with long hair. A confident nod.

**"Definitely."** Sitting behind, the delicate process of evenly slicing off of hair strands.

Eventually it becomes as short as a man's with bangs that could easily held up with a headband. **"It's wonderful Shi Na, thank you!"**

The next morning would be a shock to the remainder of the family. But for now there's peace.

To be continued

**Author Notes: A good filler and set up for the next battle *+* Can't give hints but will guarantee that it will indeed be another battle. Can you guys guess? Thank you all for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-**Fallen Hero**

**Author Notes: Graaa I'm going to cry typing this chapter. Sob but for the story to continue I must advance in the timeline...forgive me T_T I don't own dynasty warriors. I'm sorry _! *sniffles***

_3rd P.O.V_

The next morning...Shi Na awoke to find her family and lords comrades sleeping on the ground. Due to the party, alcohol was involved. Of course having bad memories of the consequences of a man under intoxication, she didn't touch the stuff.

And it was a good thing she didn't considering almost everyone had the worst hangover capable. So lots of tea and water was brought out as the sun rose to the sky. Many had gotten a good look at the tomboy princess and her new hairstyle.

The women cried. **"Nooo why did it get cut."** They weeped. **"Now you resemble a man!"** They exclaimed. Shang Xiang actually felt pride at the thought, she like Shi Na couldn't imagine herself on a satin throne in feminine garb.

To the female warrior the dresses highly status girls were to wear were tight, heavy and uncomfortable. She was not one to stay home bear children and wait for word of her lover. She'd rather be out there fighting.

Today was the day she finally got the chance. A letter arrived via bird, his treat was a bit of leftover moon cake.** "What is it father?"** The Tiger of Jiang Dong noticed all of his children's attention were strictly on him

**"You know that since the death of Dong Zhuo the coalition generals have gone their separate ways yes?"** All nod, wanting the veteran to continue. **"As of right now Yuan Shu, one of which has gotten into a battle with Liu Biao of Jing...and wishes for our aid."**

A cold chill travels down Shi Na's spine. It was as if one had dropped ice down her back. Or a cold mist surrounded her body. No one had seen her reaction for their focus was towards the head of the family.

**"I have decided we will go at his request. And this time all of us are going."** Finger's grasp onto the 13 year olds sleeve. It was Shao...he didn't want her to enter the battlefield...not yet at least.

Granted he was concerned for all of his siblings, however it would be Quan, Shang Xiang and Shi Na's first...the young maid, in his eyes was too young and inexperienced in training to take up a blade.

He's seen the skirmishes, he accompanied Sun Jian when he was going out and attacking bandit camps. It wasn't a pretty sight, nor was the battle something to laugh about...but he knows that no matter what he says she will have to come.

He prays that his adopted father places those three at guarding the main camp…and if not at least with officers who have had gone into previous fights. He pays attention...

**"I want Ce and Zhou Yu to take the main army to the center route. Shang Xiang you and Shi Na will go with Huang Gai in the east. Shao you and Quan will protect the main camp. Finally I myself, Han Dang, and Cheng Pu will head west."**

By theory the plan was perfect. Each group would go and advance, force their way through the three outer gates. Open the two inner gates, meet up and together surround Liu Biao…

Yuan Shu saw the Sun family Head's talents, which was why he was asking for assistance. The battle was to take place in Xiang Yang of Jing. No one went solo, which brought relief to everyone.

They all went to pack their belongings. **"Hey sister…"** She looks up at her elder sibling who has just picked up her Luna Chakrams, bouncing them in her palms. **"Are you...anxious about this battle?**

Gazes meet...being honest our littlest Sun member tries to explain her reaction to entering this conflict.** "I don't think I am anxious or fearful about fighting persay...but."** She bites her lips trying to grasp words describing earlier.

**"I feel as though something terrible will happen, frozen air entered my being, icing me to the core."** Though Shang Xiang expected an honest reply, she did not think that her younger sister would have such a reaction however.

**"What of you? Do you feel alarmed going to a new place where you may not come back alive?"** She forces out a laugh, brushing her fingers through her short bangs.

**"When you put it that way yeah...I mean, this is our first fight, we can easily be killed, and though we've trained for this moment and I'm ready to make a difference in the world. I'm scared with what we're going to be facing, we're facing reality now."**

She was right, it was no more a dream of a young spirit. It was no longer a dream. Now they will encounter the true horrors of war. Nonetheless this is the path they want to take. Their decision will not change due to worries.

The bow mistresses tosses Shi Na her short 3 point daggers.** "Come I'm sure everyone is waiting for us."** With a nod, they head outside the palace. With closed up bellies, they ride to the Jing…

The enemy was already ready for them, and stormed through their camp. **"Remember stay together and follow your objectives!"** They pounce on their opponents. A few officers such as Cai Mao managed to sneak his way to their main camp.

Only to be slashed by Sun Shao and Quan. Wielding brass knuckles, the elder of the pair dubbed Shrouding Fang, he got up close and personal with the troops. The other son, a sword named King Wolf rips those against him apart.

The battle was going well. Though inexperienced, Shang Xiang and Shi Na fought magnificently, taking out their opponents **"And I thought I'd seen everything."** The older soldier gave them a hand from time to time, making sure any archers were bombed.

With their speed and strength they actually were the first to make it in front of their specified gate. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu along with their wives had been able to go and destroy the bases in front of them. Causing mass confusion among the uncommunicative men.

**"You fool, what business do you have coming here with your family? Hmph, you'd have lived longer just hunting along the Jiang Dong."** Insulted Sun Jian points his sharpened Lone Tiger at Huang Zu.

**"Be silent you mutt of Liu Biao. I will not listen to your pitiful howls. This land will belong to the Sun family."** There was a clash of swords. Many of his men are slain, and he flees. The ferocious beast follows his prey. **"You will not escape me!"**

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

I managed to defend myself well.** "I won't let you into this castle-"** I stabbed the guard captain in the chest. Facing all that was around me. **"Come, if you wish to get in my masters way, then die by my daggers."**

Lady Shang Xiang snuck her way through. We had decided that with her speed and maneuverability. She would easily be able to open the inner and outer gates. Lu Gong was defeated easily by her hand.

Master Huang Gai and i took care of the soldiers before we met up with her. This was going well in our favor. **"Ok Lady Shi Na, Head to the west and assist our Lord, Lady Shang Xiang, assist your brother. I will continue to stop the men here in the east."**

Both me and my sister knew Huang Gai...he would be fine, not only does he use such a heavy and long metal studded rod. But in addition he has his explosive bombs. At the moment our priority was to meet up and help our family.

So we ran. I continued heading straight as she attacked Kuai Liang. From what the messenger last reported, Lord Sun Jian was tailing after Huang Zu. If I'm fast enough I should be able to cut him off before reuniting with Liu Biao or anyone else.

There were very little units here to stop me...but it's odd. If you're expecting a huge army to come banging on your walls. Would you not want men to protect them?

I rush my way all to the outer west gate. Just as our father reaches officer. **"Hahaha You idiot! You've fallen right into my trap!"** It becomes clear to me…**"I won't let you!"** That ominous feeling, that cowards strange behavior...he wanted my Lords life.

I have to kill the archers. Before they have a chance to strike! I push past Huang Zu, 1, 2, 5...there was 8, where's the final 3!? **"AGH!"** No! I turn my head. He's been shot. How...dare he…

_3rd P.O.V_

Something snapped within her at that moment. Seeing him on his knees, hurt, doing his very best to stay conscious. Watching as the enemy that caused such was sneering at him. And archers grinning at their clever tactic.

'_Clever...more like stupid. Now they face my wrath!'_ Somehow an intense warmth circulated through her blood. Gripping her sai knives waves of heat burst out. Burning her opponents. She slashed at every single one of them.

The cursed officer fled, fearing the childs raw power. Hearing his pained groan, she comes back to her senses. Rushes to his side.** "My lord!"** He tries to smile and assure that it's not so bad…

But he knew it would only be an optimistic lie. Taking his good side, she brought him back to the main camp. **"I'm afraid my wounds are too bad for me to stay. I'll have to withdraw. My children it's all up to you now."**

The messengers send out their lords statement to the remaining fighters of the Sun family. Quan and Shao go to take over their father's previous position. Leaving Shi Na to try to stop his wound from bleeding him out.

_'Come on...please please stop...'_ She had a bag of herbs and supplies of bandages were handed to her. She knew very little of first aid. She had heard a great deal of it from her sister Ming. But it often confused her..the delicate process of saving a human life.

She never thought she'd have to experience this. Having to look over a loved one who suffers and weakens due to a wound. She has no one to help her through this. Gulping, she plucks the arrow out of his side. He intakes a breath.

He didn't want to scream, and scare the child further. The blood gushed out..._'Stay calm...Ming said priority number one was to stop the blood flow...'_ She does her best, and though it refused for a couple minutes, she stubbornly stopped it.

_'Ohh now what do I do...now's not the time to paralyze.'_ Panicking she asks her adopted father to take a bite of one of the herbs in her pack. She may not know much of healing physical injuries, but she knew her plants….she knew her poisons and medicines. **"This should lessen the pain."** Weakly the Head Sun chews.

Meanwhile, Sun Ce enraged of his father's condition heads straight to the men. But is stopped by both Da Qiao and his sworn brother. **"Calm yourself...going straight on without realization makes things even more dangerous."**

Clearing his head. He makes a vow. **"Liu Biao, I will personally make you pay for what you've done…"** The four head on...ready for vengeance. Shang Xiang...torn with grief and anger continues fighting.

She saw the horrid officer flee and threw her chakrams. **"Not dying here. Retreat!"** She wanted to give chase...but she knew, that right now her brothers were going to claim victory here.

She also knew that Shi Na was doing her absolute best to help their father. Allowing her rage to overpower her would be a disgrace to those around. She will fight, she will keep going. Not resting until they've won.

_'How could this be?'_ Liu Biao had not at all expected this. His theory was that if Sun Jian had withdrawn, the others would have much less moral and retreat. Allowing him to keep the territory and claim one of the greatest heroes lives as prize.

But he was so horribly wrong._ 'I only seemed to make their determination rise...they'll come for my head.'_ He sends out his reinforcements though were easily defeated. All he could do was wait for them to come.

He had hordes of troops and archers...none of it helped...he was slain.** "Aug so my might was not enough...to defeat you…"** He fell clutching his side. Much like Sun Jian had when an arrow pierced his abdomen.

Sun Ce who had taken control of the army in their Lords stead, thanked everyone. He crosses his arms. **"I'm worried about father, with the wounds he received, he will be in no condition to lead, I have to do my best."**

Everyone arrived back to the home base. Shi Na...covered with blood, pale, and unstable waited for them. She never seemed...so fragile until then. **"H-his wound is bandaged, and he seems ok...f-for now. I'm no doctor, so one must be called immediately."**

A small glimmer of hope grew in them. If given proper help ahead of time he could be saved. But up till now the tiger cubs always had confidence that their father would bring about a new age...Now though they pray, they're not so sure.

to be continued

**Author Notes;: Wahhhh I'm sorry Sun Jian! Out of all the three head rulers, you were my fav. Granted i love Wu and the Sun family in general but still. Sob why did you have to suffer that wayyyyy?! Curse you Huang ZUUUUU.**

***Cries* See told you I'd cry. Reviews favs/follows would be nice...knowing i didn't allow this to happen without good reason.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- **Hello and Goodbye**

**Author Notes: Don't own DW.**

Da Qiao: May I ask why it is your author notes, was to be so short…

**Author: I'm pretty sure you and the readers can guess…**

_3rd P.O.V_

They did all they could, but it was inevitable. Every time it looked like their father...lord Sun Jian was out of the woods, another problem arose, making his condition worse. It was painful for the tiger cubs to watch their protector suffer like that.

It wasn't hard to see. He didn't want to leave them, he wished to stay in this world. But he was mentally and physically drained...his will was the only thing keeping him from returning to the heavens.

One day, he asked his children to visit him. One by one they would approach the old warriors bedside. Begging that he didn't ask for them separately just to say goodbye. He was the one to lead them. To rule over the land..._'How could this happen?'_

Ce the eldest of the children and one to take over after his passing was to visit their dad and lord first. **"Hey pops, how are you feeling?"** As of late his wound had become infected. Causing fever and an agony of pain.

**"I'm alright...more importantly…"** He sits up starring his son straight in the eye. No words were exchanged in voice. But the gaze spoke volumes. **"You will be the one to lead after my passing. I know you can do it."**

Overwhelmed...that was how he was feeling. He never expected to be handed such responsibility so quickly. On the battlefield as a fighter he was confident. Leading an army that look up to you to have all the answers and decisions. Not so much.

A servant...Lian Ku to be exact enters the doorway. She bow giving her lord a special relic. A relic of which he gives to this son. **"This is yours now. I have a feeling you will be in need of it in the upcoming future."**

_'But this is-'_ Frozen, he stares at the jaded seal. The Imperial Seal. An object of utter importance, carved into each side of this magnificent piece were words of the ultimate ruler. Courage, Honor, Respect, Compassion.

It's value was known for being held by the emperor himself. Sun Jian during one of his campaigns had stumbled across it upon chance. Seeing it as a gift of the heavens he took it back with him.

He knew that it would become a great help for taking the land. But he now realizes that it will not be him who be able to make use of it. But rather his children. **"Father...I-"** He wanted to say 'I'm not ready.'

However he saw the ill man's eyes...he had total confidence in the young man. Sun Jian then asks for Zhou Yu. Whom of which he asks to watch over and help Sun Ce and the rest of his kin.

He asks the same of Shao. He had a father's pride and of which he knew that they would be fine, that they would continue on their conquest. However he did not want his flesh and blood feel guilt or grief over his soon to be death.

Shang Xiang and Quan had been asked to come together. Both worried...he had never shown when he was tired and sick. Seeing him now was heart breaking. **"Quan Shang Xiang. Support your brother…"**

He starts coughing. Alarming the two cubs. He recovers, and once more speaks. **"I want you all to stay together...when alone though you are strong, you have no one to assist you when you eventually fall."**

He reaches for both of their hands, grasping them. **"However when you're with one another. You'll have someone to keep you upright, and to rely on."** No matter what was to happen. They would work to build the a world that they dreamed of.

They would uphold the morals that were taught to them by this great hero. Eventually it came down to Shi Na...she saw her siblings. Doing their best not to cry or break their masked expression.

They were lucky to have such a passionate hero as their father. Blessed even to give them such love and happiness. Teaching, guiding, protecting. Everything up until then was for their future.

She quietly opens the door. She has a sick feeling of deja vu...she remembers doing this before years ago. She kneels before his bedside. From their he gently rubs her head.

**"Shi Na...no matter what happens, I do not want you taking any blame for my health."** She always wondered how he knew her worries. He smiles, **"Listen though myself, your birth father and Shi Su are no longer able to be there physically."**

He raises her chin. Meeting her saddened eyes.** "We will always be watching over you. Protect this family, and keep pushing forward, to a life where you can be happy and proud of."** Bleary she rubs her eyes.

She didn't want to cry in front of him, not after everything. **"Will you do it little one?"** Sniffling she nods. **"Good. I give you and your siblings my best wishes…"** She jerks her head watching in horror as he closes his eyes one final time.

**"My lord… please please wake up."** She tries shaking him, but he refuses to awaken. Again and again she does her best. **"You can't just- Wake up, don't leave us yet."** She begs...she pleads 'Don't leave...not after all that's happened.'

**"PLEASE MY LORD...father! NOOOOO!"** Her eyes burn from the salty tears that pour down like a river. Ever since her birth she was abandoned. Her blood parents for reasons unknown passed away.

Her grandfather who wanted nothing of her gave her away...the innkeepers only wanted her for money and free labor. Shi Su and now Sun Jian...both the only men she'd dare give the title father to, have left her.._.'Alone...broken...'_ She fell...

She rests her head on the deceased sobbing her soul out. She was in such despair she didn't even noticed the rest of them enter. She was picked up and carried away. Away from the one that gave her a new chance...a life…

It took much time for those pale drops to cease falling. By the time she was able to see clearly again, night had fallen. She was outside...no one was there with her...It was how she felt after the Tiger of Jiang Dong finally lost the battle of survival.

_'The stars...are so bright...,unlike the future of the land. Why...is it my fate. To finally let my guard down just for me to shatter.'_ Someone taps the young child, startling her. **"Shang Xiang…"** The bow princess tries to smile, but she too is filled with sadness.

In her hand is a cup of warm freshly brewed tea.** "Here…"** Shi Na gratefully accepts it. They sit side by side to one another, as the cool breeze flows through the trees. **"Shao carried you out…"** Numbly the youngest Sun nods.

Shang Xiang embraces her sister. **"I'm sorry Shi Na…"** Ashamed...the young maid tries to blink away the tears. She had no right to cry, she had a job to do. Now that the the tiger lord is no longer among the living. She would not want to further worry the remaining survivors of this grieving people.

She was to defend her family with her life. _'I will not be a burden.'_ She rises. **"Mistress...I'll go prepare dinner."** She rushes off. The tomboy couldn't help but understand Shi Na's retreating figure.

_'I will not disgrace his good name...'_ So she worked, and worked. She helped Zhou Yu get Sun Ce back on his feet, as well as the other members. The funeral came...flowers were placed his his headstone.

She would not break down...not this time. On the outside, she looked as if his death never bothered her, however on the inside she was in great turmoil. Two people knew for a fact of her false bravado. They knew she didn't move on…

Every night since his burial those two found her at his gravesite crying. _'This can't go on...'_ It was clear to them that they were in need of reinforcements. A couple of weeks after the great lords death, help arrived

She had been cleaning one of the vacant rooms,** "You look more depressed then I thought…"** She turns her head to the door…**"Ming…what are you doing here?"** She manages a smile. **"I was called to check up on you."**

She was puzzled, saying she was fine. But her elder sister knew better. She could lie to strangers, maybe acquaintances...not her, not Ching and definitely not the Suns'. **"Try again little Shi, trying to fool Ming will lead to disaster."**

Blink blink…**"Ching?!"** She grins, posing. **"We came to knock some sense into you."** Suddenly the room got full, her family. **"Sorry Shi Na...we asked for them."** _'Shao...Shang Xiang.'_

Distracted she didn't see what was to come. She was flipped over.** "NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU TO HIDE AWAY YOUR EMOTIONS!"** Instinctively she goes to her knees with her head down.

Everyone, was scared of Shi Ming's outburst. Normally the mellow doctor in training would refrain from shouting at her sister. Especially considering the fact that up until age 6 shouting was all she knew and feared.

In this case it's tough love. She denied help from her siblings, her comrades, and is unable to see that she's killing herself. She's lost weight, spent long days and nights working. Much like she did back when they left a while back.

_'It will scare her, but she'll also listen.'_ **"SUN JIAN TOLD YOU TO PROTECT THIS FAMILY, SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HURTING YOURSELF LIKE THIS!"** She trembles with terror...yet she now knows what she's been doing.

**"Do you hear me…"** She nods vigorously...not wanting to suffer at her sisters rage. The audience before them sweatdrop. _'Scary...'_ Ching hugs the terrified teen from behind. **"And we'll be living here from now on as officers of the Sun family~"**

Shi Na faints...it was too much of a shock to her...she awakens...hoping that it was a dream. But she unfortunately ended up finding the reality of both Ming and Ching fighting over some bobble or another..._'This...isn't happening.'_

It didn't take long for another war campaign meeting to take place. Much to the maids dismay, all of her siblings and new faces were abound in the room. _'So of which more must soil their hands with blood.'_ Some we find her age if not a bit older.

Sun Ce begins. Clapping his hands. **"Let's get started then. First off I'd like to Welcome...Lu Meng, Zhou Tai, Lu Xun, Ling Cao, Shi Ming, Shi Ching, and Ling Tong our newest recruits."** Thanks of gratitude are shown.

**"With all of your help conquering the land will be much easier with you and my family beside me. We've already traded the Imperial Seal in exchange for troops to Yuan Shu."**

He meets the eyes of Zhou Yu and his siblings, silently encouraging him on **"And we plan to take the Wu territory, that is where our family's ancestors are from. If we gain that area it can be our home base and first foothold in ruling China. You with me?"**

Cheers...it was clear...they would follow the Sun family to their graves. Everyone is given their positions. Take up their armor to enter a path to greatness...It is here that Shi Na names her blades…BloodyTears

to be continued

**Author Notes: I did it...it was an agonizing process...but I survived writing such a heart aching chapter….Sun Jian is dead, Sun Ce has taken control of his lords and fathers ambitions.**

**We have new officers, a new battle and a new leader. Shi na had to be judo flipped and yelled at by the calm Ming to snap out of her...depression? Inner Darkness? Whatever is a good description.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying it, and I am grateful for the read/follows/favs/reviews I receive~ Tchao for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- **Wu Is Born**

**Author Notes: Things are going good. A shout out and thank you to my latest follower Unsubstantial Reality. Seriously appreciate it. Now then I don't own Dynasty Warriors~ Have fun!**

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

It was a rather short discussion. Much my Master Sun Ce's relief...he could never sit still and focus for a long period of time. So with the plan they came up with he was rather pleased.

_Flashback_

**"Ok first off...Shi Na"** I snapped to attention. Awaiting whatever command my brother had for me. **"I want you, Shang Xiang and Shao to stay home, if push comes to shove we'll need you three as backup. There's no sense in sending everyone in if not necessary."**

The three of us looked at one another, understanding completely...We cannot afford to be reckless...especially with a lack of men and land. Something changed within my sister...much like with Ce she has become calmer, more rational.

Like all of us she probably realized that there is always danger in this time of chaos. Though i highly doubt it's crushed her spirits of fighting by her family's side. **"As you wish Master Sun Ce."**

Since our father's death we have become all the more closer. However I cannot act so informal infront of all these new recruits. You never know ones motives until presented. Grief and sadness still plagues my heart at the memory.

To think that it has only been a month since his departure.** "Good now Quan and I will arrive first and start heading for the neutral bases and troops. If we can convince them to join us, it'll be all the easier and less casualties."** Quan stands upright.

Out of all of them, he is the most collected...and the most pressured. As the second son he has to live in the shadow of both his father and elder brother. However I know that it rarely bothers him.

We has Lian Shi to thank for that. She was there for him, and is always by his side. Even now I see a brush of their hands during the meeting. He will do whatever in his power and abilities to help his brother rule.

I happen to see the two brothers send a silent message between one another. One I am unable to read. **"Finally Zhou Yu, he will arrive shortly after me and Quan. With him will be the new recruits, and fresh supplies for this battle."**

After his arrival he was to meet up with Master Quan and from there make two army fronts. It was simple, it was doable, and best of all if someone was in a dire situation, it would be easy for other officers to come to their aid.

_Present_

That's it basically...their fleets had left not too long ago. They would be arriving at Wu within a day or so. Shang Xiang has spent most of the time training with Shao...I bring out the tea sets. "You guys wanna take a break?"

They were weapon locked, but quickly broke free of each others grasp.** "That sounds great, thanks Shi Na."** I place the set down and they kneel grateful for something to drink.

**"You guys have been sparring for over 2 hours now."** Both exclaim in surprise. To them it felt like they had just started. It's silent for a few minutes. I look at the blue open sky above...not a cloud, a gentle breeze and a warm glowing sun.

There should be no delay in their travels. But I am worried...Ming and Ching have decided to join the war. Both as officers and as the masters in their field. My sisters as a doctor and as a seamstress have had no experience in fighting.

So currently I'm sure, that both are being taught and learning now. I hope that all of them return safe.** "Shi Na, don't look so overwhelmed. They'll be fine…"** I sigh, standing up and unsheath my sai daggers.

_3rd P.O.V-Sun Fleet_

As Shi Na had predicted, both of her sisters had picked up intense training on the boat they had chosen to ride. There they had met Lu Meng and Ling Tong, whom both had been grateful for their assistance in learning the ways of a soldier.

**"You're lucky Ming, your expertise as a medic will surely help you on the warfront. All I can do is make clothes…"** Ching usually is so happy and cheerful, full of energy. She realized shortly after joining that she was a liability however.

**"That is untrue, with the skills you posses we can adapt under any environment."** Ming laughs lightly at her sisters puzzled expression. To her it wasn't so hard to imagine.** "There is more to winning a fight then just swinging a sword."**

Da Qiao who had overheard their conversation agrees with the younger Shi. **"She's right. You could make clothes to keep us warm in the snow, you could make armor to protect against sharp blades."**

Ching had never thought of it...Neither had anyone else for that matter, amazing some of the troops and even Sun Ce himself. He walks up. **"It takes everyone's experience and skills to make a difference."**

All attention was trained on him. **"Your sister Shi Na, used the knowledge of a blacksmith to craft the very weapons we hold. And even now she takes all of the things she's seen to use for our benefit."**

Gaping everyone glances down at the very tools they had chosen. Shi Ching had decided to equip the Thorned Whip. A long light metal spiked chain. With the right amount of power and speed. Targets could be slashed and ripped apart.

But in addition they could also be bound. With struggling, the sharpened pricks cut it's victim, causing blood loss. In Mings possession are needles. She gave them no name. Shi Na on the other hand did.

_'I call them Mercy...'_ These needles aren't made for murder. But rather for disabling. With her intelligence on medicine and the human body she can do much. With them she can use them when stitching a wound that is too large or deep.

But in battle by hitting certain parts of the body, or even by dabbing a poison or two on the pointed ends, she can cause paralysis and forced a soldier to their knees. They won't die, but they will be unable to battle.

_'She made these...'_ Despite the business her job, as a spy, as a maid and as a general, she has the energy to create a weapon most suited to their master. Sure others if forced to could wield them but never to their fullest potential.

She had known both girls since her childhood, so of which the whip and needles were something the wise crafter knew all too well would be chosen by their hands. Not too far from Sun Ce's boat was his brother Quan.

**"Brother...someday soon, the day will come where you surpass even me."** And not too far behind them was Zhou Yu. **"Our chance has finally presented itself Zhou Yu. Let's show them what we've got"**

Staring into the heavens he speaks. **"Father...watch over us, for we will claim all of China for our family."** Birds soar high above the sails. Screeching and guiding the way to their beginning.

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

I practice my form, sleek and mobile. I always preferred fighting with tools that were light and capable of striking fast. Although the BloodyTears were made that way. Something feels odd when I hold them.

They feel...empowered as if enchanted. During the battle of Jing...after watching the ambush unfold. I felt...rage, it intensified and became a glowing heat. I was unaffected but the enemy that was around were...burned.

I see it, the waves of power vibrates through my blades...What does this mean for me...for my masters.** "Wow Shi Na you have been gifted!"** They approach, Gifted? What do they mean?

_3rd P.O.V_

**"We're ashore me Lord."** He gazes over the green land. It was beautiful, fresh full of resources and opportunities. **"This place isn't a bad start for my first step towards taking over."** He looks at his wife who smiles.

He issues the command. Everyone makes their way towards the neutral bases, claiming them as their own. Many volunteers offer their assistance. Their enemy was Liu Yong, one not many thought very highly of.

The area was full of disputes and conflicts with the officers there. Sun Ce, and his wife made their way to Hui Ji fortress. While fighting against Chen Heng, the Sun family found an unexpecting welcome.

**"My Lord Sun, I Jiang Qin and the pirates of Jiang Nan, are reporting for duty."** Many of those belonging to pirates and bandits wanted to make a better life for themselves and the new world.

So it was common for them to join armies of conflicting lords. Sun Quan advanced his men, making his way to the Niu Zhu fortress, just as his elder brother entered the Mo Ling base. Their opponent...Dong Xi.** "I surrender, let me help you claim this land."**

Yan Baihu is quickly defeated. Things aren't so easy on the 2nd son of Sun Jian however. **"Take him out!"** Taishi Ci, a loyal and powerful general of Liu Yong, orders an ambush.

Cut off, with no one but the enemies around...a familiar event that flashes in the Tiger cubs. **"If we don't hurry Quan will not survive."** Sun Ce wants to rush to his kins side. Zhou Tai leaps ahead. **"I'll assist him."** Ling Cao and Ling Tong go as well.

Taking his word, the Little Conqueror trusts his officers and remains in his position. They force their way in. Destroying all that stood to cause him harm. **"I thought that was the end of me, thank you."**

Fan Neng, is slain by the officers, shortly before Yu Mi's life is taken as well. **"My apologies for my tardiness."** As of that moment, another set of boats land on the sandy shore. In it Zhou Yu Flips off the ship. Sun Ce turns to greet his friend.

**"There you are Zhou Yu, sorry to start without you~"** He knocks out an enemy troop who tried to stab him. The handsome man smiles. **"It is no trouble, allow me to give you a hand."** Raising his weapon he joins in.

Rushing through, Lu Xun, and Xiao Qiao. **"We're hereeeee~"** They fight alongside their comrades knowing the end is soon here. Wang Lang in no time at all falls from their power.

All together, the massive force under Sun Ce breaks their way into Xin Di castle. There they see Liu Yong flee like a coward. **"Taishi Ci I place you in charge, don't fail us."** Despite being left behind the now leading general faces the officers.

**"I will not back down...no matter how bad things seem. Even if I am the only one left standing in this army! I won't go easy on you!"** The Tigers raise the weapons, Sun Ce dives into the duel between him and his enemy.

_'What is a great warrior like him doing here.'_ Impressed Sun Ce holds nothing back, eventually defeating him, and claiming the land. The head commander is captured, and is asked to join the ranks. Of which he accepts.

**"Liu Yong has fled securing us a foothold on our conquest. In addition we have gained many capable officers to join our cause. No complaints here. From this moment on we'll use this territory to drive us on in the battles to come. Just wait, for the Sun banner will reach the Country!"**

_Back at home…_

**"That's right Shi Na, everyone when they reach the age of maturity, are able to use the element they were born of. In my case I have control of the element win. Shao here, and Lian Shi has manipulation over ice. Ce, and Father have earth."**

Shi Na flicks her wrist, a flame grows on her finger. **"You, Zhou Yu, and Da Qiao belong to fire. Quan and Xiao use lightning "** It was strange to her. Watching as she was able to push and pull the flame causing its growth and shrinkage.

But unlike a usual flame this one, is a bright yellow white color. It reminded her of her hair…**"Each element is unique...I know Xiao and Da's flames were purple and pink."**_ 'How strange...'_ It explained what happened at Jing.

Although she questioned her new power._ 'Why has it appeared now...why couldn't I had gained its usage sooner.'_ She stops...there was nothing she could do about the past. Right now all she can do is hone this new ability. To use it for the future.

**Author Notes: Done it again! And this style of the story was what I originally wanted for the first battles. Having it go back and forth on P.O.V's so I'm kinda proud i was able to pull it off. Anyway, now we have the pat where those crazy elemental attacks come into play yay! Ok, Next chapter...Trials of Sun Ce with a twist~**

**Hope you're enjoying it, fav/follows/reviews please! Tchao for now.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-**Trials Of Survival**

**Author Notes: *See's yesterdays # of view* 0_0' Holy...Kyaaaaaa thank you! ^/^ Most i probably ever got in a day~ So let's keep this up! I don't own DW!**

_3rd P.O.V_

A year went by oh so quickly. And yet so much was accomplished. Sun Ce with his charisma, strength and passion had an army to be feared.

Majority of the South was under control. Friends ended up Nicknaming him the Little Conqueror…

They soon were going to advance north. Plans were already done, preparations were nearly complete...all they had to do now was wait.

But things started...going wrong. Shi Na had been overhearing talk of betrayal...

There were men here in Wu that did not think so highly of their lord. A few days previous, a mysterious magician who called himself Yu Ji came.

That was when things started going downhill. He spread lies...instigated arguments and brawls.

And even now has challenged Sun Ce...At the time only him, his sister turned spy, and Shao were the only officers at the castle in Wu. The other generals had left for supplies and to scout out enemy villages.

Not at all aware about the trouble brewing within.

**"Brother Ce...this is obviously a trap...you can't go alone."** Yu Ji wanted a one on one duel with the eldest Tiger Cub.

**"He has messed with my men, he has insulted my family and now challenges me Shao! Hell yes I'm going to go, neither of you are to be involved."**

It was his job, his duty as the head of the family to protect his army, his fathers dream, and his siblings.

He will not risk their fate.

Annoyed at his stubbornness, the 2nd eldest of the Sun requests that his 14 year old sister say something, make Ce see common sense.

She has been hearing them argue back and forth, and frankly she's had enough.

**"Now is not the time for this squabble. Ce as a lead commander you have every right to decide what's best for your people."**

Glad that he takes his side, the Conqueror is about to say thanks.

That is until she continues. **"However as your family and as your loyal officers, it's Our job, to fight by your side and protect you."**

Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, he sighs and agrees. **"Alright fine, be careful though, we have no idea what we're dealing with."**

Both nod, and follow him to the center of the Jian Ye castle.

There an elderly man, in his 40's smiles wickedly. **"If it isn't the Little Conqueror...I will be more then happy to claim your head as my prize."**

Shao and Shi Na stand in front of their lord, pointing their weapons at the menacing sorcerer.

** "If you were wise Yu Ji, you'd best leave our lord alone and vanish!"** Watching his movements they circle the strange man. **"Oh ho, I didn't expect your siblings to come and help you. What a nice family you have here."**

He smirks at their sister...she keeps a blank face but all of them were alarmed...

He knows the truth. And claps his hands together.** "But I think we should separate you three for a bit hm?"** He flicks his wrist.

Suddenly Ce's brother and sister glow before disappearing. **"What have you done to them!?"** He rushes to strike at him, but goes right through Yu Ji.

_'An illusion...'_ **"Fret not, they are not harmed...I only teleported them elsewhere...far enough away so I could have some fun."**

Flipping his tonfa's and getting into battle stance, the tiger goes after the magician.

**"I'm not scared of you and your petty tricks, bring it on!"** On and on he runs around attacking the enemy, but each time he becomes thin air.

Just for one to come after him. They taunt him, infuriating him further.**"How many of you are there...heh whatever I'll get ahold of the real you eventually."**

The illusions are all eventually destroyed. Back at the center of the area, Yu Ji awaits the lord of Wu. **"Impressive...but let's see how you deal with this~"**

Shao was frustrated beyond belief.

_ 'Damn he was right there...yet he was able to split me and sis that easily from Ce...'_ There was no doubt in his eyes that he was still in the castle...he ran through the empty hallways.

But something seemed wrong._'No one is around...it's as if, the soldiers and servants were never here in the first place.'_

He also noticed...he was going through the same area. **"Enough of your magic Yu Ji, come out and face me you coward!"** Evil laughter echoes.

**"Now now Shao, no need to be hostile...usually you're the kind hearted comedian."**

In the shadows...his opponent stands.** "Not in the face of a man that dares threatens my family. Prepare yourself!"** Summoning his ice, clear spikes fly straight at the conjurer.

But as with Sun Ce, it goes right through, unaffected.

**"Ouch, that's not very nice...think of what model you're being to your family."** A mystical wave of his hand and someone he'd never thought possible was to fight him. **"I'm sorry Shao...but you have to die."**

Meanwhile Shi Na was searching for someone, anyone, who could come and assist.

But as her brother realized, not a single soul other then the 4 of them were present.

She tries to summon one of the Sun messenger birds, but none come at her call.

She enters the garden, knowing it was the shortest way back to the middle of the palace.** "Uh uh uh little Lady, I can't have you go and helping out your brother just yet."**

A fire wall rises in front of the maid. Blocking her exit. She turns to the demonic wizard…

**"Why are you doing this?"** He sighs and teleports behind her.

**"What I want to know is why are you here. You are not a blood relative of the Suns, and yet they consider you kin...and of which you hide your identity as a maid. What secrets do you hold my dear?"**

She manages a laugh. **"Someones been doing their research...But you're not in the need to know."** Extending her fingers the flame engulfs Yu Ji, surprising him.

He had not been aware of her elemental...she's very good at hiding things.

And in his lost of concentration she was able to sprint out of the gardens. But she had done more then that.

Unknowingly that had been the true villain. And by breaking his focus, the phantom fighters surrounding Sun Ce, as well as the child version of Shao, were gone.

Shao taking advantage of the miraculous distraction made way to the center. There the two siblings met up.** "Thank heavens Shi Na you're ok."**

They run in the same direction, hoping their brother was alright.

**"Indeed though i think I angered Yu Ji...we'd best pick up the pace!"** Unable to comprehend her meaning the elder sibling leads the way. **"Lord Ce!" **

At the call of his name, his reliefs shows through. **"Hey where ya been?"**

Both take a few moments to rest and breath. When thunder booms. **"You cursed wench…"** Back to back the trio stand firm looking around for the first sign of movement.

**"You'll pay greatly for that."**

It no longer sounded like a man but rather an injured beast.

**"Shi Na...what'd you do…."** Curious ones aren't they...she shrugs.** "Burn him."** Literally and figuratively.

Mystically appearing, Wu troops raise their blades in front of the Sun members. **"Hey guys we're on your side…"**

Shi Na slashes at one of them...who turns simply into a puff of smoke**. "More mind games…"** Dozens come swarming at the warriors.

Though he doesn't show it, Yu Ji is actually starting to worry.

He didn't think they'd be able to find each other nor overcome the obstacles he's created. **"Not bad!"** One thing their enemies always seemed to do was underestimate them.

The price normally paid for is death.

So in addition to regular troops, he summons more clones of himself, and see through ghost soldiers.** "Ugh/Aww/Not again…"**

Aggravated by this arrogant weakling, They summon their elements and take out the true, now 2nd degree burned Sorcerer causing his tricks to once more go bye bye.

**"Seems I'm going to have to use my ace."**

_'What could it be…?'_ Suddenly the rest of their siblings approach...Sun Jian and Shi Su as well…**"No…"** 2 of the three are enraged...1 is, paralyzed…

**"I-I can't…"** Both brothers look at the 14 year old. Even if they were illusions, she couldn't strike at them.

A chakram soars and lands, slashing at Shi Na._ 'Just as I expected...'_ He was waiting for one of them to have a moment of weakness._ 'One down…_' **"Ahh!"**

She's forced to her knees in pain.

Shao and Ce had no choice but to fight, they made every last one of the fakes disappear. Even Da Qiao...even their father.

Seeing the youngest ones tears, they glare at the monster.

**"How dare you…?"** They stand in front of their sister. Protecting her. **"Do you realize what you've just done!"** They walk...oh so calmly to their enemy…

She tries to stand up as well...to fight alongside them...she could not, she lacked the strength.

She felts so...drained. **"You're going to pay!"** More troops showed up to fight them. **"Keep them coming, we could go on all night if we have to."**

The demon assured that it would be the last test. More versions of Yu Ji attack them.

Worried of her brothers. Shi Na stabs herself with one of her sai's, giving her free movement. She stopped a sword from embedding into Sun Ce…

At last with no more tricks up his sleeve, he is all that stands.

He's attacked ferociously, and mercilessly. **"You aren't worthy to claim our lives."**

He lands on the ground with a smile. **"If I must go, one of you shall fall with me."** Under his robe, a vial of poison gas. Shao, catching eye of it first pushes both away.

**"SHAO!"** Purple mist spreads throughout the room. All three hold their breath, and cover their mouths with cloth.

But soon all end up coughing from the toxin. Shao thinking fast, slams open the door leading outside. Leaving the body…

In fresh air...all three are able to properly inhale and exhale. They are exhausted, mentally and physically…

Shi Na was injured and is still bleeding from her wounds. And each one has unfortunately had poison in their lungs.

Though now their remaining family returns and their loyal allies come with medicine and assistance...their fates were not yet determined. The three look at one another.

_'Will we survive?'_ The others had no idea what had happened tonight, they only hope its over.

to be continued

**Author Notes: Phew...how exhilarating. I'm tired just typing it, although it doesn't compare to how those three feel. Next battle will be their toughest yet. **

**At least one will die…Follows/favs/reviews please! Tchao for now :3**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-**Vengeance**

**Author Notes: I will soon convert Sen into Samurai Warriors(he's into Japan stuff) And dear lord he's already starting to think of hilarious DW one shots...it has begun folks. Oh well it won't interfere with this story so yay! I do not own DW~**

_3rd P.O.V_

They were ill, oh so ill. Ming examined every single one of them. But the most she could do was bandage her sisters wounds and give them medicine to numb the pain. The remaining Suns' and their comrades in arms worried so much.

**"Quan...no matter what after the next battle you are to lead in my place!"** Despite the pain, and mental strain all three continued on with their duties. **"But Brother...I could not lead."** '_I'm not you, I'm not capable of handling such a task.'_

Poison was deep in their systems, and there was no known cure. In addition the cruel, bitter Yu Ji cursed the three siblings. One day Shi Na fell on her knees while sparring with Shang Xiang.

Ching, Ming and Ling Tong who were walking by came to her side. She could not cease her coughing. **"Dear Heavens Shi Na, stop overworking yourself like this...you'll kill yourself at this rate."** She mutters she's fine and rises to her feet, she hears that way too often.

Compared to her brothers, the young maid was in the best condition. Poor Shao was laying in bed. Unable to move, every day his friends and family visited him and entertained him. It was a pitiful state but he does not regret it.

The smallest tiger cub recalled speaking to him about it a time or two. **"You know if need be I'd do it again lil sis."** He had suddenly changed the topic of their conversation. He knew all too well that she blamed herself for not preventing this.

He rubs her head...ruffling it the way their father did.** "I'll fight this...we all will. So stop being so concerned about me and Ce."** That's what he had told her. However, how can one not be frightful of what's to come.

Shao was not to join the next battle, in a way she was relieved because he would be able to rest. Her bigger fear was coming home and find him in a permanent sleep like her lord. _'Please Shao...hang on. I promise I'll find a cure!'_

She set off, keeping a watchful eye on her eldest master, while her fellow allies and family kept their gaze on her! Their next opponent...Huang Zu. Yes, that name was all too familiar to the Sun siblings of Wu.

Had that man not been born, their late father Sun Jian would still be with them today. This battle meant more to them then just gaining territory...but the easing of their conscious knowing that the man had paid for his crimes.

Had he just gone into a one on one duel with their father, yes they would still have a great anger towards him. Though that wasn't the case. He set a trap on the veteran. Placed him in a situation he could not break free of.

And after succeeding with his ploy, he simply fled...scared of the consequences for him. To them he was no warrior with honor, instead he was a coward who thought he could do as he please without any repercussions.

Not to mention he is not the most kind-hearted ruler. Rumors spread stating that though he had great loyal officers under his disposal they lacked the praise and gratitude they desearved. Making the moral of his men less than usual.

Attending this fight, was Sun Ce, his wife. Zhou Yu and his wife. Sun Quan, Ling Cao, Ling Tong, Shi Na, Ching, Taishi Ci and Lu Meng. Shi Na had volunteered to stay home and have Shang Xiang fight, but she was refused by her older sister.

**" I got Ming and Lian Shi here to help me and Lu Xun to tease. Anyways you need to go, you wanted to see if you could make a cure for Shao and Ce right? So go out there, find the stuff, take care of everyone and make sure Huang Zu pays."**

She scoffs at her friend and princess. **"You always did make things sound easier then they are...Don't You fret my mistress."** The maid was certain of one thing. **"I won't allow Huang Zu to escape unscathed."** They hug one another. **"Take care of Shao...I'll see if I can bring back herbs from the battle."**

She was hoping to find and make an antidote for her brothers. But her luck was often balanced, she'd have some happiness, then of course something happens. It was raining when they prepared the camp in Xia Kou. Sun Ce was fatigued.

Zhou Yu and Quan saw and panicked over his condition. **"Chill out, I'm fine."** Shi Na spoke quietly to Da Qiao…**"Stay with him my lady..:"** Knowing her husband all too well, she nods, hoping to convince his to stay out of danger.

Right before their lord goes out to battle, he is stopped by his sister and wife. He tries to go around but Da Qiao holds onto him, shaking her head. **"Please my lord, you're not fully healed. I beg of you to stay in the main camp!"**

He softens his expression, as he always does when it came to his loving wife. **"Thank you, for your concern...but I cannot, I have to battle with my men."** **"Master Sun Ce...you are in no condition."** He smirks.

**"Neither are you. You're wounded."** She raises an eyebrow.** "I'm not the leader who's ill my Lord."** He would not falter...not for a battle this crucial. **"No, I must go."** Da Qiao, though she was full of sorrow, understood. **"Very well...I will go as well."**

He tries to make her stay...though a knowing smile forms on her lips. **"Admit it, this time, it's my turn to protect you."** She refers to the battle of Jing...at one point she had been surrounded by a group of troops, he saved her.

Now she raises her fist to him, repeating the same words he said to her. **"You shouldn't take such foolish chances were those not your words."** He had no comeback, just a nod, as Shi Na relented...So long as she was with him, it wouldn't be as bad.

He grabbed his spouses hand, and they head out together, to meet up with Zhou Yu and Xiao. Together the 4 of them would advance. **"Huang Zu...prepare to face the wrath of Sun Jian's family."** Quan advanced with Shi Na.

**"How are you feeling."** She shrugs, **"As of the moment, my wounds are fine, but I feel rather uneasy."** He could relate. There was so much going on. **"Master Sun Quan...I'll be spending much of my time searching for herbs and couting out the enemy. If something goes wrong, I'll assist."**

She could tell. He didn't think he was capable of taking over Wu. He felt so ill-prepared to take over from his brother. Sun Ce whether he'd survive or not has already stated that Quan was to lead in his place. He didn't realize that everyone had faith in him though.

He nods. The job given to him was to distract the enemy officers in charge of the fleet. While Shi Na investigated the plants of this area as well as give details of the posistions of the officers under Huang Zu. He, Ling Tong and Ling Cao were advancing on the right. Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, his sister in laws, and Taishi Ci were going up from the left.

Lu Meng and Ching are staying at the main camp. And if desperate would come to help any officers in danger. The advance was steady. These men were strong. And refused to fall so easily. Huang Zu couldn't have trained these soldiers. _'If he didn't train them...then who did?' _It had not stayed in their minds all that long.

Ling Cao was to stop the fleet, Lu gong had already been defeated, but there was stil Cai Mao to deal with. But just as the elder Ling made his way over the bridge. He came. Bells jingled... It was strange to the Wu warrior. That was before he felt a searing intense pain in his back.

**"Gan Ning is here~ Come and fight me if you dare."** Standing before him was a cocky young man. He was probably the same age as his son. His hair was in disarray, he wore bells around his waist. he was the origin of the sound he heard. His sharpened River Sword glistened as drops dripped. He was shirtless revealing an assortment of tattoos.

The officer tries to rise. His back was burning, it took all his strength to make it to his feet...it only took 3 blows.

**Author Notes: Ugh bad chappy... Much much editing to do v_v' hopefully I can make this better sounding. Thank you all for your support! Also surprise surprise I wrote way too much in this chapter soooo I'm splitting it up!(meaning instead of one big chapter 2 medium/small chapters) Read/fav/follow/review~ Tchao For now all!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter-18 **The Irony**

**Author Notes: Ok continuation of what was supposed to be the last chapter(i hate overly long chapters...sorry for those that do) Anyways let's cut to the chase. I know own DW**

**"Ahh to be killed by such lowly pirates."** Ling Tong stares horrified...the blood...so much blood dropped into the sea. His war cry against his father's killer, rang throughout the field. Shi Na had heard it...a wounded cry of agony. She knew all too well of the pain

Immediately she goes to his side. **"Ching go and help your sister. Master Sun Quan please take Chings original place at defending the camp."** She encourages her horse to a gallop grateful to Lu Meng. Quickly catching up to her kin. **"Na Na! Need a lift?"**

Clasping hands she lands on the backside of the strong steed. They arrive as Ling Tong and their strange new opponent locked weapons. Thinking fast our intelligent maid threw her knives. Forcing the two to split.

Ching takes her friend's place in battle.** "Huh? Aha a girl's come to fight me? Well I could use a warm up**." Immediately the grieving son tries to swing his nunchaku at his old mans murderer. Had Shi Na not grabbed him first. Steering him away from him.

**"Let me go Shi Na I demand vengeance."** She drags him away ignoring his orders. **"Ching I'm heading to the castle. Keep Bell Boy occupied."** She takes her sister's horse, knowing she wouldn't need it in this fight. **"Will do~"**

She smiles and looks up and down at her opponent. **"Hmm it's not often I find such a handsome but arrogant officer to fight. Do go easy on me."** Gan Ning grins. **"You think you can take me hot stuff? Good luck, cause you're going to need it!"**

Both get into battle stance, moving a great speeds. The enemy was rather impressed. _'It's not everyday a woman is able to go hand to hand with me. This will be fun.'_ His sword versus her whip.

**"Heavens curse it Shi Na why did you and Ching stop me!?"** She coughs a bit, feeling a flare of pain wrack her body. **"I know what it means to lose ones father. However getting revenge means nothing if you die. Wanting to take a life for a life...it's a sad, tragic never ending cycle."**

He remains silent...understanding her words. He had been there for about a year. He doesn't really know the young girl that much. He got very close to her sister Ming, occasionally shared jokes with Ching. Shi Na however was very secretive to the officers of Wu.

Though they were greatly trusted, the time was not right for the newer officers of Wu to learn of her identity. She somewhat disapproves of this battle. Huang Zu did indeed need to be stopped, but not out of anger did she wish it.

To be honest the young girl did not wish to slay Huang Zu like her family did. She wants prevention. To have the calm thought that he would not be a danger to the Suns' anymore. In this day and age it's survival of the fittest…

Before when she first encountered him yes, she would admit, wanting to see her father's murder suffer and fade within the pages of history would've been a great joy to her. But she moved on, her hands just as the coward general was stained with the blood of many.

Though death was common, and nessecary even. It still tore at ones consious. Every soldier who joins an army knew what they were getting into. They knew each time war struck that there was a great chance of death. It still is not a justifiable act.

If not for her family, if not for the passion of obeying lord Sun Jian's final wishes...or the desires from Shi Su...she would never had willingly cause so many corpses to decorate the ground.

_'Today, we will claim this territory...we will come out on top. For the sake of those who fell, and those who've yet to come.'_ She had hoped that there would not be too many casualties...it was a painful thing to both see and experience.

In the front of these two generals was Chen Jiu. They leap right over them.

Ling Tong smacks him upside the head...leaving him to be trampled by his ride. The Sun army mobilizes. Heading for the man who killed one of the greatest Heroes in Chinese history. Deng Long, Su Fei, Wen Pin even Gan Ning were forced to flee by the might of the loyal generals.

Both flanks pincer Huang Zu's men. His walls are overrun, and with no escape route he lays in the mud. **"Ack...looks like my time has come."** The Sun Lords glad. **"Thanks to all of you we wiped out Huang Zu, and we also have secured the lands of Jiang Xia."** The rain as if told by the heavens cease…

A illuminating sun glows right through the dark clouds. Sun Ce crosses his arms smiling. **"Nice work out there Quan...If only I could see what our father is doing to his assassin up above."** We can all imagine that he most likely would not be having a tea party...that's for sure.

The army prepares that night. Shi Na had a rather successful search of plants and organic medicines, she tested and examined the spicimens. Creating several series of of herbal teas and medicines. She sends half of her findings home to Ming. Who hopefully will be able to to make use so that Shao can be cleansed of the deadly vapor.

Late that night, they find themselves a visitor. She who was leaving in search of more of her remedies ingerdiants, stumbled upon him **"What could you be wanting of us at the dead of night?"** Our protectful guardian analyzes the trespasser. Unsure of his motives. **"I want an audience with the lords of Wu."**

She escorts him...keeping an easy pace.** "So where is that girl Ching?"** She frowns, puzzled.** "Why do you wish to know?" **_'What do you want of my sister...'_ He scratches his face...embarrassed. **"She's one hell of a fighter, I wanted to have another go at her."**

They arrive at their tent before she could comment. **"Oh hey Shi Na. What's up?"** She walks in, Gan Ning in tow.** "He wishes to speak with you."** The brothers look at each other, intrigued.** "Very well."**

The ex pirate was perplexed. Usually when it comes to asking to speak with a Master or high ranking individual, it would take hours if ever. All it took for him was a girl taking him straight to her masters. Not at all had he expected it to be so easy...and looking at the three, there's this calm, almost sweet atmosphere.

_'There's something weird going on with that kid.'_ He sits on his knees, continuing his observing of the Sun brothers. They weren't at all annoyed or fearful of his presence. They seemed interested, Sun Ce seemed excited actually. Wanting another sparring partner, but with his illness, that probably wouldn't occure for quite a while. **"So what is it that you wish to speak with us about?"**

He's silent for a few moments, unsure how to word his reasons. **"Um-I would like to join you."** He can't just say 'Hey I know i killed your men and all but my head commander is a terrible leader, I wanna work for you guys...' Yeah no he wouldn't be so blunt.

Sun Ce sips his medicine...a bitter tea, he grimaces. **"Ne, my lord...drink it, or face the scolding of Lady Da Qiao."** She was currently asleep, exausted by the days fighting. No doubt she would be angry at her lord if he did not take his medicine and behave so he could heal.

He slumps sulking and chugs down the disgusting concoction. _'Is he sick?'_ It would explain why he was so pale to the rogue.

**"Ahem, well Gan Ning , you showed incredible skills out there. Personally I have no reason why a great fighter like you couldn't join but it's not up to me."** All eyes turn to Sun Quan...he ponders, then speaks to the once sea bandit.

**"From what my spies had gathered was that until recently you spent your time pillaging villages and ports along the Jiang Dong. Though my brother is correct that you possess great talent. How can I be reassured that you will show Wu your loyalty?"**

He was worried about that. Three years ago he was a captain of Crimson Fang a group of rowdy drinkers who stole, captured and killed to their hearts content. When the country went to a inner war. He decided to work under a lord and make an honest living. He went to work under the crafty Huang Zu.

Even though he made some friends and got into some good skirmishes. He and his leader didn't get along too well. To most of the officers, all he was, was a untrusting loud mouth piece of scum.

Despite all that, he was an excellent soldier. He was brave, he was fast and could read his opponents movements.** "I don't know how I could prove myself other then let my blade do the talking."** The tiger cubs liked his honesty. **"You are not the first of your kind to seek working under us. Many pirates and rogues have come to work under our service and are as loyal and strong as can be." **

**"What say you Shi Na? You saw him on the battlefield firsthand."** She observes.

**"His eyes speak truth, and from what I had heard even though he was greatly mistreated and unpraised he was still fiercely loyal to his master. And from what my sister told me, he gave her a run for her money in combat...My only concern is Ling Tong…"** _'That's right...'_

They heard of his father's death. He returned as an empty lifeless shell of what he was. He remained in his tent the rest of the evening, most likely mourning.

It didn't take a genius to figure out her true meaning. When he saw the pirate, he charged straight at him, desiring his death. Quan took this into consideration. He could relate to the grieving son, on the other hand there was a need of more soldiers and to have such a capable officer with such talents walk away would be foolish.

**"Well Gan Ning we'd love for you to join Wu." **

Our pirate remains frozen in his position. He expected to be slain, to be rejected and kicked out. Though it was unnatural for him, he bows. **"Thanks I won't let you down."** He's shown a place for the night, the next 2 days would be preparations before returning home.

He shared a tent with Lu Meng. He saw the stacks of scrolls and book. Against the wall was Lu Mengs weapon Tiger Hook. He remains standing, not sure how to act around his once considered enemy. **"No need to look so uncomfortable. You're not going to be killed in your sleep." **

He winces his new comrade dead on to his worries...the apprentice of Zhou Yu, was at one point simply a military man. Before learning under his lord and friends that tactics and strength, the mind and the body, they work together in harmony. Since his first set of lessons he has become very good at reading both ally and enemy.

**"It's Just something I'm not used to is all! It's…"** He couldn't think of the right word...without offending his new bunkmate.** "Odd? Unusual?"** He nods. The scroll Lu Meng was studying is placed down.

**"The Sun family, are indeed strange. They value strength and intellect. They honor and respect their followers, treating them as equals. They wish to quell this chaos. That is why they are loved by their people and hated by their enemies."** '_Which is why...it's our job to protect them.' _Gan Ning was then told the tales of the Sun Family, starting with the man who started it all. The Tiger of Jiang Dong.

**"So where does that kid Shi Na come into play."** They were a few ages apart, but something bothered him about her. She was a mystery, one he intended to solve.

** "Ah, that I don't know. I can tell you she has been around since the beginning serving the Suns, she joined her masters in battle. But if you ask around not many would be able to give you an ****answer." **She was a spy, and a maid, a friend and a soldier.

All of the officers minus the Sun family, Huang Gai, Cheng Pu and Han Dang and her sisters, had no clue of her past, her hardships. They saw how the tigers would mingle with her, ask her for advise, and rely on her. They were curious, they could guess a million things. Not at all aware...

That morning everyone had been introduced to their newest recruit. Ling Tong was not pleased...and on several occasions that day tried to kill him. Each time her was stopped by Shi Na, or Ching.

Ching had respect for him, they were equally matched on the field and was someone she couldn't seem to hate. She was indeed upset by Ling Cao's dead. However it was to be expected. _ 'Nothing ever lasts forever...sadly we face death all too soon if not us then loved ones.' _She felt bad for her friend, but she trusted the belled man.

Enough was enough for Sun Quan, of which along with Lu Meng scolded Ling Tong commanding him to stay in his quarters and away from Gan Ning. She sighed as she saw him pace back and forth in his tent.

She had just gotten a letter from her medically knowledged sibling. Stating that the flowers she had obtained in Xia Kou seemed to be helping with Shao's condition. Giving her some peace of mind. She went to deliver the good news as the nunchak user stomps away.

**"I worried this would happen...sigh, I understand Ling Tongs anger, and grieving but he cannot continue trying to assassinate him."** She shakes her head, this was expected to happen.

**"Would you be so understanding had Huang Zu been allowed to join us Master...I know had he'd done so after our Lords death i would've been furious...I do not blame him for acting this way."** He stops his walking. Contemplating the other sides situation.

And stares at his sister...and nods. **"I see your point..."To think we go to avenge our father, only for Ling Tong to lose his...for now until Ling Tong has cooled off I'll keep those two away from one another."** She agrees, for now that's the best solution for those two.

**"It'll also be alot easier when we return home, Ming will be able to talk to Ling Tong a lot better then me. Ching seems to respect Gan Ning as well so those two would make good peacemakers."** She gives her new lord the letter from her sister. He brings the news to the rest of their family, rejoiced knowing that Shao was healing.

Wu now had a new leader. Gan Ning has become their newest ally. _'So much commotion and change has taken place since your passing Lord Sun Jian...But I know that things are only going to be getting harder. Please my Lord, Master Shi Su watch over us...' _

As if hearing her plea...a strong flash of gust blows passed the maid. She sees the flowers fly high above her, only to gently float down at her feet and in her hair. She smiles...knowing that was no coincidence...she walks in the sun, fully aware that there is still much to do, and that there is no way she'll ever turn back.

To be continued

**Author Notes: Owww my back, been typing wayyy too long but it's ok, this chapter is finished wahoo~**

Gan Ning: Hey I thought you said either your oc, Sun Ce or Sun Shao was gonna die.

**Author: Ack go away Bell boy you weren't even around in those chapters!**

Xiao Qiao: He's right you did say. Were you lying?!

**Author: No I did not lie, simply a play on words...**

Xiao/Gan: ? Eh?

**Author: Originally yes I was gonna have one of them die, but then I decided to change that. Death doesn't have to be literal you know. Sun Ce's title as head commander died, and a New Lord, Lord Sun Quan took over. So technically I said one died, not saying how or what/who. So I made a play on words. And anyways Ling Cao died...**

Gan: So you were lying!

Xiao: I knew it!

**Author: -_-' Ugh you two annoy me! So let's ignore them for now folks. Please read/follow/fav/review/pm please~ Thank you tchao for now. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-**Conflictions**

**Author Notes: Hmm things are getting complexed. But thats ok. In a way this will be a filler, but also a preparation episode. At least I hope so ^_^ Anyways I don't own DW**

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

**"Hold still and die already!"** A smack…**"Geez you're persistent. You don't give up do you?"** A slash…**"Oh come on guys, stop this before sister comes."** A bit too late Ching. **"You know very well that Shi Na will not tolerate this."** No, no I will not.

I throw my knives at the two buffoons. **"Ahhh!"** Scowling both boys split and face me. **"If you two have time to pick a fight then you're clearly must be bored with nothing to do…"** It has been a week, a WEEK since Gan Ning was introduced as an officer of Wu.

I have had it with Ling Tong trying to kill the man, and I am sick of hearing of Gan Nings prompting. If they have time to try and kill one another in my lords garden, then they can help me. **"You and you come, you will be helping me clean the stables…"** Both groan...I ignore them.

Sadly Ching and Ming haven't been the best peacemakers...if anything they're taking sides and making things worse. Ming agrees fully well with the Nunchaku user. Meanwhile Ching who never holds a grudge defends the ex pirate.

...I can feel it, the two fools are glaring at one another. **"I did not give you weapons so you could hit one another with them, this is beyond childish."** Both men are sheepish...as they should be, my patience has been greatly tested as of late.

It has also been very difficult to punish them. Despite their hatred of one another they refuse to be separate...I could send them on jobs on opposing sides of the palace on behalf of my lord and one would finish early to aggravate the other. I have never been so frustrated!

_3rd P.O.V-Flashback_

They had returned home. Shi Na and the rest of the Suns went to visit Shao. Who of which though was still on bedrest, was recovering swiftly. **"Hey you guys~ How've you been!?"** He frowned when he saw his sisters dark unfocused eyes.

**"You look worse then me Shi Na...what's wrong?"** _'What isn't wrong these days...'_ She told him of the newest recruit. And how constantly the two tried to kill each other. **"Quan isn't there anything that can be done?!"** The new head of the family sighs.

**"No, Shi Na and I have been keeping an eye on the two, however it's been very tiring. They seem more fearful of Shi Na though."** A demonic aura appears around the girl. **"Officers or not it will not stop me from drowning both in the river…"**

Shang Xiang and Shao stare at her somewhat frightened…**"Damn that's dark as hell Shi Na…"** She numbly apologizes...not meaning any disrespect. Sun Ce holds her shoulders, giving her a side hug. **"It's fine kiddo. Go get some sleep Shi Na...you need it."**

Grateful she obeys. It was then the family who had not gone to Xia Kou learned. Shi Na due to enemy spies scouting out their troops, Gan Ning's pranks, and Ling Tongs demand for vengeance, has taken a heavy toll on the girl.

She was forced to babysit the grown men. She had not slept for 2 and a half days...As one of the top generals of Wu, as a servant of the Sun family she had a long list of responsibilities...last thing she wanted was damage to both people and property.

So now she watches the two warriors clean the tiger and horse areas. The smell was terrible, reeking of neglect. The animals sensing the tense atmosphere, were unsettled. She had taken the liberty to calming the beasts...knowing she could at least tame them…

Not even an hour passed, before the two were brawling on the grounds of the animal pens...Shi Na patience...well put it simply snaps, reducing her to throw fireballs at the two annoying soldiers._ 'I never had to deal with this...not even with the innkeepers.'_

Both men are spared by Lu Xun, who came with news. **"Lady Shi Na...um, am I interrupting…"** Noticing the Flames engulfing her hands. **"No...what is it master Lu Xun…"** She much to her reluctance extinguishes to glowing fire.

**"Ahem, well those two need to come with me. There is to be a war council meeting later today. Lord Sun Quan and Lady Lian Shi also wish to speak with you my lady…"** She nods, leaving.

Both Gan Ning and Ling Tong release their breath...glad to no longer be at risk of turning to ash. Shi Na moved quickly, hoping her masters weren't waiting long. **"You needed to see me?"** Lian Shi prompted the girl to sit.

**"Shi Na...I had heard you tried to set those two aflame…"** She winces…**"My apologies my lord."** He shakes his head. **"No there is no need. I notice how you've shown great restraint and purposely missed...but I ask, was I wrong, in choosing to allow Gan Ning to join?"**

She sighs, she has been a bit too, uptight, and though they drive her insane, she does believe her brother indeed make the right choice, and she tells him that.

Much to his surprise he asks why.** "They fight as siblings would. They pester and annoy one another, though when both are in trouble they blame the other, and if in a serious situation they probably could handle working together, knowing of the dire conditions."** There was another thing.

Their rivalry though eventually causes trouble, it actually brings the best out of the two. She saw how both would do their chores both accurately and at a faster rate then seen previously.

**"The biggest problem at this moment, that is what causes all these negative setbacks, is their lack of trust in one another...and if placed on the battlefield...it may be the solution."** At that point Dong Xi enters.

**"Forgive me...but I fear Ling Tong and Gan Ning have gotten into another quarrel, this time Lady Shi Ching and Lady Shi Ming are assisting them."**

At this point the teenage soldier is ready to pull her hair out and paralyze them. She excuses herself…

Dong Xi leads the way...revealing that his words were truth. **"A soldier, a pirate, a seamstress and a doctor... my own kin and two idiots... Thank you Master Dong Xi…"** He leaves in a haste, knowing what's to come.

_Shao's P.O.V_

Finally released from bed~ No more sponge baths, no more having to lazily stare at the ceiling. And best of all no more medicine. I love my sister, I really do...but the medication she makes me is either so damn bitter...or sweet.

Ce feels my pain, after all he was the original taste tester to see if his condition would get better. Though we're grateful it did, it doesn't help that it was disgusting. I know now that if I can't help it, that I will never again fall sick.

I walk into the fresh clean air. A beautiful day...let's see if there's anyone in the training grounds. I gotta get my strength back, and these new officer from what I heard are tough. I walk not one step and blade nearly stabs into my head...good thing i had good reflexes..

I'd have been a goner otherwise. **"Ha was that the best you got?! Have to say kinda disappointed."** I blink...those must be the two that has constantly been fighting. No wonder Shi Na seemed so irritated lately…

**"Control your friend Ming."** She glares at her elder sister. **"I don't see why I should, especially since yours won't stop pestering mine!"** Oh boy...this is not looking good. **"This way Milady."** Uh oh…**"Thank you Master Dong Xi."**

Those four have just created a demon from Hell...A demon with the ability to summon fire. **"THAT's ENOUGH!"** All turn to my sister...Not once has she ever been so angry...let alone shout like that.

She raises her sai's...oh shit! **"If you are going to fight, then face me instead. You have disrespected our lords. Ignored my wishes, and have done nothing but annoyed your allies. Show me that you are at least capable of combat...otherwise you can leave!"**

i go to try and stop the fight but is stopped. **"Shang Xiang...what-"** She shhes me...I'm forced to stay back. **"Let her do this Shao, she needs to force out her frustrations and they need to learn to work together...don't worry she'll be fine."**

Sadly that's not what I'm worried about...My bigger concern is the fact that Shi Na will kill those two. I tell her that, she responds with a pale complexion. **"She won't...she's not one to let rage consume her...I think."** You think...I hope Ce's having a better time wherever he is…

Thanks to his familys' support and medicine. The eldest Son had recovered from his illness. Although every once in a great while a flare of pain would ignite in his chest.

Nonetheless he still gave his brother leadership of his forces. He knew his brother was destined for greatness. He had no fears. Today he would be spending the day with his wife. His pillar of strength. She had been with him since the beginning. To show his appreciation he decided to take her for a stroll, along the beach.

It was a beautiful sunset. He had felt it again at that moment, nearly falling to his knees, only to be caught by his beloved. SHe gazes into his eyes greatly concerned for her husbands well being. **"Thank you really...without you by my side, I would've never had made it this far."**

He turns their attention to the sea. The water is reflecting the pink and purple hues in the sky, mixing with the clear blue and green seabottom below. **"Beautiful…"** Da Qiao stares in awe of the magnificence…

**"Just like you."** She blushes, Sun Ce normally wasn't one for romance, but he surprised her every once in a while. She felt blessed. Knowing she found love, that she was in a great family. She was grateful being here, with him.

**"My lord...this path we're on, is long and hard. But...let's travel down it...together."** He agreed embracing her, they stay like that for quite some time. They made their way back, arriving from their date to find...Shao, Shang Xiang and Quan.

**"Hey we're back~…Um? Hello?"** They did not turn back to their brother. Both looked at the attention that racked their family. Finding a pile of people knocked out and Shi Na dumping a bucket of water on them…

She pinches Ching and Mings faces. **"Never again will you fight, understand?"** all four nod. Knowing full well that the consequences for having her upset will bring. She sighs, glad to see that everyone was on the same page.

She turns to her family. "**Now that that's settled...I believe there is a meeting we're all to attend to."** She walked away with a quick bow to her masters. Ce blinked…**"What…?"** Shao tapped his shoulder…**"Please...don't ask…"** Ending it there they follow Shi Na's lead.

To be continued

**Author Notes; hahahaha I should've made Shi Na take over Wu. I greatly enjoyed the making of this chapter and best of all I could greatly imagined this happening.**

**And is it me or when I make a character that gets mad, it always seems to mean pain and destruction upon her victims...Eh all well. Anyways hope you guys liked it even though it was a filler. Read/fav/follows/reviews please for it makes me oh so happy, Tchao for now~**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-**Chibi Inferno**

**Author Notes: Time to get serious again, and what better way then a battle? I don't own DW~**

_3rd P.O.V_

Surrender or Alliance...which to choose? There was so much at stake. No matter what Sun Quan would make enemies.

But his decision would decide the fate of Wu, his officers, his family and even his dreams.

There was much dispute in the council that evening. His advisors and en were split 50/50 His family and officers hung in the back of the room, in the middle of the two arguing sides.

Both speak their opinions.

**"It is ridiculous to think we should obey Cao Cao's demand to yield! We joined this army with the firm belief that the Sun Clan would be the ones to save us from the chaos."**

**"Giving up would contradict and waste everything we have stood for. We must fight!"**

The other half oppose.

** "We stand no chance against Cao Cao's forces. They are greater in number, power, and experience."**

**"Even if we did refuse and ally ourselves with Liu Bei, we'd be wiped out! At least agreeing with Wei means we won't be annihilated."**

The head Commander had listened to his torned followers, his eyes moved to both letters that stood before him.

_'Either case would be good choices. I know what my father and brother would've done...but which is the one I would desire...'_

His gaze met with his family and officers.

He knew full well what they wanted...though he also knew that it would be His decision, and no matter what would obey and respect it.

Unsheathing his sword he smashes Cao Cao's letter.

**"We will work with Liu Bei...we will not submit to Wei, we will not be suppressed and make all the lives that were sacrificed to be in vain. Anyone else who dares speak of giving in…"**

The Tiger of Jiang Dong's son...points to the sliced message, and desk.

**"Will share it's fate. Come, let us devise a plan...to show Wei that we will not back down!"** Some were displeased, many rejoiced.

The Suns especially were more than eager to rip their enemies apart with their fangs.

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

**"So representatives of Liu Bei will be arriving shortly...What do you think he's like Shi Na?"**

My mistress was aiming her bow, she wanted to practice for the plans that were sure to come for the battle.

If the battle was to be a success both she and I would chase after the leading general.** "I am not all too certain my lady...From what I have heard is that he is a man who had assisted in battles for the sake of the people…" **

Her arrow flew...as always hitting her mark.

**"Do you believe it is the same Liu Bei that father had praised in the past?"** It's possible...but we will know soon enough. **"If he is it will be a relief. If not, no matter what we will prevail...we can't afford not to."**

Both ladies hear a laugh.

**"Thats the spirit girls. Show the fruits of your hard earned labor and crush all in your way."** Shi Na smiles and bows. Shang Xiang grins.

**"I can see your fired up about this huh Huang Gai?"**

He raises his deadly and heavy Shadow Rod.

**"I've been waiting for a good fight, as is the rest of our Lords officers. Come Liu Bei and his men have arrived, of which we'll all be discussing a plan to make Wei flee with their tail in between their legs!"**

We follow...knowing what's to come.

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Our best option is to challenge the Wei army in a navy battle."** That lead to the strategists to discuss...

Both Liu Bei's Zhuge Liang and Wu's Zhou Yu agreed on one plan...fire. **"What we can do is also chain up his boats, if they can't move, the fire will engulf them further."**

There was many involved for this ploy to work. Huang Gai would pretend to defect to Wei...going by boat, their enemy being unaware of the straw and other flammable objects within.

Pang Tong would pretend to work for Wei.

He would come up with good reasons for chaining the fleet. Before coming back to the allied force.

He would then collapse the east bridge that connected Wei to the allies. Ding Feng would do the same to the west bridge. Everyone involved in the navy part would keep the enemy at bay, making sure that the main objectives were safe until completion.

There was one main cause of worry that Zhou Yu expressed to his fellow comrades…**"The wind…"**

Some of the men there were confused by what he meant.

Shi Na, quickly catching on elaborated. **"We are in the winter season...therefore the wind direction would blow north...causing the fire to burn towards Us…"** Zhuge Liang raises quickly comes with a solution.

He assure them to not fret over that detail. **"If we were to set up an altar...I could conduct a ceremony allowing for the wind to change direction."**

Lu Xun nods. **"If you can pull it off, the plan would be perfect…"** Wu had confidence in their newly acquired friends.

For this mysterious strategist of Liu Bei was known for his wisdom. There was some concern from the wise head advisor of Wu...

He could feel it, there were more motives behind the polite fan user. However he had to think of the battle…

After the fire attack, the combined troops were to advance, defeating whatever remaining officers, making Cao Cao flee.

At that point, people such as Gan Ning, Shi Na, Shao, Shang Xiang and other officers not part of the navy fight would take chase. It would humiliate Wei, to the point that if they were to escape, their morale would be low and lack the resources to quickly strike back.

But that was if, they were unable to capture and kill the king of Wei...So it began.

As requested on a small amount of landmass right next to the allied navy. An alter, Zhuge Liang, Pan Zhang, Ling Tong and Han Dang's units would be there guarding, making sure that no enemy would interrupt the ceremony.

Xu Sheng would back up Pang Tong after his ploy with the chained boats was accomplished. Lu Xun, Lu Meng and Zhu Ran would head west taking on officers and destroying their sided bridge. Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao. Sun Ce, Da Qiao, and Sun Quan would stay in the center, assisting with anyone in need.

While Huang Gai would pretend to follow through with the defection but in actuality prepped the fire ship. All too soon it began.

In Chi Bi, Jing Province. **"Burn them to the ground and bring home a victory!"** Sun Quan placed Zhou Yu in charge of the battle, telling everyone follow his commands.**"Everyone stand your ground, until they're forced to back off."** It was a steady, carefully made march.

The night before Zhou Yu, Huang Gai and Zhuge Liang studied the ship as troops packed the origins of their blazing hope. He stares at his allies.

Pacing. **"This battle will have us treading in dangerous waters...we must wade cautiously." **He bows to both of them. **"It is vital...that you complete your tasks."** They bow in turn, promising that they will not fail.

Now as they fight hordes of troops, they concentrate hard, awaiting the moment when they can move to the offensive. Some of their men had been defeated by the onslaught of warriors.

Lu Su, and Han Dang...had to retreat. Unable to quell Zhen Ji's and Zhang Liao's strength.

**"I will now commence my prayer for Wind, please keep all opponents from coming near."**

Ling Tong and Pan Zhang had tag teamed, managing them to hold off Zhang Liao's advance.

Stopping his investigation of the comrades plot. **"What? What do you mean the path is blocked? Go, send out a ship to resecure it!" **Despite Cao Cao's orders they couldn't. Pang Tong sits on the rail, chuckling.

**"I must say that went quite well...however we're only getting started...The real challenge begins!"**

The bridges both connected to the Wei ships were demolished...Preventing any central movements forward. And due to the boats being locked in...they were sitting ducks. Huang Gai goes to the fire ship...waiting for his signal. Cao Pi, noticing from across the sea the straw filled boat, now understands their intentions.

**"Stop Huang Gai, prevent the fire!"** The opposing blue colored troops did as they were told. All but the heir of the Wei kingdom were ignorant.

They did not know of the altar...they had no clue that the allies were trying the change the winds movements. Not many were able to get past the overwhelming numbers of officers and soldiers on the ends of the fleet.

One however was able to sneak their way and attack the veteran soldier. **"Yah! My Mother could've done better!"** He ended up getting into a power match with Xiahou Yuan. Sun Ce went to his friends aid.

Providing the strength to beat the young man. Huang Gai set out. Everyone soon noticed after his departure a change in breeze. **"The wind...it has changed. Let it guide us to a better future."**

Taking a leap towards enemy territory the ship occupied by Wu was set, smashing it into Wei's boats, causing an explosion. Morale was at it's peak, most of their troops were still hanging in their...Cao Cao's forces were dwindling quickly. Shortly after the flames spread...

He was the only remaining officer. **"No! I'll make you pay for this!"** Left with no other option he turns and runs off his fleet...he was so proud of his strength and size. He was angry, he was in disbelief, knowing that all that will remain is ash.

**"Excellent work...phase one is complete. Now For the 2nd part."** Given the Signal the Wu forces under Shi Na, Shang Xiang and Shao head out. Ready to take the head of the Wei ruler.

To be continued

**Author Notes: I've heard of fire burning on a dance floor, but an entire navy's a bit out there. ****I don't think any songs will be made about this battle. Anyways keep reading guys! I've made it to 20 chapters wahoo~**

**Please send me reviews/pm's guys I really wanna know what you think, of course i won't complain if I see favs and follows ^_^ Tchao for now!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-**Chibi Chase**

**Author Notes: Step 2 of the Allied force's plan to destroy Cao Cao is ready to take root. So let's go, I don't own Dynasty Warriors~**

_Shang Xiang's P.O.V_

**"That's the signal, lets go!"** We land from our boat. My brothers have already arrived. **"Don't let Cao Cao escape."** I head out with Shi Na. As fast as possible we try to catch up to the menace of Wu.

Suddenly reinforcements for the strategic lord come...seems Wei wasn't as bad off as we originally thought. Eh no matter. **"You stand in the way of my lord, I will show no mercy!"** Zhang Liao…**"Mistress...continue on, I will fight him."**

Grateful, I move ahead. Trusting her strength. **"I'll destroy the bridge, to prevent the enemies advance."** Damn! His unit was too fast. I'll have to go around. I have to pick up the pace if we have any hope of killing him.

**"We finally arrived!"** Xiahou Yuan. **"Hurry we must hold them off."** Cao Hong. **"Where are you my lord?"** Jia Xiu.** "I shall teach you the consequences of facing me in battle."** Cao Ren...They're creating a shield around him. And we don't have that many troops.

There's not much time, if he gets away, he'll be able to raise up his defenses, he has to be think that there was this many people willing to fight for his life. And powerful soldiers at that. I won't stop, a tiger never lets her prey elude her grasp. **"You are Lady Shang Xiang of Wu?"**

I turn around, standing right in front of me, is the other leader of our Allied army...Liu Bei.

He looks to be a few years older then myself... Taking his sword he stabs it into the ground. Bowing.** "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance...my name is-"** I smile. As much as I know of proper etiquette I'm normally one to get to the point.

**"Do you mind if we skip the formalities?"** I bow to the virtuous man. **"It is an honor Lord Liu Bei."** He blinks at me, I ended up laughing. **"Shall you excuse me? There is a commander i have to catch."**

I run off. However my mind constantly reels back to him. He was handsome...and his eyes, they were of a man I have never met previously. Though we currently fight together for the greater good, I hope that we are able to meet and fight alongside again.

But as of the moment I have prey to catch...and capture. **"Ugh we're not going to get far at this point…"** Perfect opportunity. **"Mistress!"** Good she's ok and it looks like she managed to steal a horse. **"Wanna ride?" **I nod, sitting behind her. She slaps the reigns, we fly.

_3rd P.O.V_

Up ahead stood a man with a long beard and a crimson horse. He waited patiently...leisurely. As if he was anywhere else but the battlefield. Staggering Cao Cao and his exhausted men faced the man nicknamed the God of War.

**"Is this where my suffering finally ends...Guan Yu, was this fated the day you left me?"** He looked at his formal lord. Guan Yu was in simplest terms a man of honor and respect. In the past when he and his brother Liu Bei had been separated after a battle.

Lost, not sure where to go or to search, he had run into and temporarily joined the forces of the Wei master. In exchange for his service, he would be able to find his true lord, and when he did find his sworn brothers would he leave.

Even now it repeats itself in his memory, as he stares at the man whom has crumbled under the jointed warriors. He was commanded to kill this man. However he could not, for if he did, it would plague his conscience.

**"I still cannot forget the debt that I owe you...go, flee while you can. But remember this, I have no doubts that my brother shall be the one to rule the land. And that the next time you oppose him, I will have your head."** He saddles upon Red Hare. Withdrawing his men.

Fortunate of his past decision, the Wei ruler once more runs for his life. Though the warrior refused to eliminate him, he did still assist his allies. He wasted time. Soon Enough the girls of Wu had the man in their sights. **"There he is!"**

No matter how fast he would run even if he was at his peak of health, could he outrun a horse. They leaped over him, blocking his way.** "You dare try and stop me?"** Both ladies raise their weapons to take him on.

Despite the additions blades from the officers Cheng Yu and Xun You. Cao Cao is defeated and captured. **"Alright! We did it~"** He glares at the pair. **"Someday I'll make you pay for this."** He vows...cursing their existence.

Fire arrows fly creating a wall keeping the 2 women at a distance from the ambitious noble. **"Ah! What the?!"** Xin Yu, another of Cao Cao's allies arrived to protect his lord. He's untied, and makes way to the escape point. **"No you won't get away!"**

Due to her element, Shi Na reveals no fear, goes to leaping into the blaze. **"Let him go Shi Na…" **She turns startled...Sun Quan and Liu Bei meet the pair.

**"But master…"** He explains.** "It's ok...once more we've defeated many of his soldiers and injured him. He's of no threat to us. Stop the fire from spreading and fall back."** She does as asked…she stares at the disregarded rope...that for a few minutes had the best known danger to her family

_'Though he is not a threat to us as of this moment...I fear that his military and men won't stay that way for long.'_ The forces of Wu, and Liu Bei shout in victory. They celebrate. Partying the night away. The next morning Shi Na rises, early as always.

She finds swarms of men clunked out, all that drinking...she shakes her head. Prepping for the large amount of food that will be in need of being made for breakfast. She was one who avoided liquor...she remembers a child, two people, a bottle...and a lot of scars.

**"Shi Na?"** Her mind that was straying snapped to attention. Finding Xiao Qiao outside the doors to the kitchen. **"Yes...do you need me milady?"** The morning glow of a new day rose over the sky, alerting the hangover saps.** "Have you seen Lord Zhou Yu?"**

Not everyone partook in the heavy inducing aroma and ingestion of alcohol. The handsome strategist was one of them. **"Last I recall, he mentioned walking to his study. If you are heading there, can you let him know the morning meal is just about ready?"**

Brightening up she yells sure before skipping towards her destination. She found him in his chair. His papers all nice and organized...he must've just finished or decided for a break. **"My lord?"** Opening one of his orbs, he smiles at his wife. **"Good morning."**

Cheerful as always she replies with a good morning of her own. **"Shi Na says foods almost done, so I came to get you"** He leaves his desk, walking by her side. **"So with this battle for now there's peace?"** She giggles…

Poor Zhou Yu had been stressing greatly since the allegiance between the two lords. After this battle, he was to step down, allowing Lu Meng lead where he left off. Lately the two were teaching Lu Xun. He felt relief knowing he could finally rest, and take a breather.

**"And this is the part where we win the war and have...a happily ever after!"** They look out the window, enraptured by the colors of the garden. **"Indeed...you are quite right."** He gives her a side hug, one that she accepts wholeheartedly. **"Seems that I'll have to make much up to you when we win."**

Soon after the couple make their way to the dining area. Where many of the hangover officers are eating, ok more or so moaning in pain. It was otherwise a pleasant meal, Liu Bei and Sun Quan depart to speak in a meeting quickly after their plates had been cleaned.

It was several hours since either lord was seen. But when they arrived they had the most shocking of news...for both sides.

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

Marriage? I could only look at my brother with a stunned expression. **"I have agreed to have my sister Sun Shang Xiang marry Liu Bei. The ceremony is to take place in a few months. Shi Na you will be assisting with the preparations."**

So suddenly this is to be announced? What is my lord thinking...I turn my gaze to my mistress. Like me she too is in disbelief...however i notice a slight tinge of pink blush on her cheeks. She seems...happy. But something isn't right.

Nothing would ever be so easy, and though the others sent their congratulations to the newly engaged...i feel...unsettled.

I go and see him after the announcement, privately.** "You're shocked aren't you…"** He knows why I approached him. **"To make such a statement out of the blue master...you clearly have reasons for doing such."** I am not blind.

Political gain...Liu Bei will be bound, and as a man of honor would not go and do a drastic backstabbing. This doesn't sit well for me, nor the princess.** "My apologies Quan but...to use Shang Xiang as a chain on Liu Bei...I don't like it."**

He smiles, but it's does not show any such emotion in his eyes, if anything then the opposite, sadness...unsatisfaction. **"I know I don't like it either, I know it's wrong to do this to her, however they seem to like each other, and it will prevent a war between us."**

I don't know how to feel, I know that she is currently unaware of the darker motives, and that she is pleased with the idea of becoming the wife of a warrior of justice. But when she was to eventually stumble upon it...would she feel hurt ? Betrayed even?

He pats my head. **"You're too smart for your own good, and you think of the worst case scenario first... and it's not unusual for you to feel this way."**

We are all too aware that life was not made to be clear. There are always different shades, opposing perspectives. **"No matter what I know that you will be there for her. Stand by her...protect her. For it was Liu Bei who asked for her hand…"** What? He brought up the subject. Is he at all aware of the hand he gave Wu.

Does he at all care for her? Is he using her as my master will be using him? **"Do you trust him Sun Quan?"** He sighs, not liking I'm using his full name.

**"In all honesty I do, he has great intentions for the people and I rather not fight him."**

But if need be, we may have to.** "I understand, and I will not...tell her, but if ever she catches on and asks. I won't be able to lie."** He thanks me...glad to see that though I don't like or agree with this plan, that I at least will not spread word.

**"I hope that...she never finds out the truth…whether it be for his alternate motives...or yours."** I arrive in my room, working. Only to be bombarded later that day. Ching and Shang Xiang excited about the wedding come to me for ideas of her dress and the decorations of the ritual.

I smile, helping them, with what opinions I could give to them. **"Mistress you and Ching are more experienced and creative then I, surely you could come up with much more enchanting designs than I."** I simply get pulled into a hug. **"Shi Na...this is My wedding, I want you a part of it. I need to have my sisters blessing."**

I clog up with emotion...she trusts me, gives me so much kindness and love. Yet all I seem to do is close myself off and hide things. I've sworn, I've promised to keep the reasons of her marriage a secret, pounds of guilt lay on my soul. I do not deserve it.

I want her to be eternally happy, never do I want to see her upset.

I'm terrified...of what's to come, things will click to her that things aren't right. Will she blame us, will she hate us? I know not of her feelings of that time. I cannot foresee as an oracle can, or prophet. Nor can I be the shield to prevent tragedy.

I can at least tell her this one truth. No...not truth, wish. **"I hope that the life you live will be full of bliss."** Not able to know the true intentions of my words she smiles. Warming the chills that sought refuge in my spine.

Oh Shang Xiang, my sister...will you forgive me? I must follow my orders as a servant to the Sun family. To defend the ambition of the late Lord Tiger, for the people, for our friends. Oh so dearly do I want keep her heart whole and at peace. I will go to the ends of the earth to preserve that smile.

Tears fall on my face. Tears that I never again wish to fall from my eyes. Not for any other reason...then complete and utter joy. I will do all I can...I have to...

to be continued

**Author Notes: Another is done. And some cutscene moments are in this yay~ Ok People drama, romance and a million other things are coming up! Hope you liked it, Tchao for now~**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-**Reluctant Haunting**

**Author Notes: Hey all, this one will be quite an emotional chapter. Lots of flashbacks and mental speaking. I don't own DW~**

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

**"Why Shi Na? Why did you betray me…betray us?!"** Her voice was so quiet. Full of sorrow and sadness. **"Mistress...I-"** I never wanted this to happen...but my words froze in my mouth. I'm unable to speak. We stand before graves...graves of the fallen.

The winds blows faintly, flower petals land all around. Her eyes are red full of grief, and anger.** "How could you!"** She raises her chakrams...the very ones I made for her. Am I to die by my very creations?

She tells me to raise my weapons...that i show whatever pride I have as a Sun and fight her. But I cannot...I won't raise my sai's, not against her. **"Then so be it...if you will not attack and defend yourself. Then die by my hand!"**

It burns...feeling the sharpened metal slice my skin open. But I put up no resistance. To think we would be the last of the Sun family...soon there will only be one sole survivor. I accept the fate given as my blood embeds into the earth, painting it.

I see no light ahead of me, I see no flashback of my life...but pure unforgiving darkness. My eyes close, only to awaken once more. A shadow blurs before me. Unable to yet make it out.** "Shi Na...I asked you to fulfill my last dying wish, And you've failed me."** My lord…

I hear it, the sound of something breaking...something vunerable, I can't tell if it's an object...or my heart. **"I told you she was useless my lord. And yet you went ahead and took her in. And look at how she repays you. You should've believed us."** No…

What are they doing here? Why even after all these years do this pair of faces come and strike fear into my very being.** "Take pity on her…"** No not him too. **"Hmph why should we Shi Su...she's nothing but a insect."** He smiles, it's nothing like before…

**"Exactly why, she has been abandoned her whole life. One after another she loses those she considered close, knowing that those around her wouldn't mind her death. Is she not one to feel sympathy towards?" **The words mesh and increase in volume. Please stop...oh great heavens, this pain. Stop it!

**"Shi Na!? WAKE UP!"** Panting my eyes meet jade green. **"You ok?"** I look around...it's the room I was assigned, since my ladys' marriage and move into the Shu Palace. **"Yes...just a dream is all."** A dream that keeps coming back, arising in my mind.

It has been a month since Shang Xiang had walked down the aisle. I went with her, as her personal maid. Things have not been easy. Though Liu Bei and Shang Xiang have found true love with one another...blessed by his comrades. I have not been as accepted.

Constantly I hear their whispers, their fearful thoughts of me. I am forbade to clean or cook, for worry that I may turn on them at my masters orders and poison. Unless with my mistress I cannot spar or practice weaponry.

She does not know of any of it. I have kept silent about the mistreat. And they do it when she is not around. I do not mind much...however there's one that tests the edge of my nerves. Even now as I focus on my chi and melt the metals for the latest blade, he finds some way to insult or enforce rules.

**"Hey, what do you think you're doing girl!?"** Cursed man, since my arrival with my lady 3 weeks ago he has unleashed his temper and attitude on me. **"What does it look to you you insufferable drunk!"** I get nothing done, i get not a moments peace…

**"Do you know who it is you're talking to!?"** I have been refraining my mouth less and less as the days go by.** "Yes I am talking to the obnoxious rude and 90% of the time intoxicated Zhang Fei!"** He raises his weapon at me. **"Do you wanna fight! Come and get it!"** If not for my princess i would have slain him long ago.

I turn my attention away from the brute. They say that south of this country is a tribe of barbarians, if that's the case, I wish I could simply send him back over there. "**Now brother, that is no way to treat a guest. Especially one who serves and friends my wife."**

He stands down, moving his blade away. But not without throwing a growl and glare at me. **"Hmph...well brother I'll be seeing Guan Yu, if you need anything just give a yell."** Meaning if I'm not up to any good, he's to give the word for my execution. How irritating.

I grit my teeth, hands trembling with rage. I use that rage in my work. Taking the melted materials and my elemental, I forge a long forked tool. Made for piercing and stabbing. I imagine his face as I test it.** "I apologize for him, Lady Shi Na…"** How I wish he would leave me be.

**"There is no need to say sorry."** Especially since it would further cause problems.** "My men are concerned...they say you are an assassin who claims my head for your masters."** I mentally laugh, him no, Zhang Fei, oh how I desire it. **"I would not."**

Not unless ordered to anyways. I excuse myself. **"No, you wouldn't... Shang Xiang speaks highly of you." **He shouts to me...he is kind, he cares for my lady. And believes that all are equal. Out of all he is the one I refuse to disrespect .

Zhang Fei, though he reminds me...of far too much of that man. I don't want anymore scars…constantly does it ring in my ears...the shattering of empty bottles. **"I see my father has been treating you poorly."**

She looks young...possibly my age if not younger. Her eyes, they show no pain, she has not had the blood of others stain her flesh. **"And you are?"** She bows, **"I am Xing Cai, the daughter of Zhang Fei, and newest recruit of the Shu army."** The daughter of him?

She looks and acts nothing like her father...but then, you don't have to look and act like them to be a family. **"It is...nice to meet you, Lady Xing Cai."** So innocent and young...how much more must this chaos sacrifice those who could've lived in a time without murder.

**"Did you make this?"**...She picked up the long fork. **"Yes I did...I'm not yet finished with them…though."** She examines it, sliding her hands on its smooth surface. **"You should leave Miss Xing. The others look anxious."**

_3rd P.O.V_

It was true, the pair were being spied upon. **"Brother let me go, I can't have that little Wu rat hurt my daughter!"** He's held by Guan Yu, his adopted son Guan Ping and Huang Zhong. **"Come now she's not bringing any harm."** He resists.

All are spooked when A figure mystically appears**."Shi Na!"** She gets pounced. **"Mistress."** Shang Xiang, squeezing her sister brings news.** "I have a letter from Quan and the others. They miss us terribly but wish us well."** A pang strikes through the girls chest...she missed them. Her home, her family, her work.

**"I see...that's...good."** The elder sister frowns, seeing the fake smile and lack of enthusiasm. **"Shi Na?"** _'I can't be selfish...I can't run back home every time I get upset.'_ **"There is a meeting...Lady Shang Xiang, Lady Shi Na, will you both attend?"** It's Pang Tong, a strategist as well as a friend of Zhuge Liang. Known as the Phoenix.

They both agree, walking in silence. All the generals sit, except Shi Na who stands against the wall, behind her princess.** "We are in great need of a land to call our own. Of which we will go to face Liu Zhang, at Cheng Du Castle." "We can't do that!"**

The lord, protests gaining the attention of his generals. **"Liu Zhang is kin, I will not fight and steal from him. There must be another way."** But his men refuse his denial. They would do it, even if they had to lead themselves. Without a large abundant of resources they stood no chance against Cao Cao, and if in te future...Wu. **"Lady Shi Na…"** She stiffens, not trusting these strategists.

**"We ask that you accompany Lady Xing Cai, give her assistance with her first battle. With your experience, it would make things much easier."** She was unable to speak. But flinches when she hears a table slam. **"I REFUSE!"** Stating that he, her father and Zhou Yun, her teacher would be more then enough help.

Terror...that's what she felt, her head was muddled. She did not like these people, and now because of their alliance they are able to take advantage of her skills. In order to help with their own agendas.

_'They speak ill of me but the moment something goes awry and want help they demand it of me.'_ She still knows that of her mistresses needs she must do what she has to...she sighs. **"Fine I'll do it…"** Her hands were tied.

Pang Tong nods, relieved. **"Alrighty, Milady Shang Xiang You will be in charge of protecting the main camp. And if there was a need of reinforcements you will go to their aid."** She bows, agreeing the to the task. If she were in her husbands shoes, she would protest as well. But for the safety of others, some sacrifices were meant to be made.

Later on she comes to find Shi Na...but instead run into her husband.** "Is something ailing you my dear?"** She mentions of her good friend. **"Do you know where she is my lord?"** Hand in hand they walk. Discussing the woman in question.

** "I notice she's been unhappy...I feel I am to blame for that Liu Bei. When I was told she was to come I was pleased, at the thought of her with me, but now watching her, seeing her depressed expressions..."** He tightens his hold.

**"I am to blame as well, my men have made her feel unwelcomed, as of late I have heard whispers of her being a heartless fiend. I know it is not true, but I am also unable to quell the source of these harsh words."**

Quickly they find her polishing her sai. And Zhang Fei yelling.

"Who do you think you are girl? There is no reason for you to be on the battlefield, nor do we need you to make Xing Cai's weapon!" Flames surround the Wu servant. The couple are wide eyed at the scene. **"Shut up!"** She explodes...unable to control her once sealed emotions.

**"I care not for your petty fears, no do I want to deal with such a vile excuse for a man! I was asked by YOUR comrades, I was asked by Your Daughter to make her weapon. If you have such problems take it up with them or better yet your lord, Because I am sick of you!"**

She stomps off, passing them.** "I'm sorry Shang Xiang."** She retreats to her quarters...or what they called her quarters. She hugs her legs, huddled on her bed. Doing her best to regain her composure and more importantly, her fire element. She's strongly tempted to go back, to obliterate the horrid beast.

She does not know how long she stay that way...A knock, 2 knocks before Shang Xiang enters. She remains mute, not in the mood to move or talk, not even to her. **"Shi Na...why won't you come to me...talk to me…"** Xing Cai and Yue Ying, enter as well. They had not been there, but they heard her shouts.

Both felt bad, and ashamed for their allies. This truce was made so that they could become stronger. Despite that they hurt the Wu general. Gave nothing but insults.

**"Keep that demon away…"** The three girls look at one another. Having an idea who she meant. **"I- I can't deal with it, not anymore."** She told them...maybe the need to babble, or just an explanation why she needs to be as far as possible from him.

**"The innkeeper...he's was the same. He was always angry...always drinking."** Her eyes shut, the sound engraved into her mind. She remembers. He would boss her around, and though she always did her best, it wasn't enough to him. He went to the smallest detail...maybe he liked causing her misery.

His mood was in a permanent state of foulness. Whenever he picked up a bottle, it was always worse, and usually ended with her on the floor with glass stuck in her. Every single punishment she received...she wanted the wife...any other torture, death especially was better then his abuse.

**"I'll fight, whatever that must be completed but keep that-that horrible monster from me."** _'Fragile...'_ That described her perfectly at that moment. Just the slightest touch, and she'd be broken, unable to fix…

The two ladies under Liu Bei had no idea what she meant. It came back to the bow princess...Years ago when her sister first arrived. Her body, her back mainly. Was covered with scars, they were uneven, bruises, scabs were still on her young frame. The words the child at age 6 said to her repeated, echoed.

_'Scars of the past...that's all they are. Lady Shang Xiang-'_ It was so clear, so obvious to her now. Every cringe at one when they yelled or broke something. It triggered the time of her domestic violence. It explained why she was so loyal, so determined to repay the Sun clan…

**"Oh...Shi Na...I'm so sorry…"** She felt numb. Shang Xiang felt horrible. She dragged her sister here. She thought things would be fine for her. The evidence thrown in front of her said otherwise. Blind by love, she allowed her sister to suffer.

_'I promise...never again will I let you feel so hurt, so alone.'_ The tigress swore it...she neglected her family, breaking the morals she valued above all. She may have feelings for Liu Bei, but if given the choice. She would always back up her kin. No matter what.

to Be continued

**Author Notes: I made Zhang Fei such a bad guy...sorry for those who like him, I don't like him. And I thought he would be a good way for Shi Na to spill the beans of her past.**

**Not to mention I like Xing Cai and wanted her to pity the poor maid. This was also a supportive chapter, show a little sisterly bonding. Next stop...Cheng Du! Review/fav/follow...i'm a desperate lady Tchao for now**


	23. Chapter 23

Fun Chappy-**Poetic Story Cow Sow**

**Author Notes: Ok, Due to the fact I'll be going to work very soon and that at least I needed an emotional break I decided to share with you all a rhyming story of one of the many strange conversations I happen to have with Sen when we hang out.**

**Please for those who are reading this, it is for comedic relief and is not to be taken seriously. Please do not write hate reviews...Especially since I am writing this so that I can add to Sen's "I will do anything if you do this" Debt...With that I don't own Dynasty Warriors...**

We met, _Sen_ and _I_ one **day**. A **day** that was to be full of fun food and **play**.

It was just your average hand out at the library, but I had the strangest hunch. That once we spoke of Dynasty Warriors, Sen who doesn't play had words and insults of a bunch.

He had much to **say**, thinking up scenarios. We came across one name that he just could not stop, to the point where our laughs forever would **stay**.

Cao Cao was the **name**, making fun of things and people were always now, and for all eternity Sen's **game**.

Often he stated that the man would be a delicious **meal**. Oh how I pitied his strange **deal.**..not understanding the clever **reveal**.

I told him both ways his name was to be **said**, he spoke that Cow Cow(beef) would be excellent with rice, just as much as Sow Sow(female pig) I had told him if the lord was alive he would surely be **dead**.

He changed his ideas of the **dish**, going from rice and beef, pork and rice to simply beef and **pork**, wondering if it would be better with **fish**. i could not help but laugh as I called him a **dork**.

It was horrible, it was funny and **silly**. I'm sure that it would be hilarious to what the Wei called the Wu** hillbillies**.

Of course we meant no **offense**. It was simply a way to relax, to lower our **defense**.

Now my tale has come to an **end**, I do hope that those who enjoy would copy paste and **send**.

So though for those who disliked or felt hurt know that I am **sorry**. But I will not stop posting this strange random **story**.

**Author Notes:**

** People would call this a poem. Others would call this a rhyming story. Me? I just called it a way to show the crazy conversations I have with Sen...for the record no we did not do any rhyming when we actually talked about this.**

**I was planning on having my character or someone insult him that way...but it doesn't really work with her personality and this story really isn't for comedy...but As I said i'm getting Sen into Samurai Warriors...So shhh we're planning things.**

**Anyways again hope none took offense and I promise we'll get back to the regular story next chapter. But I was rushing with time and I wanted Sen to owe me more favors. Read/fav/follow/review(no flames please, i'm sensitive) Tchao for now ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-**Acceptance**

**Author Notes: Ok soo far...no hatred Phew. Glad that that's over, as promised regular story people. I no own DW**

_3rd P.O.V_

The march was steady, slow even. But sadly the tension around the army only made the trip longer and more unbearable to some. It was bad for Shi Na since most had a bone to pick with her. Due to Zhang Fei's treatment she's isolated herself.

She walks, far from the group, she feels it, the intense glares that burn through her body. Xing Cai tried to interact and travel with her. However she brushed the kind girl off, with an impassive face...not wanting to cause anymore trouble.

Another miserable soul was Liu Bei. He felt such guilt grip him. He didn't want to attack his family. His men took no for an answer...He had done his very best to convince them, but it proved pointless. His mind was jumbled.

If he stayed he would've blamed himself if someone died or got hurt, on the other hand he didn't have the strength...to fight his morals...and attack his kin. All he wanted was a life without pain and suffering for the people of the land.

His desire to restore the Han empire, had made many respect his beliefs and courage. He fought not for glory, or fame...only to make a better future. Shang Xiang watched on...knowing there was not a thing she could do for her sister.

**"Shi Na...you know you don't have to go. There is no reason for you to do this."** It was only a couple of days previous. Both had been packing for the agonizing journey to come. Shaking her head...the 15 year old approached her mistress. **"I am going for your sake…"**

Jade eyes blinked. She was stunned. **"Shang Xiang...this marriage...this relationship between you and Liu Bei, is something most couples arranged Never get. Acceptance...understanding...Respect...Love, once in a lifetime chance. You need to be happy."**

_'Was it all worth it to her?'_ As she looks over her friend. The now wife of the lord. Shi Na, since her crying episode has been more closed off then ever. For the protection of those here who care for her, she suffers in silence. Acting as steel...pretending like nothing is wrong.

Although she was thinking too much. For the most part, things seemed ok back in Wu. Rather peaceful. She knew better though, this was the calm before the storm...it would blow everything away. And the Sun guardian had no way to prepare.

Her lack of sleep was effecting her as well. She especially couldn't trust sleeping now. With the nightmares, the fact that most of the virtuous lords men wanted her head, and the worry that the enemy could be scouting their movements. Staying awake, she forced herself on.

Luckily she had been so used to this that Shi Na was not as bothered. Compared to some of the other officers at least. It has hard no doubt about that. Backing out was not an option. Ignoring the hatred, the unsettling future, the unknown, she stomped ahead.

She would not falter, reveal no weakness. Huang Zhong, Zhao Yun, Pang Tong, Xing Cai, Zhang Fei, Liu Bei and of course Shang Xiang kept up with her pace. But she made sure she was far enough for 2 reasons. One out of striking range from a certain pike weapon.

Second...was to keep track of her surroundings. The moment there was the slightest sign of trouble, she would go, ending it. There was no need at the time. For the enemy Liu Zhang was not at all aware. Well not until they came banging into his territory.

His officers panicky set out for battle. Angry that their home was to be disturbed by one they deemed a hypocrite. Liu Bei...true to his vows and heart laid down his sword. **"I just can't fight my kin."** Shang Xiang and his generals expected this from their master, understanding.

Pang Tong who was the commander in place of the honorable warrior gave the orders. **"Ok boys and girls, we'll be surrounding the castle on three sides. Xing Cai, Shi Na, and Zhao Yun take the south gate. Huang Zhong and Zhang Fei head to the center. I'll cover the north."**

Shang Xiang gazes from the camp. Anxious. _'Please come back safe guys.'_

Gripping his daughters shoulder he shows a softer side. **"You gonna be ok? If something goes wrong call for me ok?"** He trusted Zhao Yun yes...having fought with the man as long as Hu Lao gate.

The Wu servant was an entirely different story. He wasn't there at Chi Bi, as much as he wanted to be, he knew nothing of the girls strength or loyalty, and allowing his daughter near her was not at all what he wanted. Nonetheless he had to obey orders.

The newest recruit was disappointed in her father. For him not seeing that the girl no older then herself was special, was respectable. **"I'll be ok, you need to focus on you."** Her teacher, reassures that if something went wrong Xing could go to him or her father.

Tightly grasping the long forked weapon and shield that the maid of Shang XIang had so kindly made to her needs. She heads off meeting with her comrade in arms. **"You ready? Let's go."** A slight nod indicated she heard, her sai's are out ready for action.

**"My lord...I've heard that Lord Liu Bei's men have gone to conquer the lands of Shu, Lady Shang Xiang, and Lady Shi Na have accompanied as well."** The messenger bows, showing his respect to his lord. Sun Quan had feared of this.

Lian Shi frowns, meeting her amber eyes with his moss green. He took the news fairly well. Inside a thousand worries tossed and turned._ 'I expected my sister, being the wife of their lord to go, but Shi Na?'_ He sighed, scratching his head. He knew it was a huge possibility, but hoped it wouldn't be the case.

In a way it was for the best. He had heard of the girls depression. Her being away from Shang Xiang in such a strained environment may've been too much for her.

He was angry, at both his ally's men and at himself, for making his secret sister take on so many burdens. He missed both of his sisters...all of Wu did, they were so used to seeing the happy girls doing their usual activities.

It also didn't help that Cao Cao was gaining power once more and would once more go to battle.

The emperor of Wu pondered. He trusted Liu Bei...at least for the moment. He was quite unpleased with Shi Na'a treatment. He had faith in the girls though, they would be alright. He wanted them home, though nothing could be done without good reason otherwise.

Thanking his messenger and sending him off, he grasped Lian Shi's hand, giving it a light squeeze. **"What am I to do…"** She worried as well, the thought of them being without their family, it crushed her. **"Stay strong my lord...things will work out."** He felt grateful. He went to speak with his brothers, alerting them of the news he had just been given.

**"Get outta here! You thieves aren't welcome!"** Peasants were shaking, barely able to hold the murderous items they held. **"If you wish to live, please leave."** Xing Cai did not know what to do...she didn't feel she should raise her weapon at them.

All they could do was stand in front of the gate.** "N-no we will die for our homes."** It was a standstill for a few moments, at least until Shi Na stepped in. **"You have ignored our warnings...you leave us no choice."** She summoned her flames…turning them into balls...

She threw it at them, she missed on purpose. But it did burn them, as the girl had hoped they fled. **"How could you do such a thing? Would you really hurt them?"** She advanced on, not paying attention to the rookie. She kept fighting. It mattered not who was her opponent.

**"Shi Na! You need to talk to me!"** She threw one of her blades. Killing the civilian who tried to slash at the inexperienced warrior. She was shocked...to be honest, she thought she'd be impaled. But true to her accurate nature, the weapon attacked it's true target.

She hated sounding heartless, but better for her friend to get the point of a battle. **"Xing Cai...it doesn't matter ones reasons, nor their experience. In a warzone, there is no mercy...you either fight and live, or fight and die. Or do nothing and definitely die."**

Never had she, sounded so cold. **"Bu-but."** A shake of her head, she walks past, pulling out the bloodied sai. **"There is no pity for the inexperienced, because sooner or later, they'll learn what it means to kill."** Once more the gentle maiden tries to protest.

**"No Xing Cai, when you fight, there is always a consequence for your actions. I rather fight, protect myself and friends with a pained conscious, then allow myself or those close to be slain. It's a selfish desire yes, but you need to know what you're fighting for."**

She's then asked...what is it that keeps her going. Her purpose. A chuckle.** "I'll tell you...after we win."** Both girls and Pang Tong who advanced alone were ambushed by arrows. The girls were ok. Much to everyone's relief. The phoenix strategist...wasn't as fortunate.

**"Ehehe...seems this is it for me. How ironic, I am to die at Fallen Phoenix hill. Hate to part folks."** He dies sitting, a comfortable death, despite an arrow to his back. **"No Pang Tong!"** Shang Xiang tells her lord to stay at the camp. She would go in the fallen soldier's place. When she is stopped.

**"We will go together Shang Xiang...I will not falter again."** He blames himself. Had he'd shown more conviction in his ideals, had he helped his friends, he would not have lost one.

** "My lord...don't push yourself. You will only make those who watch over you worry."** He kisses her cheek, apologizing for concerning her.

They go as one, none are willing to lose this battle now. **"This battle will not end in loss, Pang Tong's death won't be in vain!"** All mobilize. Determined to become the victors. Xing Cai now sees…

She was not as close to the man as much as the others, but it was a painful, scary reality check. _'That could've been us.' _It most likely would've been them had Shi Na and Zhao Yun, not attacked swiftly. She froze, under the fear of death...of the thought of it being the end.

Wiping the tears away, she keeps her stride with Shi Na. **"Please surrender yourself Liu Zhang!" ** Liu Zhang opens to main gate, ready to end this.

**"I refuse to lose so easily."** More archers are waiting for them. They fire, aiming for the women who had been unprepared.

Shi Na blocks them from both ladies. Flashbacks...of arrows, of a sad smile and a grief stricken howl. _'Not again...Never again.'_

**"COWARD EITHER FIGHT WITH HONOR OR DIE AT MY HAND LIKE A DOG!"** The Wu servant had enough with archery ambushes. If she had hesitated...even for s second. She would've lost her sister, and one of the only people who was willing to trust her.

She set the ground underneath the long ranged fighters aflame. Causing many of them to drop the wooden tool. **"Shi Na…"** Shang Xiang saw it...her glazed eyes. She knew what she was thinking of as she recalled the past. An ambush, a fallen man, a lifetimes worth of regret.

The others could not comprehend the childs hatred of the bow men. **"Either you come out Liu Zhang...Or I come in!"** She waits oh so patiently. Frightful of what could come, he steps out, giving in. She glares intensely at the man.

**"I care not whose family you belong, nor your reasons...strike at my mistress or Lady Xing Cai and I will kill you Liu Zhang...Unlike Sir Liu Bei I will Show not a Shred of mercy!"** He shrinks, taking in her words oh so carefully. She meant it, not caring who would protest.

The now lord of Shu despite it all, apologizes to his family for this battle. **"Here in Shu, I will revive the Han, I only wish we did not have to fight."** He noticed how tense the Wu warrior was, how she eyed Liu Zhang. She trembled...crossing her arms.

She's tapped in the shoulder, breaking her concentration. With a small smile the daughter of her most disliked ally bows. **"Thank you for your help."** Once more de-emotionalizing her face she offers a slight bow of her head. Before making her way back to the main camp.

**"That girl is a danger brother."** Shang Xiang scowls at her brother in law. Fed up she pokes at the alcohol loving man. **"I now see why she doesn't like staying here, no wonder she acts as if she's stone if this is how people act and speak around her!"**

All of the other soldiers agree...Shi Na has proved herself in battle. Protecting people who disrespected her, fighting for them, even though she could've easily declined. **"You haven't an idea what she has gone through. If you were not a friend and a sworn brother of my husband I would beat you senseless!"**

Exasperated...she leaves, finding her sister staring at the sky, laying on the wild flowers growing. **"Shi Na...hey, what are you doing?"** She doesn't change her attention. **"I'm...thinking and paying respects...Pang Tong was a good man."**

She lays down next to the girl. **"I see. Hey...do you think those that have fallen, see the world like we do?"** Feeling somewhat more normal, so to speak. She shares her thoughts. **"I don't know Shang Xiang… I want to think so though. In addition of them protecting us, helping us."**

Agreeing they marvel at the changing of colors, as it goes from day to night. A rustle of the grass attract their gaze. Shang Xiang had told her kin that she lectured the heck out of Zhang Fei, half expecting him to grumble his way over.

A breath of relief knowing it was Liu Bei, and Xing Cai. **"You promised…you would tell me."** The lovebirds stare confused…**"Yes that's right...you wanted to know why I fight. My explanation is pretty simple."** For what seems like a lifetime she manages a smile. Giving her princess a small push.

**"I risk my life everyday for the sake of myself. The me who no longer wishes to cry over the death of those who have opened my heart. My friends...my family...my masters. I will follow Wu to the ends of the underworld if need be."** She found she could trust Xing Cai...she became a valuable ally, a friend...

This battle made those of Shu, a starting point, a beginning of the Three Kingdoms.

Shang Xiang grins proudly. As the other fighters listen from a distance. They underestimated, misunderstood, even denied her value. She proved them wrong this day.

Here they start to see, that those of Wu's true morals, and character. Representing them here under Liu Bei's care, are two women with as much passion, ferocity and heart then any other soldier. The moon rises, a gentle breeze caress…

_'The calm before the storm…_'

It will be inevitable. It will strike hard, fast and unpredictably. At the moment not much can truly be done. Right here, right now though, she a girl who never thought she'd amount to a life can at least say this. '_I've been accepted…' _She writes a letter late that evening.

When most if not all had laid their heads to rest...stating that things in both the battle and in general that things were improving. She said she missed them terribly...but would be ok. Stating her honest feelings for a change. Signing it and adding the tiger seal...she sends it out via messenger bird. Waiting...praying.

**Author Notes: Not much of a change of perspectives and it wasn't like most battle chapters. But I feel happy and sad about that. Battle chaps like this probably won't happen like this too often but I more so wanted to go and bring more or so Xing Cai's character...which is hard in DW 5. **

** I wanted to show that though she had a powerful general for a father that she was still a girl who had yet come face to face with the tragedies for war. Hmm next chapter? Probably the battle of He Fei(did I spell it right?) Well anyway Yay~ Back to Wu! Not that I don't like Shu, but Wu is my favorite army team!**

**And frankly...I wouldn't want to be near Zhang Fei either... No doubt he's pissed that not only is Shi Na still alive. But the fact that he got lectured by his sister in law, and kinda owes her for saving his daughter a few times~ Get ready to Pay Zhang Fei(ohh look I rhyme) Thanks and Tchao for now~ **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-**Emergency**

**Author Notes: My my how to go on from here without rushing. Hmm eh time to wing it. Muahaha, I don't own DW. Let's make some magic~**

_Sheena's P.O.V_

**"Eh? You have a crush on Guan Yu's son?"** Xing Cai blushes, stuffing her mouth with food.** "Shhh. Yes...but I don't know how he feels, if anything towards me."** I sigh, and I sip my tea. She had been acting strange since we arrived back at Liu Bei's home.

But it makes sense. Up until now I had yet to meet any of the Shu rulers new recruits. Other then the maiden that now sits next to me while doing her best to regain her composure. **"Does he have any clue of your feelings? Does your father know?"**

She gulps her tea not answering...if I had to guess, that would be a no. Spring has come, and much like a bee it's spreading it's honey called romance. I remember it was around this time that both Sun Ce and Zhou Yu rode to express their feeling to their beloved.

It was a quiet day more or less...with the usual berating of my character. I decided to eat outside in the gardens. Xing Cai who has been such a kind friend, decided to accompany me. **"What shall I do?"** She is acting much like my mistresses did.

Shy, insecure, unsure how to act or even confess her feelings. The signs of a girl in love...I've only met Guan Ping once...and he had an interesting introduction. A very strange man. I was introduced to him about...I want to say two days ago.

We arrived at the manor, Shang Xiang and I were talking in the dining hall, when Liu Bei came to greet us with his brothers. Zhang Fei of course huffed and glared at me, he was still a huge sore spot. Guan Yu bowed at us, before introducing his son.

He was adopted, like I was when I joined the Sun family. His hair was dark, and spiky. Held by a headband. **"It's nice to meet you!"** He bowed low, showing his respect. Immediately after he had asked about the weapons my lady carried. He was rather intrigued with it's crafting.

"**Just be yourself. He's an odd one...I have no complaints, other then you, and lady Yue Ying, he is the only other officer who doesn't spew insults upon my person."** The wife of the renowned Sleeping Dragon was another mystery. She was very intelligent and wise.

She knew of astronomy, had a good amount of knowledge of geography, history and engineering. She was very kind when I first came here. She had found me one day studying books in the central library. I saw she was please knowing of my desire for new information.

I had not seen her and milady at all today. No doubt preparing for whatever battle that's to come. **"Hey you mind if I join?"** I raise my head. **"Not at all my princess."** Speak of the devil and they shall appear as they say. Or in this case, my mistress.

**"Thanks! By lord I'm starving."** Knowing her she probably got up early to get some training in, before going off with Liu Bei and the other generals... **"Where have you been Lady Shang Xiang?"** She grins at the poor newbie. **"Hmmm talking. To a certain young warrior."**

She knows...However Xing is falling right into her trap. **"Um uh, that's good, which officer?"** I can't help but shake my head...my sister enjoys teasing. **"Oh you know, the one you have a crush on. What was his name? Puan Ging?"**

**"His name is Guan Ping milady!"** She covers her mouth with a gasp, whether for disrespecting her, or at the fact that she revealed her crush...I'd hypothesize both reasons were to blame. **"Aha I knew it! You didn't deny~"**

Amused and triumphant she continues her meal. **"Worry not, my princess does this to all her friends. I'm sure Lian Shi is somewhat relieved she's no longer suffering."**

**"Not nice Shi Na."** Her response is a pout. Something tells me if I ever fall in love, I'll be in trouble…**"It may not be nice, but it is true."** She laughs, agreeing. **"Lady Shang Xiang, Lady Shi Na. An important message has come from Wu, Lord Liu Bei asks for your audience."**

Seems that something important has come up. Both of us make haste. Xing Cai comes as well. I only hope things are alright. Shang is probably thinking the same thing as I am. Liu Bei's face is grim. Not a good sign I'm afraid.

_3rd P.O.V_

**"We're going home?"** Both fighters of Wu stare at one another dumbstruck. Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were there along with Xing Cai. In spite of it all looking nervous.

**"My husband what is going on?"**

He paces, uncertain as to wording it. **"Your brother Lord Sun Quan wrote a letter. Stating that Wei has once more prepped his men to head south. He plans on annihilating Wu. And of which is in great need of reinforcements."** A chill travels down the pairs backs.

**"They were heading to march on He Fei at my request and Cao Cao somehow managed to get wind of it. Now they're in need of assistance, they're lacking in men, and supplies."** It was obvious to them...they would leave at sundown.

Knots formed in their stomachs, they double checked the letter to make sure it was their brothers writing and found their family's seal. Liu Bei stated they could take several units to help Quan. While he and his officers would set up a counter battle.

While they made their way for He Fei, Liu Bei would set up an army to take Mt Ding Jun. Meanwhile Guan Yu would take his position in Jing, where he could set up for a future attack at Wei's Fan Castle.

Goodbyes were given, prayers were released.** "Be safe you two. We wish you the best of luck."** The maid and princess bow, before mounting their horses and leaving. The lord of Shu watched his wife go...he didn't want to part with her, but she had a right to protect her kin.

Now he had to do all he could to bring disorder to Cao Cao's army. But he was puzzled. He Fei only had 800 men guarding it, it's defenses were rather low. There weren't even that many officers stated to being there. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

They rode as fast and as long as their horses could carry them. It was supposed to be a somewhat easy battle. Gain new territory, gain another step closer to Wei's capital. And wipe them out for good. But of course things don't go as planned.

They arrive...there was fire, there was corpses, but it wasn't too late. They found the source of the Wu army's trouble. Zhang Liao. He cut off their brother from the rest of the troops by destroying the Xiao Shi bridge.

Only thing preventing his end was Ling Tong, but even he will crack under the Wei veterans strength and intellect. **"We must hurry Shi Na!"** They raise their weapons. Jumping into the fray. **"Brother!"** Taking down man after man, they made their way through Wei's generals.

The two had to face down Niu Jin, Pang De, Xu Huang and Man Chong to reach the head of the Sun Clan. His arm was injured, but it wasn't his dominate, so he was still able to use his sword. However it gave Zhang Liao an edge.

**"Damn...this isn't looking good my lord."** Zhang Liao was ready to kill the two generals of Wu. When the girls stepped in. **"Oh no you don't!"** Chakrams fly, forcing the Wei soldier to keep his distance. **"You stand in my way, you'll receive no mercy."** He stands, blade ready.

**"As intimidating as ever...Mistress, get them back to the main camp!"** Shi Na clashes with the veteran. They had fought once before at Chi Bi. Before he was in a rush, frantic about his lords condition, today he's in his prime, roles are reversed. That won't stop her though.

Cao Cao ordered his men to block off all escape routes from the center and the bridge behind them was decimated. Quan started to lose faith…**"Is this...the end?"** Both his sister and valued friend denied it. **"My Lord jump that bridge, you can do it! We'll protect you."**

He backed up a bit with his noble steed. Sent a quick prayer...asking for his father's strength. He forced his horse to leap. **"He made it!"** With determination and a restored passion he makes his way back to the camp. **"Time to turn this battle around!"** Everyones moral rose.

_Xing Cai's P.O.V_

I was saddened to see Lady Shang Xiang and Lady Shi Na go. They had taught me so much in the time they were here. **"Xing Cai, and and Guan Ping will go up on one of three sides and take Mt Tian Dang. Then you will strike at Wei's Main camp."** I understood.

**"Xiahou Yuan has been placed in charge of this battle, defeat him and the Wei force will go into panic. I'm counting on you."** I walked with Guan Ping...it was quiet, I was...unable to say anything to him. Master Zhuge Liang's words repeated in my head.

Shi Na and Shang Xiang won't be here to bail me out this time. I have to prove myself here, taking in all that I've been taught by them, my father and Master Zhao Yun. We went to our positions. Already troops came raining down on us.

Guan Ping went ahead of me, slashing at hordes of soldiers. Whatever ones that managed to get by him were killed by me.** "Seems you've learned how to master a weapon Xing Cai."** Startled I looked behind to see my fighting instructor.

He smiles with pride. **"I don't think you need me to look after you anymore."** A wave of worry splashed my very being…**"But...I…"** A grunt stole both of our attentions…**"Guan Ping."** He taking down so many opponents…

Zhao Yun walks a few steps ahead. **"I believe you're old enough to fight your own battles...am I right?"** He's right...I can't cower behind people my whole life. I need to represent my family, my lords people with honor.

My father and the rest have taught me all I know, now I have to continue on with that tradition. Honing my skills so that in the future, I would be guiding the next generation. **"Yes sir."** I head on...as a Shu general should.

_3rd P.O.V_

Zhuge Liang ordered everyone to mobilize. There were 2 generals supervising Mt Tian Dang. And there was one supply base.

Guan Ping was worried. He liked Xing Cai...a Lot. One could even say he loved her. Not that he'd ever admit it.

She matched his stride. She had matured...both physically and mentally. He didn't want her to get hurt. **"Stay behind me Xing Cai, I'll protect you."** He heard her chuckle. **"You don't have to worry about me you know."** To prove her point she sprinted farther.

Catching some troops off guard, they fell quickly. He felt stupid...thinking he messed up by insulting the girl. He saw her smile though. **"Come on...we have a battle to win."** Working as a team, the Shu army captured Tian dang.

Huang Zhong. marveled at the sky, it's color a nice blush of pinks and oranges. **"What a wonderful sight. The clear sky above, and the enemy camp below!"** Taking his trusty bow, he fires an arrow. It soars only to be struck by a twin.

It's owner? The protector of Mt Ding Jing himself...Xiahou Yuan…They laugh, glad to finally have one worthy of fighting them. They clash on the battlefield. Skill, experience, strength, all of that along with the immature batter between each other.

**"Heh..I guess I could let you win...just this one time."** He stands on his knees. He was beaten..he failed his lord, dying at the hand of his prized weapon...An arrow to the heart. **"Brave opponent. You were an excellent challenge…"**

Pitying the speechless, unmoving body, he moves away, the old man. **"...But every time you spoke your vile taunts. You only spurred my desire to win all the more."**

They were crushed, overrun. With no leader...no order. They had no choice but to retreat.

The officers of Shu shouted their victory cry as their enemies fled. It was the ultimate revenge from Chang Ban. With new territory, they were ready to end this war.

**"We did it Xing Cai!"** He twirled her around...before blushing, letting her go. He couldn't look her in the eye.

Things were becoming all the better when Zhang Liao pulled back temporarily from Shi Na's onslaught. The Sun army moved on. Heading for Cao Cao's head. A ship landed just outside the main camp. A few men protecting it looked baffled at the ship. **"That one of ours?"**

The man residing in it hopped off, he walked on past them,the troops were unaware of the pain, but simply fell. **"Surprise~ Allllright boys, let's have some fun!"** Gan Ning busted his way through the gates. That was the original plot.

Lu Meng who took over after Zhou Yu gave up his title of leading strategist. Had planned to have Gan Ning set up an ambush by sailing his way to enemy territory. But then Cao Cao had his men isolate Sun Quan...Gan Ning was unable to do anything but hope his lord would be saved.

Now full of adrenaline, he plans on making the blue colored men pay. It was now the Wei rulers turn to be surrounded. Not even his most strongest of men could hold them off...he was truly a lucky man, for he was once more able to escape death.

Though some were disappointed in being unable to grab the mans head. There was a call for celebration. **"Thank you all for your help. Especially to you Shang Xiang and Shi Na...if not for your bravery...I probably wouldn't be here."** They live...for another day.

**Author Notes: 2 battles in one chapter in under 3000 words, without seeming too rushed...challenge completed~ But man that was hard. Thing seem to be interesting over in Shu even without my oc and the bow princess~ Ohh so much to do so little time... Ugh I don't wanna go to school tomorrow! Tcaho for now all~ **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-**Miscommunicate**

**Author Notes: Ok first off, Huge huge Shout out to a few very good pair of friends.**

**SilentNinja. The Knowledge and praise given to me by this incredible DW fan and author has seriously given me confidence that I'm doing things good.**

**And ShiroKuro, another DW fan and author. We've been helping one another with advice for story ideas and she been wonderful support.**

**And With all the views, I'm going nuts with joy. So without further delay let's go! I no Own DW**

_?'s P.O.V_

Damn it all. My plans have been ruined. No doubt my lord will be most displeased. For months now I have been plotting. Only for them to be trampled by a couple of foolish girls. Clearly they are a threat. And of which must be eliminated.

It was perfect. We allowed those red idiots to observe our camp and give a false report of our ranks numbers. So that they would come into our territory unprepared. They'd be crushed. Sun Quan would be dead, and then we could focus our attention on Shu. Of course That wasn't what happened. Only 2 people...women no less came to their aid.

Demolishing everything we worked for. Hmph...I pace around. Thinking...yes, I will not let them continue to get in my way. It's obvious that they are important to those of Wu and Shu. And because of that blasted alliance, both have become an even bigger threat then imagined.

I'll have to give it to Zhuge Liang...he's a crafty one, to think that he equals My genius. I'll show him who the True Strategist is. **"Master Sima Yi. Lord Cao Cao demands your audience."** Curse it all...I do as commanded.

I kneel before him...He sits there with a bored expression...but I knew otherwise. He was most displeased…**"Sima Yi...you are a brilliant tactician."** My head stays lowered. **"However, this plan you gave though was promising failed us."**

He unsheathed his sword...slashing it right in front of me...an inch more and my head would literally be rolling. **"I do not blame it entirely on you though. Redeem yourself, by crafting a plot to make Sun Quan and Liu Bei go to war with one another."** He gives me leave…

**"Oh and...do succeed this time, for it may be your final design."** To hell with Wu and Shu...I will prove myself. I cannot make a single mistake this time. My talents have not yet been spread across the country.

If I have any hope to one day rule the land, I must be thorough…**"Hmmm the Princess of Wu and her precious maid. You will regret the day you ever made a mockery of the Great Sima Yi! Haha...muahahahahaha."** Enjoy your happiness while you can…

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Achoo…"** Shi Na rubs her nose with a sniff. **"You ok sis? You're not coming down with something are you?"** She sniffs again. **"No I'm ok Shao...it might be from the pollen."** They were chitchatting. Catching up with one another, it had been far too long.

**"So Ling Tong and Gan Ning haven't been killing each other?"** He laughs at her disbelief expression. **"After you beat the crap outta them they tended to just ignoring one anothers presence."** She knew that...but she asks for details of their new friendship.

**"After you left, Ching and Ming were seriously down, and after what happened at Chi Bi, they had a bit more respect, for each other and took the girls into town. I guess they loosened up bit and now are annoying bickering rivals, then annoying bickering enemies."**

She sighs in relief...if she had to break those two up again she was going to break both their necks.** "That's good."** It was early that morning. Everyone was clonked out, if not for the fact that is was still dark out then the fact that everyone was drunk or tired from partying.

They were both awake, and decided to catch up on some stuff. **"I hear that you had some trouble over in Shu...what exactly was going on?"** She sighs...eye twitching. **"Let's just say I wasn't the most trusted and leave it at that."** He didn't pry...but he had an idea.

She told him of Xing Cai, Yue Ying, and Guan Ping. Saying that their friendship and kindness was probably the only reason other then Shang Xiang that she'd return. He grins, knowing that there was a boy mentioned in that list. **"Does my little sister have a crush?"**

She blinked...a bit red.** "What? No no...if anything Xing Cai likes him that way. He's just a polite ally."** At this point if anyone treated her with respect instead of swearing at her every 5 minutes she's definitely be glad, male of female, it beats Zhang Fei.

Both hear a giggle**. "Denying means you're lying~"** The siblings raise an eyebrow. **"How do you interpret that? And what are you doing up at the crack of dawn Lady Xiao Qiao."** She grins skipping over.

Shi Na for once sputters…**"It's not true though…"** For a change Shao and Xiao tease the girl.** "Hey hey hey, teasing is my thing. No stealing!"**_ 'Shang Xiang...you're not helping…'_ Soon enough all the ladies of Wu arrive, them not really into liquor. **"It's not nice Xiao…"**

She pouts pointing at the only boy. **"What about Shao sis, he was teasing just as much as I was!"** Both get lectured...but only because Shang Xiang could tell how miserable her sister was about Shu. She really despised the place.

**"Now hate to do this Shao but I'm stealing Shi Na away from you! I need to speak to her~"** The poor maid is dragged. Confusing the group that watches them leave. Whatever her princess needed to converse with her is urgent…

Paling...the blacksmith had a guess as to the topic...They make their way to their old room. Both stand, neither really in the mood to get comfortable.** "I'm going to ask you questions...and I want an honest reply for every single one."**

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

I nod not trusting my voice. Shang Xiang's tense...unstable...I gulp. She and I remain in this position for quite some time. But she whispers...loud enough for me to hear. **"Did you know that my marriage was for politics."** The very thing I dreaded...came to be.

I could not lie...never to her. **"At first...no. I knew something was odd, but I did not know. I spoke to Quan...and he told me."** Her lips trembled, she bit down, taking a shaky breath. **"Ok...question 2...Why didn't you tell me?"** She was hurt...I hurt her.

I close my eyes, taking a gasp of air...hoping I don't screw up my truthful explanation. **"I was promised not to. I was only to discuss this subject if you came to me. As well as…"** My mouth froze...but she waits, patiently.

**"...I didn't want to cause you pain Shang...You were so happy when you found out of your engagement. And personally I knew Liu Bei cared for you more then for politics. How could I go up to you at probably your most joyful moments and tell you straight up that it was a marriage with war benefits!?"**

I couldn't look at her. I felt so...disgusted with myself. I had no excuses...I wouldn't blame her for not trusting me, or the others. It wouldn't be a surprise for her to be angry...Maybe I would die by her blade. Much like in my dreams after all.

**"What about Quan...did all he think of was the alliance?"** I stared at the floor. **"No...he wouldn't have set you and him together if he didn't feel that there wasn't a spark of attraction between you two. He thought it was a way for you to be happy and keep Wu safe."**

However he was also aware of the consequences...he thought to take the risk. Only I have no idea of my mistress's emotions. Unpredictable...she could do anything at this point. **"Ok...ok...take me to Quan and Ce. Both should be up by now."**

I wanted to ask how she knew. But kept my mouth shut. Doing as was told. Both were found in the dining hall. Eating breakfast and suffering from minor hangovers. Shao was now there as well. **"Guys...We need to talk."**

Our brothers rose from their seats...we go together. Shang Xiang leads us to an empty room. **"Shi Na…"** I stiffen…**"I need to talk to these three for a bit ok? Can you occupy yourself for a bit."** Hesitant, I nod…

They walk in and I run outside. Is she mad at me? Does she hate me? Will I ever be forgiven? But I don't want to hear her answer...I-I don't think I could bear it. It keeps returning, the dream, the blood. My Lord Sun Jian...is this a message...my future fate?

I look to the sky but there is no sign of the heavens. Not that I truly expected one. Would he or Master Shi Su understand, would They be angry at me? I can only hope that if they do...that someday they would accept my apologies.

_3rd P.O.V_

It was a strange occurrence to see the Sun family so serious. Even in the most dangerous of battles they were still able to at least pull of a laugh or keep things pleasant. Indeed everyone was concerned.

They couldn't eavesdrop, nay could they talk to Shi Na...as much as they wanted to, they couldn't bring themselves to. It was like walking on thin ice, you only get so far until you fall in. Lian Shi watched her friend sitting out in the sun.

She was unaware of her surrounding. So far off in a daze. Someone may throw a bucket of water on her and she wouldn't notice. It wasn't a big secret of Lady Shang Xiang's engagement. Like with the head of the family. They thought it was a good idea.

The black haired servant came and sat next to the girl...wanting to talk to her.** "Shi Na."** She's shaken gently being brought back from her thoughts. **"What is it Lady Lian Shi?"** She plays with the grass, fiddling with it's soft texture.

**"How did our princess take it."** Her response is a wince. **"I was unable to clarify her take on it. She gave questions and to her request I gave honest statements. She's from what I know of now speaking with the rest of the family. She had me go and occupy myself elsewhere."**

Falling on her back it was easy to see her anxiety. Her companion understood all too well. They've all been together for so long, Only to discover those that one loves and trusts so much hid things from you.

_'Would I be be unable to forgive those around me?'_ Lian Shi would like to think not. But she was not in her milady's shoes. **"What will you do...if she remains angry at you Shi Na…"** The 15 year old contemplates.

**"I'll do whatever's asked of me...of course I would do my utmost best to re-earn her faith. Though if not...I don't think I could handle such a thing."** Mouth gaped, startled. **"You're not telling me you would commit suicide would you!?"**

A sigh escapes the young girls lips…**"I may...especially if this family and Wu was destroyed because of me."** She'd rather die then have those close to her detest her being. At least with the innkeepers she would live and learn not only for herself but to also spite them.

She was terrified of them yes, and still is. The scars both physical and mental laced on her only grew her passion for a life of bliss for the Sun's however. For if not for them, she would be unable to feel like a true human being.

Words no longer broke through the two maids. All anyone could hear, was the howling of the wind. **"Lady Lian Shi? Lady Shi Na?"** Looking up they meet gazes with Da Qiao.** "What can we do for you?"** They're told that already another military meeting is to be taken place.

The three women walk to their destination. As always, the room is already filled with most if not all of the Wu generals. Shi Na is pulled over by Ching and Ming, So that they could relax before business was to once more take place.

The Sun family make their way up front grim. Shi Na could already tell that their discussion didn't go so well. **"Alright everyone, we need to start preparing for our next battle. I've decided that we will South, where we will conquer the Nanman as Lu Xun's suggestion."**

The bow princess grew fatigued from the war. But was glad to know that her brother would not betray Liu Bei. They had a long argument with Sun Ce and Shao cutting in. He swore he would not go to war with them, so long as Shu kept their promises.

And as much as the generals wanted to make another advance on Wei, it would be better and safer if they made sure that the lands of Nan Zhong were under their control first. Throughout the council. She had tried to make eye contact with her sister.

To no avail, Shi Na refused to look at her. Out of fear and shame. Shang Xiang was upset...and still is. But she wasn't mad. If anything she was more upset with Quan allowing her to hide such things. Besides she knew that even if she was told, she'd deny it.

It was strange. They were all in the same room, but never had Shi Na been so distant. It feels like they were on two separate worlds. **"Ce, you and Shao will stay here and guard the home front, Shang Xiang will come with me to Nan Zhong."**

He paused, making eye contact with the young servant. Throwing her a scroll. **"Meanwhile Shi Na and a couple of units will infiltrate certain Wei territories, near Jing. For once we come back, we'll help Liu Bei and his men kill Cao Cao once and for all."**

It was a big deal...Shi Na did scouting's of enemy areas in battle...but now Quan had more then enough confidence in her abilities. He's having her leave the safety of Wu...to go and gain whatever details available. Her target was Fan Castle.

If she was to discover anything important such as protector, number of men, officers, blueprints of the location. She was to report to both the Sun's and Guan Yu who has become the protector of Jing under his brothers orders.

Given an objective, the youngest member prepared for the long mission. Sh had not spoken a word to her family. For as soon as everyone was dismissed, she scurried away to her room packing. She didn't have the courage to face them, not yet anyway.

Shao opened her door. Watching her. **"You can't run and hide from her forever...she's not that mad at you even if she is."** She was unable to bring herself. **"I'll complete this assignment...I'll finish it, return home, then beg her forgiveness…"** Unaware that the rest of them were listening in.

She left in the dead of night with the troops given to her. Ching and Ming gave her gifts beforehand to help her duty be a bit easier. **"Stealth clothes~ It'll help your mobility and camouflage you."** She put the outfit on.** "Medical herbs and bandages in case of injuries."**

They were placed in her bag. She let the strap hang onto her shoulder. Everyone stares outside as she left. Before making their own preparations. They didn't know that...she wouldn't come back.

**Author Notes: Let there be drama~ I can already see the gears turning. Also what'd you think of my interpretation of Sima Yi? I don't really like him no offense. But he's still an important member of Wei. SO sorry for any mistakes whatsoever and keep reading folks. Tchao for now~**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- **It's A Jungle Out There**

**Author Notes: Ahh watching black butler while typing is a seriously bad idea...but I can't stop darnit! But I must do this chapter~ I don't own DW**

_3rd P.O.V_

It was rainy it was. But the humidity was strong. Troops of two unified families fight to the death. The intense jungle...The land of Nan Zhong. **"Forward everyone! Chase them down and seize control."** It was unknown territory. But they wouldn't falter.

Shang Xiang and Zhou Tai marched their men. They were to take out any that opposed them. Dong Tu Na, Ahui Nan, and Jinhuan Sanjie fought long and hard. However the bow princess and swordsmen were too much for them to handle. **"We haven't lost yet!"**

They withdrew...Zhu Rong, wife of Meng Huo and Queen of the Nanman tribe rode on her trusty elephant. Crushing all who stood against her. **"Get out of my property before I throw you out!"** Her passionate dark golden eyes and pale tan hair caught everyone off guard.

She commanded her animal units to charge. They swooped, taking out the men of Wu. Sun Quan stayed at the main camp, protecting it. The only thing to connect him to his army was a bridge...heavily protected by Lu Meng and Lu Xun.

When they first arrived and settled, Lu Xun commented on it, everyone heeding his worry, took precautions. Shang Xiang stood still for a moment...unable to turn her gaze away from the woman that so greatly resembled her adopted sister. Maybe a generation or two older.

Zhu Rong meeting her jade eyes decides to converse with the red head woman. Stepping off her mounted beast. **"So it's not just men that barge in here. I hope you'll be more of a challenge."** She brings out her prized weapon.

Made out of bone, her boomerang, nicely crafted. One too many times had it destroyed it's enemy. Now she faces a woman who has the same fiery passion. Amazed at the circular edged weapons she dones.** "Don't underestimate me."**

The two clash, both were fast, both were strong, both were clever. Zhou Tai moves on, trusting the princess. He attacks the bases of the area. Making them completely useless. A loud voice booms through the land.

**"What an idiot, he fell for it!"** A crash...elephants, on both sides the constructed walls burst through. The people of the south, ambushed the invaders. Tigers tamed by their masters slash and gnaw on the soldiers. **"Damn it's a trap. Turn back to rebuild the camp!"**

Zhu Rong grins triumphant...while Shang Xiang glares. **"You'll regret that."** Her attacks become all the more powered, strengthened by her anger. The jungle queen, ends up eventually retreating.** "Seems like you've an intense flame of your own. May we meet again."**

Allowing the Sun daughter to assist Lu Meng and Lu Xun. They knew that at some point the islanders would try and take down the bridge to their main camp, they waited for their first move.

A unit did their best to isolate the Wu lord. Only to die at a pair of Eagle blades, and Tiger Hook. Sun Quan...relieved, ran into the battle, defending both himself and his men from the onslaught. Lu Meng smirked.** "Just as I expected!"**

Ling Tong and Gan Ning came with Ching and Ming in tow. **"We're here to help~"** Reinforcements...things just got a bit more interesting. Even with the surprise attack, the loyal officers of the Sun family rise in effort to defeat the raging warriors of the south.

**"The tides have changed, now we must press on our offense!"** Zhou Tai circled completely around...pinching Meng Huo who became the last man standing...the last man fighting. He collapses from the wounds received.

**"Looks like I bit off...more then I could chew."** He was unconscious. Waiting for death. He opened his eyes. He felt stiff and sore.** "This isn't the afterlife…"** He flinched as cold water splashed onto his face. **"Get up you big baby!"** His eyes widen as he hugs his wife.

**"Darling you're ok! Where're those rats?!"** He hears a cough behind him...Zhu Rong smacks him upside the head. **"Those 'rats' showed mercy and spared all of our lives."** Pointing to Ming who with her medical training had been tending to the King of Nan Zhong.

Sheepishly, he apologizes to the girl. She walks by him, handing the healing concoction and instructions as to dosage for both of their wounds. **"Master Meng Huo and Lady Zhu Rong, my lord would wish to speak with you. If you'd please follow?"**

He didn't trust Wu...over the years he has gone through a lot of battles to keep his home safe. Only to suffer defeat and pity from northerners...he would've refused. Had he's not owe them, for not annihilating his kin.

The couple meet Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang. the white haired woman was pleased...once more speaking with the female warrior. Not many had been a worthy opponent to face.** "Meng Huo of Nan Zhong, and Lady Zhu Rong...we ask for peace."**

The king of the wild snorts. _'They say that now that they have us captured.'_ Only to be elbowed by his wife. Both remain silent.

Shang Xiang speaks in turn. **"We have seen your skills, and were amazed by your prowess."** Warmth spread to the pair, accepting the praise. They had hated to admit it...the Wu fighters were just as incredible in terms of military talent.

It was then that the Nanman were given the reason for their invasion. Wu wanted to make sure that their back was safe. They feared that the people of Nan Zhong would attack them...so they went to battle.** "We are willing to leave, you keep your land...in exchange."**

A pause...the two were impatient. **"You have to swear allegiance with us. You are not to attack us, and if need be assist us. In return we would do the same. You will stay independent. And both sides stay safe."** Both agreed, not seeing anything wrong with the terms.

Wu had no desire to repress them, only the knowledge that they would not be sneak attacked. It gave benefits to both armies. Sun Quan and his men returned home. They won both the battle and the trust of the southern tribe.

Shang Xiang marched on. Thinking back on the strong southern woman. Her curiosity had her ask Zhu Rong a question before her departure. **"Your hair Zhu Rong...is it unique to you, or do others inherit it's color?"** At the the wild warrior laughs.

**"The women of the Nanman are more likely to receive this color. It is a sign of the gods, that they are gifted. Many are also given the power to wield flames."** Shang Xiang's mind took note of the words, giving her the will to ask another thought that racked her brain…

**"Do you know of any of your people who departed to the mainlands?"**

Seriousness grasped the Nanman queen. She whispered...it was barely heard. **"My brother...he left our people to explore the world...I have not seen or heard from him in a very very long time."** Shang Xiang saw her expression, apologizing for being so unthoughful...only for the white haired fighter dismiss it. However she was solemn...she missed her flesh and blood.

He wanted to learn more of the world. He left with a bag of medical supplies, some food, a skin sack for water, and a sword. As said it was not the first time, that the people of the south had wars with those in the mainland.

Many wanted the resources, and set out to conquest. A man and his civilians who wore yellow cloth was one example. They used magic and their smoke and mirrors to make _'miracles~'_ The innocent were manipulated. Forced...to obey. It was stopped of course.

However her brother questioned those outside their jungle life. And set out...he never returned home. She desperately wanted to search for him, but couldn't. Everyday she stares at the open skies...wondering. _'Why did she ask me such?'_

The voyage back wasn't too bad. It took about 2 months before they were back home. They were greeted by their loved ones, though there was still no sign...or word of the sand colored maid. It raise concern.

It wasn't that long of a trip to Xiang Yang. Though everyone expected her to be gone for a long period of time. There has been no letter...no message from one of her units. Not even word that she had arrived...nor was there anything from Guan Yu stating he got in contact with her.

**"Do you think she's ok?"** They were hoping...praying even. **"She's not one to be underestimated…"** They waited...the days flickered by, eager were the generals of Wu...to receive something. They went through their daily routines but not at all did it feel right.

The doors burst open a stormy night...a man drenched in sweat and blood. Stumbled...falling front of his lords. He was barely breathing...his wounds were severe, he would be lucky to last a day. Ling Tong held him up. **"What happened to you?"** He coughed up red liquid.

**"It...we had made it to Xiang Yang. We went to the village near Fan Castle, i-in hopes of hear-ing the gossip. Shi Na...led us well. Un-der disguise….we Learned many things."** He could feel it, his body was starting to fail He had to finish his report...before it was too late.

He felt cold...his eyes were failing him. **"She and the r-rest of us hid...in shadows. On-one of us got cau-ght...and be-betrayed us. Shi Na, bought us time, fought to-to keep us alive! I managed to escape...I'm s-orr."** His life ended…his soul flying to the heavens.

Everyone bowed their heads. Honoring the strong soldier who lasted as long as he could to reach and alert them. The Head Sun knew he had to act fast.** "Ok...we need to send a letter to Guan Yu, telling him what has happened."**

Evil laughter...they heard it. Despite the thunder that was rumbling. It was unmistakenable. Through the darkness they saw a figure. They knew someone was here...someone dangerous. **"Hello Wu."** Sima Yi, one of Wei's newest tacticians...He was known for his dark and twisted personality.

**"State your business!" **The officers were poised, ready to strike the evil doer. **"Tsk tsk, that's not a nice greeting."** He smiles, cold...calculating, he loved messing with people with mind games.

Making their faces scream with rage. **"Especially when I have a special little bird caged..I'm sure you want her back?" **The room full of Wu warriors hold their blades…

Sun Quan pales…It was obvious as to why he was here. His fears grasped him and the others as they questioned Shi Na's condition. **"What are your demands for her release?"** _'All according to plan...'_

Sima Yi would make this kingdom regret ever ruining his strategies..._'All for the sake of one little girl...I'll take great joy out of this. Torturing these imbeciles.'_

**To be continued**

**Author Notes: That seemed rushed...why does it seem rushed. ohhhh i blame Sen. He distracted me today...then again he's kinda in shock for all the views i've received with this story.(if I die and unable to finish this story...it'll probably be because of him)**

**And Does anyone see what I am trying to do with my character? Do you see the future as to whats to come? Muahaha I do hope so, if not you'll find out soon enough...:3**

**Ok people you all know the drill. Reading/fav/follows/reviews/pms + SFS(this story) = A very happy Mako who will keep doing her best to make this an epic story~**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-**Hostage**

**Author Notes: i'm tired, hungry and pissed...what better way to express myself then yet another chappy.**

** Shout out to The Pineapple Approves for being my latest reviewer ^_^ I don't own DW.**

_Sheena's P.O.V_

It was going well...perhaps too well.** "My lady. We have been in this village for 2 days now. What are your orders?" **

We've been listening in on the gossip...seems Wu and Shu are quite the popular topics.

**"Tell everyone to meet up tonight in the alley near the town square...we're slipping through Fan Castle's gates by sunrise." **

We made it to Xiang Yang, immediately setting to spying.

We came to the village closest to our true destination, to get a better layout of the area.

I have been wanting to send a letter to my family for some time now, but I fear for it to be intercepted. **"Yes my lady...I will send word."**

I walked around, casually window shopping. Looking at the intricate designs of silk. **"Have you heard of the new Wei strategist?"** I pretend to pay no heed...yet I listen in.

**"Yes, I hear he's quite in tune with tactics and magic. Not too bad on the eyes either."**

Girls giggle behind me…**"Of course he's not as handsome as lord Cao Pi."** I roll my eyes as the nonsense.

** "Are you telling me you've seen Lord Sima Yi in the flesh!?"** I examine the hair accessories.

Butterfly shaped barrettes...greatly reminding me of the Lady Qiaos. **"Excuse me Miss?"** The shop owner smiles at me.

**"What can I do for you madam?"** I point to the purple QiPao dress with silver butterflies pattern. **"May I get this?"**

Quickly she takes it to my sizing. And I wear it. To help me blend in a bit easier...in order to disguise my hair color I had to place on a washable dye. It now glistens a dark amber tone.** "Thank you for your purchase ma'am."**

This cycle of me feigning interest to listen to the rumoring townsfolk goes on for quite some time. But all too long it becomes night. My unit of 13 men gather. **"Good you've all arrived."** I tell them of our infiltration on Fan Castle.

That we were to be hidden in the shadows...and that afterwards we'd send out letters to both Guan Yu and our lord. Heeding my command we traveled swiftly...silently...My group split into pairs.

Some pretended to be newly hired staff, working and exploring both both night and day shifts. Others like me decided to simply sneak through and spy with no one at all aware of our presence.

Both myself and my partner found the grand dining hall. We sneaked upon the rafters. Even if someone looked up, we would be shrouded with darkness...they would be unable to see our figures.

We waited...luckily for us, it didn't take too long for the room to be crowded for their meal. There was no sign of the Wei ruler Cao Cao nor his children. I noticed several veteran officers were seated there however.

**"Cousin Dun why do you continuously have such a scowl on your face."** The one eyed man grunts as he shovels in his food. **"Take no offense Master Cao Ren, he's just impatient. he's eager to battle once more with Guan Yu."**

Pang De...He was the one both myself and my mistress went to combat with in He Fei. Xiahou Dun was in the battle of Chi Bi. And if the rumors are not false, this 'Cao Ren' too is an expert fighter, but focuses mainly on defense.

This is something to be concerned with...these men may make victory quite difficult. In addition I see other generals who have gone to war with my comrades. Yu Jin, Yue Jin, Jiang Ji...and a man in purple robes...with a gray feathered fan.

**"Ah Master Sima Yi it is an honor to finally meet you. I have heard great things from our lord."** He smiles...but it's not at all pleasant. It's like looking at a scaled reptile…

You'll never know when it'll strike. **"I am most blessed to have such praise. I too am honored to be under your service, Master Cao Ren."** Those eyes speak the opposite of his words...This one may prove to be the most dangerous.

The way he's making it sound...is seems that Cao Ren will be the leading commander...which means if he's defeated then Fan Castle will fall. **"Right now, everyone we will be facing Guan Yu**

**"...Our objectives will be to defeat any ploys he has and defend the castle. Sima Yi, you mentioned earlier that you had something to show us?"** That twisted smile...it's giving me a bad feeling. **"My lady something is greatly wrong."**

We were quiet...and with all the commotion below us neither of our voices could be heard. I couldn't help but agree with my ally. With a wave of his hand…! One of my own...captured...bound with rope.

**"I found a little Wu worm inch his way towards my room. The poor fool. He had no idea that I had been preparing for such a moment."** I look in the eyes of my 2nd in command...He understood my expression.

**"I'll warn the others...and return to Wu. Be safe milady…"** He walks his way through the rafters...doing his best not to make any noise. I watch what happens in the room.

It was an interrogation. A torture one at that. **"So then...where are the others."** He's stepped on. I need to free him. I need to escape and get help. **"Th-they're all around the area...th-there's 14 of us in total…"**

No...please don't tell me. **"Are there any in this room?"** My eyes widen in shock...as he points up...right where I am perched. Suddenly it was chaos. Sima Yi cut the poor mans head off.

Meanwhile I'm dodging arrows and running for my life. **"Don't let her get away…"** I'm out the door in a flash.** "Almost...there."** There's nothing I can do as of this moment...but flee. **"Close all doors!"**

No...trapped. **"I think it's time for our little spy to take a nap."** I bring out my sais'...I won't go down so easily. **"The poor little dear...no where to run nor hide."** What? My vision….no my senses in general are starting to haze and blur.

I hear a clang...I-I can't feel anything…**"I've heard of your immunity to poisons...so I decided to experiment...meet my knock out toxin. I do hope you don't mind the numbness…"** I black out.

_3rd P.O.V_

She woke up, immediately gripping the area where she kept her weapons. Not there of course. It was a dimly lit place. But slowly she got used to it. She saw the strong metallic bars that held her. A prison...no a dungeon.

Was bad enough before she saw her feet...they were bound with rope. Even if she did find a way to untie theses thick knots...The bars of her cell looked new. And unfortunately sturdy. She wouldn't be able to bust out so easily.

**"So you're awake…"** A door slams. Jiang Ji. **"You were quite the wild one. Even drugged you squirmed and tried to protect yourself."** I remain silent. While I did my best to get feeling back into my limbs.

**"It's pointless for you to try and escape. You understand that right? Lord Sima Yi left to Xu Chang to speak with our lord. After that...well let's just say he'll be greeting your precious master."** She was shocked...she shouldn't have been recognized.

She grasped her hair...noticing it was once more it's sandy shade...it was still slightly damp. _'Probably dumped a bucket of water on me while I was unconscious.'_ She was somewhat disturbed knowing she was in dry clothes…

She hears his wicked chuckle. **"Fret not, we had a maid change your clothing...last thing we desired was your health to take a turn for the worst...After all you have become our saving grace."**

All she could do was use her arms to drag her body to the farthest corners of the creepy man. She could feel it...her body was once more beginning to obey her will for movement. It didn't quell her unease of his words.

**_'After all you have become our saving grace.'_ **Her core felt like it had been frozen. She didn't know what these devilish men of Wei wanted from her or what they planned to do with her...but she was afraid to find out…

They considered her scouting as dumb luck...someone who though excels at combat. Is rather a poor speaker and spy. They hadn't thought that she herself was in charge of the spying unit. But rather a poor naive soul...

She couldn't tell how long she was there. Stuck, contained with no way out. But the pattern was the same. She was given a small portion of food and water three times a day. She was reluctant to sleep.

Soldiers would often come to see the captured woman. Their eyes glowing with a lustful gaze upon her person. Though none were allowed to come within what her courtliest hosts called _'quarters._..'

Frankly she'd rather state the obvious truth...her cage. She was most insulted. By Sima Yi especially...who considered her a savage beast...an animal even due to her appearance. Looking distinctly similar to the Nanman Queen.

She couldn't wait to show him how dangerous she could truly be._ 'You wish to see something savage? Just give me an opening...I'll be more then eager to show you."_ She played the mute victim.

Ignoring their baiting words. Playing the stupid female...it was most humiliating and annoying to the daughter of the Tiger of Jiang Dong. However in doing such, she was rewarded...for she was able to hear of the outside word.

**"Seem that Wu are now our temporarily allies."** Her face was blank, but inside she was in turmoil..._'Lady Shang Xiang...my family of Wu...what has happened since my capture?'_

The wooden end of a spear bangs into the bars of her prison. The guardsman who wields the instrument of death sneers. **"How sweet Wu is willing to betray their greatest comrades for such a stupid freakish woman."**

His fellow watchdog told him to quit it...that she wouldn't be able to comprehend anyway. Unaware of the general of Wu's irritation. All she needed was one moment...not even a second to burst free. **"Come on man she can't do a-"**

She saw it...the opportunity she'd been praying for. Over time she had carefully aggravated and tugged on her tied ankles. They were loosened...more then enough for her to slip free.

Although she forced her legs to rub against the rough texture, it was necessary for her illusion of being the unmovable captive. With more strength then expected she pulled his spear away from his weak grip and stabbed him in the stomach.

In terror the newbie spearman stood. Unable to move...at the sight of his dead friend. Lying in his own pool of blood. Fainted.

**"Well that worked better then I thought."**

Her mouth was dry...being unused for so long. Using her the spear, she dragged the lifeless body towards her...then searched. Finding something gold, shiny and helpful. She unlocked her cell.

Being fast she made her way out the door...She was stiff and sore. But better that she be out of there. Desire for freedom and hope bloomed through her chest. A clap of thunder. Hearing it...she moved towards it. Another door.

She opens it...flinching as the cold droplets kissed her skin. She hadn't bathed in however long she was captured. She saw the battle...The deadly clangs of blades.

Dark clouds boomed and loomed over the skies. Lightning blinded the warriors. She had no idea where she was going. But she had her feet take her as far as she could. Tripping...she rolls onto the slipping grass. No longer awake.

to be continued.

**Author Notes: This what had happened during the same time frame as the last chapter. It was a bit difficult trying to explain what happened to my oc, but I think this was a good representation as to why Shi Na never managed to get a letter in and why the soldier died with wounds and such. **

** As you know I do enjoy feedback so long as the criticism is helpful~ Next Chapter...ohh what a fun surprise that'll be. Thank you all and tchao for now~**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-**Fan Castle Deception**

**Author Notes: Yes been waiting a long time for this chapter! Now let there be war~ I don't own DW.**

_3rd P.O.V_

They rode...long and hard, as fast as they could. Despite the downpour of Heaven's tears and deadly shrieks. They pressed onward. The horse were tired, exhausted really but they kept going...knowing the price to pay for failure.

Constantly were they reminded of it...a sickening smirk, a menacing laugh, and eyes as dark as the bitter ends of hell. His words rang, echoing like a wind chime. Until the end it's used as a reminder…

He stood there, in front of the men of Wu calm...gleeful even as if he was a child that just received a treat. He took note of the pale complexion on his enemies faces. Feeling deep pleasure from it.

_**'If you want your little pet back...betray Shu and help Wei at the battle of Fan Castle.'**_ Afterwards she would be given back to them...The Sun family will once more be reunited.

There was a great debate about it. Many had thought that it would be meaningless to sacrifice men, resources and trust to their greatest ally for one life. But that was before they knew the truth…

Shang Xiang was at her wits end. She loved her husband...she truly did, not a day goes by that she does not think of him and desires to return to throw her arms around him. However...she never would have had such wishes had it not been for them.

Her family. Since her birth she had been raised and cared for...even now as she turns towards her brothers. Though 2 months prior she was furious at them for using her marriage as leeway. She's thought long and hard about it. And understood…they had obligations to the people they ruled over.

And they did want her happy. Shi Na understood as well, which was why she kept it a secret. But now because of her temper and unable to mature and understand her family. She may never be able apologize to one of them.

**"Enough!"** She was angry…to her, it was time that Shi Na got the treatment she deserved. No longer was she going to allow anyone to insult her here at Wu.**"That is not how you speak of the adopted daughter of our father….our sister Sun Shi Na."**

The officers, minus the veterans were surprised. Family was top priority...And now one of them is locked away. There were signs, they were small but still were there. Ching and Ming glared at some of the fighters.

Even if she wasn't formally adopted she was still a member of both the Sun and Shi clan. And of which her loyalty and strength was worth more then 500 men.

Now feeling ashamed, the advisers and warriors who thought she had been better off dead was bowing at their lords feet. Begging for forgiveness. **"Now is not the time for groveling. We will discuss this later on though." **That was a promise...

Sun Quan glad for his sisters interruption orders Lu Meng and Lu Xun for the important task. **"Go to Fan Castle help Wei in any way you can."** Shao volunteered to go as well. They set their packs, made their plans. And mounted their horses.

They would attack Guan Yu...the man known as the god of war. The sworn brother of Liu Bei, the lord of the Shu kingdom. It would not be easy...but then again life was never made to be.

Galloping...and their knowledge of the area they knew. The Protector of Jing would prepare a water attack...causing a flood onto the castle. If such a strategy was to succeed, Shi Na would drown. No matter what...it had to be stopped.

Lu Xun left ahead of the army...so he could already set up camp by the time Sun Shao and Lu Meng arrived. **"What news?"** Climbing down the noble steed his teacher reports.

**"As you requested, I've withdrawn our men. This should do it."** Lu Xun mumbled...if it went well the battle would become a victory. He remembered the scowl on his lords face when people still protested.

**_'However that is only until you find Shi Na...Send Guan Yu a warning in advanced. The moment she is safe and sound, withdraw. We will deceive Wei...they will pay greatly for what they've done.'_**

Even if Guan Yu is alerted before hand, everyone will still look down on the Sun clan as hypocrites... , Quan Shang Xiang and Shao... They cared not, so long as their sister was no longer held prisoner.

As the Shu camp Guan Yu supervised his men as they prepared for the water attack. When a great winged beast flew over...eventually landing on his shoulder. His son Guan Ping asked who the message is from.

**"My son...worry nothing of it. We will continue as planned...however send word to your uncle, that we're in need of reinforcements."** It's done as requested…As Guan Yu Sends a letter of his own.

He rubs his beard. Hoping for the best of this battle. He would not go down so easily. Not until his brother's dream of a land for the people is born at least. Still...He will be facing Xiahou Dun again...their last greeting wasn't so pleasant.

**"Father, the letter has been sent and preparations are complete."** He was anxious...the boy was. For his whole life he has done all he can to live up to his father. He was a hero in Ping's eyes.

He had been fighting for his father….but recently he another purpose for fighting...Xing Cai. He had yet to tell her his feelings. But he swore to himself he'd do it...if they won the battle. **"The waters will devastate them if timed right."**

He felt anxious….fearful even. Something just felt….wrong to the young warrior. "**Father...when the battle is over...will you teach me to play Go?"** He wanted his father to agree...just so they'd have a greater yearn to stay alive.

His father managed a smile...seeing his sons unease. **"Sure, that sounds like it would be very enjoyable indeed."** The two walked on, their weapons gleaming in the rain.

_Shao's P.O.V_

**"We'll flood Fan Castle with a water attack. Move out!"** Seems that Guan Yu is getting an early start on attacking Wei. He's probably well aware of our camp, and is ignoring it.** "Team up with Wei to take down Shu!"**

Lu Meng and the others advance. **"To think that we've stooped so low to request help from Wu."** I grit my teeth, it wasn't like we wanted this. I stay behind.

I couldn't think of anything else...but to find my sister, it was the only reason I came. Shang Xiang spoke with me, demanding that I bring her back...she must've felt guilty. They hadn't been able to bring up the courage to speak with one another before her departure.

_**'We lost father, I almost lost you, her and Ce...please please bring her back. I need to tell her I'm sorry and that I miss her, that I'm not mad...please.'**_ She did something she hasn't done in years...she cried.

I couldn't return empty handed... I must see her, find her, bring her back. Making my way towards the castle, I was able to hear those on the battlefield.** "Morale seems low under Mi Fang and Fu Shi Ren."** Lu Meng orders their submission...

While they go to fight, I'm able to search undetected. Seriously nerve racking though. How does Shi Na handle this intense pressure? Lurking around spying, and then making sure there's no tracks left behind.

Oh and let's not forget...trying to survive when your allies turn on you. I'll be sure to talk about that later with her. Give me a sword and warcry any day. **"Best course of action is to surrender to Wu." "I've had enough!"** Good both defected…everythings going as it should.

**"Those who betray me will personally die by my hand!"** Uh oh...seems that Guan kid is pissed. Hopefully Lu Xun can capture him. Last thing we need is him dead. Wait...what the?

_3rd P.O.V_

A figure made their way out of Wei's indestructible fortress. It was a female. He could tell that much. As the clean water danced across her. Her brown hair began to show a lighter shade.

She ran, and Shao could tell...it was her.** "Shi Na wait!"** He did his best to catch up. She either didn't hear or feared for her life because she kept sprinting. Until the sleek grass blades made her slip.

She rolled...landing on her stomach. She was on unconscious. Her entire body shook from the cold. She was alive though, much to her brother's relief. She was in a tattered dress. Scuff marks and tears. Bruises and dirt all upon her flesh. Blood sleeked, being washed off.

He took off his coat, draping it over her form. Gently picking her up, he returned to the main camp. **"We have her Lu Meng...I will be withdrawing."** One by one, the men of Wu retreated from the battle.

Leaving Shu and Wei to their duel. They rode back. Through the storm. They hadn't thought her rescue was to be so simple. They complained not. Their arrival home broke records.

She was back in Wu palace...she was in a deep sleep, so her body could recover. Her loved ones watched over her. Awaiting the day she would once more open her eyes and say…_**'I'm home.'**_

Meanwhile things weren't looking so good for the Shu army. Because of Wu their water attack was useless. And as time went by more and more Wei officers came to assist Cao Ren. Xu Huang, Zhang Liao, Xiahou Yuan, and Zhang He.

Even with the help of his brother Zhang Fei and niece Xing Cai as reinforcements. They were forced to retreat. Both the God and War and his son, badly wounded.

They return to the Shu Palace...where they were examined. **"These wounds are severe...it's all up to their wills if they truly wish to live.**" Liu Bei thanked the healer...He was angry.

Wu broke their promises...attacking his sworn brother and assisting their enemy! His hands trembled with rage. He ordered for his sword. Zhao Yun and Zhuge Liang gazed at their ruler.

He took his blade...**"We will go to war with Wu." **craving vengeance...for both the betrayal and for the injuries his loved ones are suffering with. His eyes were blinded by rage...he knows deep down it is the wrong thing to do.

But he has allowed his emotions to take root. Zhang Fei agrees, even if it's just those two...they would go to battle against the Sun family. The strategist and warrior try to convince them otherwise...saying it goes against his virtues.

His men though they do not agree with this battle will follow their lord. **"They will pay!"** His only regret for doing this is his wife. As furious as he is towards Sun Quan…

She will be forced to make a decision...it wouldn't matter which side she would be on, she would have to fight a loved one. Whether it be himself or her kin. He bitterly smiles.

No matter what his beloved Shang Xiang would be the true victim. But he cannot allow his brother and nephews life threatening wounds, and the broken alliance to be forgotten._ 'My dear Shang Xiang...please forgive me.'_

**"YOU IMBECILE! SHE GOT AWAY!?"** Sima Yi slashed and smashed his fan against the poor soldier. After he opened his eyes, he saw her jail cell opened. And swiftly spread word.

They searched high and low for the girl. But it was too late, for Wu had already withdrawn...most likely with her.

**"Well...we had no more use for her anyway. Wu attacked Shu and now Liu Bei has declared war on Sun Quan."**

He was hoping to continue using her life as a hostage and keep making demands on Wu. But it seems they were able to take advantage of the battle and save her. **"This isn't the end...this is far from over."**

to be continued.

**Author Notes: Lots and lots of things going on. Shi Na, Guan Yu and Guan Ping are all knocked out. Liu Bei declares war, but within his heart regretss it. And both factions are waiting for what's to come.**

**Meanwhile Wei is happy because things seem to be going how they want it to...As the author well...let's just say I don't like doing things entirely by the book~ Ok that's it for today, tchao for now~ :3 **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30-**Love Me, Hate Me, Try to Kill Me**

**Author Notes: Wow 30 chapters...and over 600 views wahoo~ Where has the time gone. Anyways, I am in love with the title of this chapter(no pun intended at first) So let's get going shall we? I don't own DW**

_3rd P.O.V_

It could've been prevented, for Heavens sake it should've never come to be. It was a clear night. A bright luminescent moon shone solo tonight. It was breath taking. But even it's dazzling beauty could not stop her pain...their heartache...everyones suffering.

Not once had she expected something as horrible as this. Watching as loved ones, people She cared for spewed blood and slashed at eachother. She wiped away tears. _'No...I can't get emotional now...' _ It was inevitable for her to free her mind of all the times she and her husband romantically strolled through the gardens on nights like these.

She ran into the war that broke out here. Here...in Yi Ling. There was not a shred of happiness to be found, for it was a battle with the once allies. If anything there's glooming grief. For they found out recently, that Lu Meng was ill...and unfortunately...died because of it. Though his unit spoke otherwise.

For up until their retreat he was dueling with Guan Yu, and during such, cursed him. He was buried...leaving Lu Xun to continue where his teacher left off. Of course the poor boy though was mature and most intelligent, was still young...and lacking in experience. He was the most shaken of the tacticians death...

_**'Lu Xun...I have faith in you. Unite this land, under our lords, unite it under the name of Wu!'** _ He died then, glad to have said what he wished to say to his pupil. Lu Xun felt he did have what it took that his abilities were inferior to that of the legacy of Lu Meng and Zhou Yu.

And according the Shi Ming...that their sister, Shi Na...had suffered both mentally and physically during her captivity. And of which her mind, body and soul was most stubborn as to awaken. She could be in that state for all eternity...or she could wake up in a second.

Sun Shang Xiang believed though...that this wouldn't be the end. That the young warrior will wake up, and be there for when she comes home. Although the bow princess could barely think such thoughts. For it didn't take long for Liu Bei to order his men to march.

_'I can't blame him, nor my brothers for the decisions made.'_ Wanting to scream, to shout for this to end. But she can't help but feel regretful for the events that have happened, cursing heaven for once more threatening to take her loved ones away.

He paced...though his men agreed to partake in this battle they pleaded that he stay in the center of it all. His brother and nephew's conditions had not changed. As if to spite him, fate made to have his other sworn brother fight for survival.

Like the Shu Lord Zhang Fei was also deeply angry by Wu's betrayal. However...he pushed the tolerance of his men and even some of his allied officers. He was even more irritating. It had caused his alcohol to be tainted with poison. Though he wouldn't noticed.

On the brink of despair, hatred and insanity he marched on. He would not rest...could not rest until his blade was covered in blood of the Suns. He would show no mercy...he will not hesitate to kill.

A river separating both parties, forcing the troops of Shu and Wu to battle on the side pathways. Zhuge Liang was not here at the moment, before he was to depart, one of his scouts came with a problem to report. Forcing him to stay behind momentarily.

However he warned his lord. It fell on deaf ears. Officers like Xing Cai though kept it in mind. **_'We are not on the side of virtue. And our formation leads to one great flaw. I fear that the enemy may realize this. Be cautious and allow none into the bases.'_**

Even now as she stabs people with her weapon...she contemplates her morals and the morals of her lord. She was upset, torn apart seeing her uncle, father and beloved cling to what strength they had in their beds.

_'Instead of being enraged about their condition...we should feel blessed that they are still among the living. This is not a battle for the people...I only hope our lord sees this...before it's too late.'_ No words would break through to him. **"Send out the second wave."**

Sun Quan tried to explain the situation Liu Bei but he heard none of, disregarded it as lies. He couldn't help but apologize to his sister...for every burden she's received. He never thought this could happen.

Now he is unable to do a thing as his sister goes on to fight her lover...for the sake of him, their family and the dream their father wished to become a reality. _'Would this had happened had our brother or father been the one to lead?'_ He returns to his senses...

**"My lord?"** He shakes his head, as a memory flutters back to him. Remembering how his father loved to talk, many a times when he or his siblings got in trouble for something. Usually he would say. 'Everyone makes mistakes...and for most people, it's the only way to learn.'

He squeezes her hand…**"I'm alright Lian Shi...I'm sorry for worrying you."** He had placed Lu Xun as commander for this battle, hoping his attack would claim victory. Lu Xun along with Zhu Ran placed a bridge layer...connecting the two camps.

**"What is this!? What on earth are they planning?"** The Shu force was caught off guard as officers ran right through. They overcame the nearly empty came. Ma Chao races against time. **"I'll make you pay for your injustice."** By the time he arrived...it was too late.

**"Fire!"** A stream of burning arrows spread and engulfed the green army. People were scorched, dying from the intense heat. Though his strategist planned ahead of time with a maze filled with archer ambushes, in case of such a feat. It still left the man bitter.

He was given no other option but to retreat to a second camp with what remaining officers and men to help him. As the Wu generals slowly but surely corner him. He would be blocked off any escape routes, and it would his tiny survivors against an entire army.

More importantly he would be unable to get the vengeance he craved for. He could tell he was losing. Though they were for the moment pushing and clawing their way into a stalemate with the Suns...and had reinforcements come to their aid.

He knew...that once great, virtuous leader was already well aware, he didn't have a chance they way the battle was going. He then saw an opening. For Sun Quan came to challenge the King of Shu to a death match. He gladly accepted.

Both raised their blade...readying to strike, **"For your betrayal and the attacks of my brothers I will slay you!"** Both went berserk, searching for any opening they could get. This scene only spurred on the barbaric war.

Shang Xiang saw them...doing their outmost to kill one another. She couldn't do it...she couldn't take it anymore. **"PLEASE I BEG OF YOU STOP!"** She fell to her knees as her chakrams dropped out of her hands. Her outburst gained many of attention.

The two leaders leaped a distance away from one another. **"Why must we keep fighting like this? What is the point of tainting the land in blood. Please...just stop…"** She covered her face, to quiet her sobs.

Everyone on both sides were stunned...she was always known for her strength and courage. To take in the sight of her clear tears. It shattered the most coldest of men.** "Sister/Lady Shang Xiang…"** For just one moment, all forgot where they were.

It proved to be the greatest error yet. That's when they attacked…**"Now...FIRE!"** Out of no where the Wei archers sprang. They fired a storms worth of arrows, no one left unscathed. Many died, but more were injured.

Simultaneously the Wu and Shu armies retreated...having no chance against the ambush and any units protecting them. Eyes opened with a start. Not remembering what they were dreaming of. Only with the vague memory of darkness, tears and bloody body.

Something was wrong...they didn't know how but they could feel it. A door creaked open. **"Oh thank goodness you've come to Shi Na."** Da Qiao, she, her husband, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao stayed behind to care for the girl.** "Where…"** She could barely speak.

She tried to rise...only for Da to gently lay her back down.** "You're home...and you're not in the best of health, please stay in bed."** A maid was sent to fetch the others. **"Milady...where's Shang Xiang?"** A wet cloth was placed on her forehead.

Past night she had a random fall and rise in temperature. Causing concern and shiftly check ins. **"She went to battle...against Liu Bei at Yi Ling."** The wife of the Little Conqueror couldn't bring herself to lie to Shi Na. But immediately she regretted it as the stubborn soldier tried to get herself out of bed.

**"Hey hey hey where's the fire?"** Sun Ce arrived at the perfect moment, to help his wife keep the girl from getting up and making her condition worse. **"We have to...go help Mistress..Shang Xiang."** She lacked her usual strength being no match for her eldest brother and sister in law. Both protest that the tomboy woman was fine.

But that's not what the maid felt. She saw tears, she heard a scream, and felt the blood even if it was a dream or hallucination, it would not allow her to think otherwise. Her eyes began to darken once more...she did her best to fight it.

Her last words before she slinked back to her death like slumber. It was words that cause the pair to stare fearfully into one another's eyes. **"She's dying…"** It was said with such conviction. Such a tone signaling that it was a fact.

By then the fatigued army of Wu...returned...with unconscious officers. Deep embedded arrows, sword slashes and cuts, spear pierced holes…There was only so much Ming and the other healers could do even with the less hurt troops.

Sun Quan approached his brother with Shao slung to his shoulder. Or at least tried to...for like most of the drained men, they collapsed. **"How could this have happened?!"**_ 'Why must the heavens allow such tragedy?'_

**Author Notes: We are indeed nearing the end folks. I must finish strong! A bit short but not as bad as it could be. I kinda like how things are finally connecting, coming together. Send me your feedback guys~ Tchao for now**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31-**Risky Decisions**

**Author Notes: Ok folks as much as i'm sure you all hate to hear it...but the fact is, this story will soon end. I know not the chapter number...but I hope you all can be patient enough to stick with me to the end. ^_^ I don't own DW**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"Sigh...you should be in bed...sleeping...resting."** The person she was referring to snorted, resting her upright body against the doorframe. **"And I will not...you need as much help as you can get, and I've rested enough."**

Her body was in denial of her words, she was still bandaged from the shoulder down. But that didn't stop her. She didn't care for the pain that constantly wracking her through her being. Ming yawns, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

It had been 6 days since the return of the army. There was no claim of victory, no celebration...only groaning victims and burials. **"Take a break sister, Ching and I can take over."** The eldest stands by Shi Na's side, nodding.** "Leave this to us and go sleep already!"**

Ming shook her head in protest...she thought she couldn't afford rest, especially since her friends and lover were facing death. She was determined to do all she could to keep them alive and bring them back from their sleep safely.

But knowing her hands were tied and ready to close her eyes, she goes...it's been hard on the healers. So many were wounded, in constant need of care and check ins. This person had an infection, that one irritated a wound. It never ended.

Shi Na and Ching work as best as they could. Running around, cleaning out disgusting pus, reapplying salves, forcing resistant soldiers to ingest remedies and medicines, and rewrapping bandages.

**"Shi Na…"** She hmms, showing she was listening despite her attention being on a amputated foot wound. **"After this...Sun Quan wants to see you."** The girl nods. She woke up a day or two after everyone came home, none were in condition to stay awake let alone talk.

Right now all she was capable of was helping those in need. No doubt curiosity ate at her. However she refused to ask...seeing their injuries...what ever happened happened. It doesn't mean she doesn't question the events that forecame.

Out of everyone she worried most of was Shang Xiang. She was hysterical even in sleep. She quietly mumbled, tears streaking down her face. She hasn't woken up and they noticed her breathing and heartbeat grow more silent as the days past.

**"Ok, this should do until tomorrow, but if you start bleeding again or feel pain, alert someone."** With a thanks from the footman, the maid sets off to her lords quarters. She knocks, listening for his permission. **"Enter."**

Slowly she opens the door, taking in the sight of Lian Shi examining his wounds. **"Ah thank you for coming Shi Na."** She bows, he sounded cheerful enough but she knew better...he was in great pain and was doing his best not to show it.

She walked to their bedside.** "You wished to speak to me?"** A grimace as a cool gel rubbed on a cut. **"Yes, I found out from brother that you awoke and said some things before you fainted again, and i wanted a report from you as to what happened at Fan Castle."** She told him.

Doing her best to sound unemotional, she told of everything that happened, all that she was told, up until she managed to escape and allude being spotted. It was hard but she was also able to describe what she recalled of her dream. It was confusing, but you could tell it meant something troubling was arising.

Now covered in fresh clean gauze he sits up, doing his best not to move a sore spot.

He faces his sister, who lowers her head in shame and in guilt, apologizing for shaming the Sun family. **"You did no such thing, you were betrayed by one of your men, and despite that gave those still loyal to you a chance to flee and you were tortured...if anything I'm sorry." **He was sorry for many things...he knows he can't turn back time, but he can't make it up to his kin, and his people.

He holds up his hands, making whatever response die on her lips.** "You protected Wu all while entrapped in a dungeon, I no not many who would survive both mentally and physically under those conditions. Now I need to tell You what happened at Yi Ling."**

In all honesty she was surprised...if not for Lian Shi she would've fallen, reopening some of her deeper lacerations. She just...couldn't believe it. Everything that they had done, all the sacrifices paid and promises made gone...as simple as walking.

**"Wei planned this from the getgo...we've had no contact with Liu Bei since your return...if I had to guess Wei was behind it all. No letters to or from, and if they did it may have been false information."** Feeling years older the young Wu lord rubs his temples.

**"And Shang...hasn't been well."**

It was one way to put it lightly. With the recent situation going on. The slightest thing...would break them apart. The remainder of her time, if not tending to her daily chores or assisting those injured, then she stayed watching...waiting.

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

Her strength is waning...time just...keeps continuing. Uncaring for the pain so many are going through. Hope started to spur inside me as I saw her...she was fussing in her sleep, her eyes are open! **"Mistress!"** Despite all the grief and sorrow it was amazing how I could still smile.

She manages a small one of her own. I take the hand she reaches towards me. **"Hey...what's the tears for...don't kill me off yet."** I couldn't help it I laughed as clear crystals dropped. Only her and Master Sun Ce would dare say that.

**"You had us all worried sick, Shang Xiang."** Her reply is a huff. **"Like you can talk."** I sit her up, as she rests against soft silk pillows. **"We...need to talk...much to catch up on."** Indeed we do…**"That can wait...we need you back up on your feet."**

And smiling...a true smile again, though her eyes were still murky with sadnees. I feed her the broth that Ming left for her earlier. It was to be placed into her system every other hour. She gags, but I was still a bit stronger than her, so she drank it.

**"This is a new torture...so damn bitter."** Is it a punishment if it helps heal you? **"Shi Na...I'm sorry for everything. I wanted to talk to you, but...I don't know why I didn't and then-"** I interrupt her. **"No I betrayed your trust...it's only natural for you to feel that way."**

It was foolish, on my part. I pretended, I hid things, out of fear of her broken heart...but in doing so I made her question herself, and those around her. **"I wasn't mad! I-I just didn't know what to say to you back then, and you left...I hear what you said."** So she was eavesdropping on me and Shao…

I thought I felt another presence...but in all honesty I thought it was Ching. **"Then we came back and found out you were taken...I wanted to go straight to Wei territory and beat the crap out of them and find you."** But then Sima Yi came...making demands in exchange for me.

I Calmed her down...she was getting overly excited...she need not reopen those wounds.** "And then...at Yi Ling."** She sobbed…**"Everyone got hurt or died because of me!"** I heard from Ce...She didn't want to fight anymore...Then they got ambushed.

I hugged her, **"They would've attacked...no matter what happened, please don't take blame…"** THere was more reasons for why she also cried...her heart was crushed, Liu Bei went to battle with her and the family. Thou not know ones tears and inner most secrets...until shown before you.

I have to do something…**"Am I interrupting?"** Shao...Shang Xiang sniffles. **"Yes go away. This is girl time, since I'm now single."** I can't tell if she's joking or being serious. But our brother is grinning. I can't help but sweat drop.

**"So you choose to cry on Shi Na's bosom out of all four of us. Cruel cruel sister, how are we supposed to fulfill our duties as big comforting brothers if you don't you let us?"** I leave as she mentions something about him not being girly enough to comfort her.

**"Despite her tough act you know she's suffering right?"** Sun Ce...his arms crossed...spying.** "Of course I know...she's much like you, and Quan putting on a facade until she falls. I intend to fix things…"** He raises and eyebrow but says nothing, he let's me go.

I've made my decision. **"If you're planning to go can you at least get something while you're daring this suicide mission."** I jump...dear lord...Ming will give me a heart attack one of these days. **"It's not suicide if i return alive."** She manages a chuckle.

Her eyes are red from lack of sleep. I pitied her. **"What do you need?"** She gives me a scroll.** "These flowers…"** I've seen them before…**"Those flowers grow like weeds in Shu kingdom, if you could bring a bunch back I'd be really grateful."** I read the scroll more.

These white flowers...if boiled in a pot with some other herbs and fruits, it would make a good source of nutrients, it will help those who can't tolerate solids or heavy sustenance. **"I'll be back soon."** She promises to cover for me...but it's not needed.

The eldest sibling is already well aware of my intentions, even if the others don't. Especially as I see a horse already prepared for me. **"4 days…you have 4 days to get your ass back here Shi Na. Then I go and kill Liu Bei for you not coming home and for making Shang Xiang cry."**

Worst part is...the one known as the Little Conqueror is not kidding. It takes less than a day to get there and back, giving me plenty of time to do what I got to do. **"Keep an eye on everyone, knowing them they'll over do things."** He calls me a smart mouth as I ride away.

_3rd P.O.V_

She had no intention of causing a blood bath, she wanted to go stuff as many of those flowers as possible and find Liu Bei...hmmm saying it is easier than doing. Definitely the second part. If she was lucky she wouldn't be impaled by spears.

She had her sac on her shoulder. From her time in the Shu territory, no one really cared for these 'weeds' so no one would mind if there was a few missing. She plucks and picks and stuffs. The flowers were small so it was easy to stuff it to the brim.

_'Now how to get into the palace without getting caught or killed.'_ It was hours till dawn, so if she knew her lady's husband he'd still be dead asleep. But no matter what she had to confront him.

She made her way to the front gate, conveniently free of guards...snuck in. Even though it was several months, she still remembered the layout of the enlarged home of the Shu soldiers. So far so good. She was making her way silently down the furnished halls.

She should've known better...fate seemed to really hate her existence. Because just as she cut through one of the rooms, she ran into the one person she never wished to. **"What the Hell!?"** She just can't catch a break.

**Author Notes: My my my...i finally finished, well this chapter, I would've had it finished sooner if i wasn't so busy this weekend...warning to all college students Do not pick a science class on one day unless you wanna spend 6 hours starving...sob or ready for it. Ok everyone thanks again and tchao for now~**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 -**Emotional Rant**

**Author Notes:** Ok...first off…I'M SORRY! *Bows* It's not my fault this time for not updating fast...everytime i wanna write and update, i get dragged to do something and my plans are ruined.

Next HUGE Shout out to my latest follower and reviewer Ritalyn. Who being a good author told me some things that might have been Very confusing to you all. # 1 being: 3rd P.O.V's.

I generally use that perspective as myself being a 'narrator' as well as to describe an event or person with no bias. Compared to let's say Shi Na's P.O.V. In general I use the the font effects as such

**Bold: A person Speaking out loud. (Both 1st and 3rd)**

_Italics: Someones thoughts(3rd P.O.V)_

_**Bold/Italics: A quote or phrase from the past, like someone remembering very important words only to think about it and repeat it now. (Both)**_

Regular: 3rd: descriptions of what's happening, events unfolding, actions people and things do. 1st: Someone's thoughts and opinions (bias) and what they see/hear/do ect

So I hoped to have that cleared up. Of course, I use these effects to help Me as the author understand what's going on as I type and to not make the chapters long and boring.

But uh...I never realized how confusing it may have been to others...so I will continue with the format I've just been doing out of habit now, but you're more the welcome to message me or review…

Just Please no flames saying as to how terrible my story or writing as an author is. As far as spelling and grammar, yes i screwed up but then again even though I read my story twice and edit, both myself and doc manager misses stuff.

And majority of the time it's teeny tiny little things most people would look over anyway. And though I have stressed this a million billion times.

People it's ok to tell me what you think, if you don't wanna review send me a pm, saying what you thought, just make sure what you're telling me is an actual critique.

Because I can't do better with my work if you say "I hate it…" At that point I'm very tempted to message back saying "if you no like, don't read!"

Though this has not happened in this story(thank god) it has happened in other's and it really either pisses me off or depresses me.

In addition I will say yes, story is gonna end very soon!(once all these annoying busy days have gone bye bye yes.) In addition, surprise surprise there will indeed be a sequel.

I have yet to come up with the name but I feel it's name calling to me, and before you ask, it will be based on Orochi Warriors game 1, with characters from Samurai Warriors 3 and Dynasty Warriors 5

(sorry people that's as far as I've been able to play for both series, and some of these games I haven't even seen on youtube)

Before I end this stupid yet, supposedly helpful chapter explaining things and to show you guys I am not in anyway shape or form going on hiatus but is just having trouble updating fast. I want to shout out to some people who have been here in some way shape and form.

ShiroKuro, SilentNinja, Unsubstantial Reality, The Pineapple Approves, Ritalyn, and of course my usual co author (though he doesn't type) Sen(he may not be involved with actually writing it, he supports my work and actually seems to like it) And Lastly all the people who at least attempted to read SFS

Thank you for letting me rant, and I promise next chapter will be the actual story. Oh and I almost forgot. I know I ended with Shi Na running into someone and that person had Said "What the Hell?!" I've decided to turn it into a fun little game thanks to SilentNinja.

You guys get the chance to actually guess which Shu Character it is~ I'll give you guys a hint, it's Not Zhuge Liang, (Sorry SN!) Person who reviews/pms and get's it right will be able to get a quick chance of fame in the chapter by putting in an oc~

Of course I'm also doing this as a way to give myself more time to write but it'd also be a fun way to wait. And I'm curious to see if you people have read enough to piece together the clues~

Have a good Night and Tchao for now :3


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33-**Making Things Right**

**Author Notes: Hey all, FINALLY GOT it done. Also My rant last chapter failed in the aspect of two things, 1 I forgot that I was also supposed to add my thanks to CherryBlossoms(sorry.)**

**And 2...when people say things such as "the story is boring." Again the point of the rant...was so if your gonna bother reviewing, at least give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism...or don't bother.**

**And congrats Pineapple and rdfalcon560, You two guessed right~ So with that I don't own DW nor do I own the special guests in this chapter~**

_3rd P.O.V_

It wasn't like most mornings. Usually you would be in the ecstasy of your dreams. You never normally wake up to a scream, and a manly one at that. You remember not what your dream was. So when you awake you think that shriek was part of your imagination.

But than a messenger bursts through your door, confirming the reality that someone within your household was the one behind your rude wake up call. Yes Liu Bei was not too cheery when he ran to meet his officers.

On his throne he sits, blinking as he finds his sworn brother's red face, screeching like a banshee. And a calm...almost bored expression as she(Shi Na) is tied both arms and legs sitting on the floor. While everyone else watches the scene laid out before them. Unsure what to do.

**"Brother thank the Heavens you're here. We found an annoying wench sneaking around."** She rolls her eyes. **"The great Lord Liu Bei at last graces us with his presence. Glad to see you before this obnoxious pig decided to poke holes."** Speaking of which…

Zhang Fei feels...rather stabby happy with his long sharp weapon. **"Give the word brother and we have one less problem."** He's been wanting to do kill her from day one. He's desired her death with permission, now he finally gets it...or so he thinks. **"Hold on Zhang Fei...put down your pike."**

Grumbling the for once sober man obeys. Liu Bei sits, staring at the Wu soldier with curiosity. **"Your appearance, rather your capture is most...odd Shi Na...It's almost as if you wanted to be caught."**

She hmms showing she was paying attention, but really wasn't in the mood for talking. She was pissed. Being in this humiliating state(again!). In addition some of her wounds reopened...more importantly her bag of flowers got taken away.

_Shi Na's P.O.V_

If I had been told I would be captured by a sober Zhang fei I would have laughed.

If It had been stated that my lord and third father, Lord Sun Jian died in battle I would have cried.

If I had foreseen my mistress falling ill of a broken heart...with me being unable to help her, I would have denied such a fate.

But I am here, trapped. My hands bound in front of one of the reasons for my mistresses collapse. Now at this moment there is only one thing I can do as I await my sentence. I clasp my hands together...and pray to the heavens.

_'Great Heavens hear my prayer...give my lady strength and the will to live...'_ A calm voice brings my attention back to him and his lord. **"Dear child, are you praying for mercy?"**

I laugh, it's hollow, and sad. **"No Zhuge Liang, I pray not for mercy, nor my life. I wish for none of those things...And no before any of you protest, I also do not wish for the demise of your lord...I have no time for such desires…"**

A man in his mid 20's, dressed in green and gold general armor. Looks at me with eyes of confusion. His adviser, friend and loyal strategist Zhuge Liang stands on his left.

One of his most powerful warriors and bodyguard Zhao Yun stand to his right. The one who not only found me, but managed to capture me is not only the most hot headed annoying drunkard I've ever met(He and Gan Ning had given the time would get along splendidly.)

But is also one of the sworn brothers to this lord. The "Virtuous," and "Honorable" Liu Bei.

**"Lady Shi Na if you pray for none of those things...may I ask what it is you are praying for...as well as being here in Shu."**

I do not answer him, aggravating some of his officers. But I care not. For I can only think of one person. My lady, my princess, my sister. Lady Sun Shang Xiang of Wu.

**"What is the meaning of your snooping Shi Na?"** She sighs. **"My reasons for coming were simple."** She ignores the comment of her being sent by her cowardly lords.

**"I came to have a private audience with you lord. And…"** Quietly she whispers the last part. **"...The flowers."** She glares at the random private trooper who dumps all of her herbs. **"Risked.. life...for plants." **How bluntly observant you are Wei Yan

Eye twitch, the maid of Wu sets her rope bounds on fire. Freed. She stomps over and grabs her bag, on her knees once more stuffing it full. **"What you call stupid I call essential."**

The Shu force is temporarily frozen as to her easy escape. It's still a sorespot, considering she allowed herself to be held captive by her least favorite drunk of this time.

**"These plants you step on, are actually good for you. My sister, a healer, has been caring for many of the wounded back in Wu...there are many sick as well. These when made correctly, can be very good for you and help with your health."**

_3rd P.O.V_

**"And you snuck in to have a private talk with Liu Bei. With what, swords? Maybe a dab of poison over a cup of tea?"** Ha ha how hilarious. **"I'm sure you were up all night coming up with that one but no."**

Knowing that the Shu warriors would refuse her request of a one on one chat with their lord she speaks. **"I ask this of you Liu Bei, to see my mistress…"** He is stunned, and unable to speak. Others however say their own opinions.

**"So your precious masters can slay our lord? No chance!" "Sure like we'd let that happen!" "You're crazy if you think we'd trust you, after everything."**

It continued...insults, and statements of her kingdoms betrayal. Going on and on, until a man spoke to the girls defense.

**"That is enough, do we not have a right to allow her to explain?"** It was Guan Yu...slowly but surely he had recovered from his wounds. His son however...wasn't strong enough to survive his injuries.

Zhang Fei greatly protest. **"You nearly died because of them. They broke their oath to us and tried to kill you! They killed Ping!"** Xing Cai flinched...he came back to her broken and battered. She tended to him.

Cleaning his wounds, re-bandaging, feeding him light foods, and making sure he had plenty of fluids. It only made Guan Ping feel all the more guilty and pathetic.

He felt like a failure for not living up to his fathers name. And in addition was mortified that the girl he loved had allowed herself to take upon the burden of caring for him. Disgraced...he died in his sleep. She cried...in despair, knowing she would never be with him, that she was never able to tell him her feelings.

Even now. Though she wants to defend her friend. Was unable to bring herself from her unfeeling state of sorrow. Shi Na's currently only protection from instant death agreed that it was somewhat true...emphasis on somewhat.

He reveals that he was aware of the plot of Wu and Wei, that he was warned beforehand by Lu Meng himself via letter. **"An owl delivered the letter. Stating that due to a hostage situation that Wu had to assist Wei."**

He shows the letter...marked with the official Sun tiger symbol. **"Master Shao...was there as well, he most likely was the one to mark the letter."** Guan Yu nods, continuing his tale.

**"It was mentioned someone of great importance to Wu what held as a prisoner. So up until that persons rescue they fought my men. Wei soldiers however spread rumors that the Sun family had in turn desired my death."**

The aged veteran glanced a knowing look at the girl. Who remained unresponsive…**"My brother I ask that you heed her words. For did you say that you missed your wife and questioned why they were not replying to our messages?"**

Shame fell onto him. Not being aware he now takes in this new wave of information. Due to his wounds and constant falling in and out of consciousness.

The protector of Jing had been unable to explain of their double-cross. **"Very well...I will give you your private audience. However I ask that both my brothers and Zhuge Liang stay."** She didn't really have much choice but to agree.

She'd rather take it then leave it. It was the 4 men and her.** "The reason they had been blackmailed...was because of me."** It was painful to admit...knowing she had let so many down and that the forces went to war.

She trusted those under her. Not at all believing they would rat her out. Though while she was stuck in Wei she was forced to mentally replay the events that lead to her capture.

**"The men led under my care was assigned to help me find any info to lead Shu to victory at Fan castle. Unlucky for me, a member of my unit was captured and revealed our objective."** She shivers remembering the inhumane treatment in that prison. She could still feel the wounds that would soon be scars, a permanent marker.

**"I managed to get myself out of there, and I guess I was found by Shao. He got me back to Wu palace where I was recuperating, and not yet awake."**

Bringing the Blue Dragon wielder to continue his story.

Guan Yu watched the tide of the battle. Wu in order to keep up the facade of their 'alliance' with Wei, prevented the water attack from taking place. In actuality they didn't want to risk their friends death.

The advances of Wei gradually grew, Guan Ping had been defeated by Lu Xun, causing the young honorable soldier to retreat to the main camp. Just as the God of War was about to be surrounded. Wu withdrew their forces, with the word that Shao found their imprisoned ally.

Giving Guan Yu the sign. No longer did the Sun Tigers had to conceal their claws, and that meant the men of Shu were able to strike full out! Despite their defeat, there was massive damage to Wei's indestructible Cao Ren. He and his army in their fortress was in shambles.

However...that didn't prevent casualties. Many were lost, had Wu in reality truly turned against Shu there would have been more deaths. **"Please Liu Bei...I know that currently my masters aren't your biggest fans."** Quite the understatement.

**"But...I didn't come for them. I came because my mistress is barely among us. She's miserable and her wounds...though she hides her pain, she's suffering. She needs to know...without a doubt if you truly cared for her. Did you love her?"**

Speaking of...Shang Xiang was being force-fed her stew. Sun Ce and Ming were given the task of making a stubborn, annoyed, sick, princess gain a belly full of vegetables. Shao greets the...irritated trio. **"Bro, Tai Zhan is here with his report."**

Grateful for being relieved of his...challenge. He retreats, having his poor sucker-ahem...sweet brother take over. He grabs Quan, where they meet this mysterious….**."Hey Tai Zhan~"** Ok he's a friend of the Sun family.

In a red one sleeved tunic with tattoos all over one arm. This man like Shi Na he too does recon missions. Although like his mother Lei, he more or so is on the assassination side of the job. Of course that's when he's not at home, relaxing and displaying magic tricks for those around.

Although this wasn't the case. **"Lord Sun Quan, Lord Sun Ce, I bring news. Shi Na plays as an excellent damsel in distress."**

Both of his masters are left in question marks, not quite understanding his play on words. After Sun Ce spoke to his sister and saw her off, he went to see Quan to luckily run into the spy who just returned from another mission.

He was placed with the task of secretly following the determined Lady of Wu. And if need be step in and rescue her, not caring who gets killed in the process. All the way to Shu palace. He was told NOT to reveal himself to her.

For many reasons, one of which was that none of them wished to offend the girl. He spied, looking over to the end. He panicked and was ready to intervene only to see how unwilling she was to fight, she let herself get taken by the drunk maniac.

He didn't really get the chance to interact with the girl despite the years he'd been there. So to see the renown swordsmith and loyal general to be easily taken by one she felt most hatred towards. It made no sense to him.

He took to the rafters, listening in on the conversation. He was a bit pissed as he noticed how close Zhang Fei's Serpent Blade was close to digging into her back. _'How dare they treat her this way...'_ He wanted to deeply dive into her rescue.

Didn't need to fret, for Guan Yu came to help her. He stayed, up until the end.** "That's a relief, see Quan I told you she'd be fine."** Coming from the guy who gave his friend a time limit to come home, so he could have an excuse to beat up Liu Bei.

Shang Xiang was bored….lonely and tired. Being in bed, unable to move, it was a boring existence, a dull existence. So badly did she want to move and do something, or fall asleep and never wake up.

It's not like the bow princess was unblessed for not being alive but... Due to her inability to move from her sickness and injuries, it forced her to think of dark, sad things. **"My Lady? You have a visitor."** Granting permission her guest walked in. Immediately perked up

Her eyes shut for a moment. She didn't mind company, actually it was the highlight of her day. She loved talking, knowing there was another soul in her chambers. Bringing off the topic of her condition, and the current war.

**"I see that I was given the truth."** That voice...that warm tingly feeling every time that hand held hers. It was the one she relished to be with since her arrival back home. **"My lord?"** She opened her eyes, breathless at the sight of seeing his smile.

On many occasions she dreamt of him, only now to be there once more. He wraps his arms around her, consoling, soothing. Shi Na sighed reassured outside the door. They were talking low towards one another, not that she would eavsdrop on the couple anyway. She was glad that he came, she was happy seeing such bright eyes from her mistress.

Ming was marveling at her sister.

Flabbergasted was the word. Not only had she come back in one piece(ok maybe a wound or two reopened here or there but still) she recovered the plants she was requested to bring with her and even escorted the lord of SHU to WU.

All Ming could do was stare at her shrugging...Bleeding kin with a disbelief expression. All before she was forced to her own sleeping quarters. Hoping things work out for the best. She slept soundly...no nightmares plagued her consonance...for now all was well.

In Wei, things however were turning for the worst. Sima Yi was pacing. Normally he was not one for worrying over simple troubles. But to him, things have become way too quiet since the ambush at Yi Ling

As of which he wanted to get to the bottom of it. His lord Cao Cao had just passed away due to an assassination. No one knows who the perpetrator is nor his or her whereabouts.

Rule over Wei was taken up by his son, Cao Pi. He was a strange one to Sima Yi, he had that cold focus and cunning that he himself could not help but respect. As of which he was determined to get in his new lords good books.

**"Ah welcome back, Wei Shao. Do you have any news for me?"** He shows from the shadows. A man of conviction, not one who fears others. **"My lord it seems Shu and Wu are once more joining under one banner."**

His face contorts, brown orbs narrowing, all the more as the black haired man of steel monotonously reports all that he had seen and heard. He infiltrated towns of both kingdoms and frankly did not like at all as to what he heard.

The feathered weapon strategist's mouth twitches. **"So it seems those imbeciles are smarter than i gave them credit for...and Once again, that inferior beast of a girl has caused a flaw within my plans."**

His temper to most is one that is a must avoid danger. The spy however stays, loyal to his master, yet has no fear of punishment nor is intimidated...even on the field of battle.

It is a trait that keeps him alive. Even to this day. **"Wei Shao go! I have a new job for you. Alert our lord. We will end those puny fools once and for all!"** He disappears, obeying his command. Soon, very soon...the end will come.

to be continued.

**Author Notes: A Thank you for the use of Wei Shao(rdfalcon560) and Tai Zhan(The Pineapple Approves) as special one shot guests for this story. Sorry it took so long, things as you know happen leading me unable to work on it, but i'm doing what I can to get things done.**

** Hope you guys enjoyed it, Have a good easter weekend to those who celebrate it and tchao for now~**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34-**Last Stand, 2 Fronts**

**Author Notes: Another chapter that I made sure to do the moment i had time to work on it. I don't own DW. (Rediting it because i didn't end it the way I really wanted to...sorry for the inconvenience.)**

_3rd P.O.V_

Time went on, the bustling of the leaves as the cycle changed their colors. All three kingdoms have their own agendas growing in strength and defense. Going about how they wanted the land to be under their control. A strange sensation entered their core. It was difficult to comprehend it

Just like before, they could feel it. The winds were changing, bursting through fields, shattering the bones of those who stood in its wake...it was a sign. The end was near. It had been so many years since the destruction of all things harmonious reigned over the world.

So many had been lost, far too many graves were made for the sake of peace. The three families have come so far in their quest to reunite the land.

Right here right now, the fate of all of China, the people, life itself, would hang on these two battles.

The Battle at Wu Zhang Plains and the Battle at He Fei Castle. Strategies were made, defenses constructed. and troops assembled.

Wei would be fighting two battles. Zhuge Liang v.s Sima Yi and Sun Quan v.s Cao Pi.

Liu Bei sent his strategist to Wu Zhang Plains. He had still believed in a place where the people would live lives of peace and prosperity...but after Yi Ling, he has learned that the life he so desperately seeks for those less fortunate is not one that he could be create.

Due to his anger, his overpowering emotions, he led Innocents into an avoidable war. Even now he still felt a pang in his chest. He forsake all his morals for a foolish chance to cast blame on Sun Quan not understanding the situation. It was inexcusable. He regrets ever committing such an immature act, and for the tears shed because of him.

He knew that though he was incapable of handling such responsibilities of the new world he was aware of the fact that Sun Quan knew what he wanted for the future. That the land dreamed by the tiger was one that would be acceptable. So he prepares his forces...for the new age about to dawn.

Trusting the fate of everything to the man whom of which many years beforehand created the three kingdoms seen today. After Liu Bei escaped Cao Cao's clutches, he had heard of the legendary strategist.

He visited Zhuge Liang three times, every time he came to the one known as the Sleeping Dragon, he was most grateful and humble to meet this renowned thinker. Feeling great respect for the virtuous man, he swore to devote himself to Liu Bei's kind future.

Now they march to face Sima Yi, the one known as the Sleeping Dragon's dark equal.

The mountains and river would be obstacles in the Shu armys advance. Not to mention it's far from home. So Yue Ying...using her knowledge of engineering and mathematics once more creates an invention so great.

The Wood Ox. Much like her tiger juggernauts, the wood ox was mobile, capable of storing people and supplies. Of course there was also a few significant differences. The first is the appearance, a legit ox body made of wood. Also Unlike the metallic fire spewing juggernauts. These well constructed vehicles are for transporting goods only.

They're not made for offense. Which explains their heavy structure. Due to that Jiang Wei is placed in charge of escorting the supplies to the front lines. It becomes successful, giving the fatigued men the food and medical equipment as well as the weapons provided to go toe to toe with their blue counterparts.

Wei Yan though he and the intellectual commander weren't the closest of allies was given an essential order. The powerful devoted combatant stood in the front lines. Sima Yi aware of Wei Yan and Zhuge Liang's tension and attitude towards one another, had tried to convert the simplistic man in the past. It proved ineffective.

Determined this brash, had trouble communicating and was merciless to the core man was to have the battle become a victory. He wasn't trusted or praised highly by other generals, but Liu Bei believed in him. Had faith in him, so of which that loyalty drove this unsophisticated masked mercenary.

He would stop all they came to harm his allies, forbidding any of Sima Yi's officers and footman from entering Shu's main camp

The sneering man stood atop of the mountain.**"You fools thought you could defeat me? Hahaha, this will be the end. Everyone hold your positions!" **There were rumors...of the famed Sleeping Dragons illness.

That he was not long for this world. Even blue armored spies and privates overhear the man say _**'This battle is fated to be my last.'** _

Sima Yi was smirking...he only had to buy his time and wait. For soon enough his manipulative rival would fall. He saw the green troops rush into the battlefield. Fighting and clawing their way through in a desperate attempt to win. Prepared beforehand, catapults, rockslides, ambushes...everything you could think imaginable was set. It was then he saw it.

Meanwhile Wu set sail. Taking their entire navy, the tigers took to the sea turning their predatory eyes on He Fei Castle.

Where the king of Wei Cao Pi settled in. He and his wife, took up defenses. Eager to see these Wu cats sink along with their fleet. The fortress, was Cao Pi's father Cao Cao's last creation. He died after this castle was made. Unable to appreciate his mechanical beauty.

It's strong defenses and veteran officers took up position. These tactful ice hearted souls didn't think Wu or Shu would last too long in battle. Lu Xun and Zhou Tai stood behind Sun Quan, awaiting orders. Ready to give up their lives for the sake of their lord.

** "Today we shall realize the dreams of my father and brother. We will claim the land!"**

His military roar with their blades. As they dock to shore, they sprint to the gates. Bursting through each one, they infiltrate. Maneuvering through turning motion sensored fireball cannons.

They bring out their rams, slamming and crashing through everything.** "Let me handle this!"** The big guy...the big, chubby, simple minded, ball club guy...Xu Zhu. Swinging that oversized Bone Crusher he pummels the poor soldiers. If he doesn't slam them to the ground then he swings them, sending them flying.

Taishi Ci takes him on, giving the rammers time for them to bust down that heavy door.

**"How do you think they're doing Shi Na?" **She is distracted...not answering right away.

She hums sitting in the flowers. They flutter and sway. Much like war and peace. These flowers will sprout, bloom alluringly only to wilt away for the next set to be born and take over where they were left off.

_'After we find of the victor, we will know peace...but what of those after us? Will they make the same mistakes, will they go and kill eachother for simpler reasons?'_ It was baffling and heart wrenching for knowing this would be an inevitable existence.

Watching as the day goes on. Neither girls were at full strength, and therefore prohibited from assisting in this battle of the ages.

**"I am not sure Mistress Shang Xiang." **She wants to say everything will be alright...but she has refused up til now to lie, and she will won't start now. She hopes all is well. But she cannot see into the future. They won't know until they return...if they return. **"We can only hope they can home safely."**

They were aware of the dangers. The next few days would decide the outcome of the country. Shi Na decides to bring up a lighter subject, unable to see her sister worry.** "So have you patched everything up with Liu Bei?" **The princess blushes...then stares excitingly at her friend, practically hyperventilating. **"Did you just make a pun?"** Shi Na manages a small smile.

It was the perfect moment to make a joke, since both are bandaged like mummies(still?) **"Don't get used to it, but is everything ok now?"** Her sister smiling being all the answer she needs.

**"Shiiiiiii Naaaaaaaa...Shannnngggggg Xiannnnggggg…."** Both girls gulp...the moment of a calm serene environment ruined.

They weren't supposed to be outta bed...Leaving a very demonic group of medics rather angry. **"BACK TO BED WITH YOU TWO! NO IFS ANDS OR BUTS!" **They're dragged away...

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu gaze in terror as Ming brutally drags Shi Na back in...Making her wounds dirty thereby forcing a painful spongebath. Sun Shang Xiang got off easy…Having herself pulled and lectured by Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao who under Shi Ming's tutelage are becoming quite capable healers.

So much for a relaxing day for the two warriors…

Sima Yi saw it, a green star in the sky soar through the horizon. It was there he laugh maniacally. Usually when a star flows through the sky it's a sign that someone has passed on, rising onto the heavens.

It became more obvious when he saw the low moraled troops. He commanded his men to move on, to seize the main camp.

** "Without Zhuge Liang they're finished. Take them out once and for all!"** His arrogance knew no bounds...for he fell right into their palm. They strayed too far from the mountain, invaded too far into enemy territory. For they fell into a trap of their own.

**"What's this? They should've given up by now!"**

Archers and units of juggernauts surrounded Cao Ren. **"This doesn't look good." **Jiang Wei stands tall. For a second the Wei manipulator is taken back, for a minute he had thought Jiang Wei had been his teacher instead. **"So you little traitor...you think you can equal me and your master? Come then."**

**"Oww...it's no use, the pain…"** Xu Zhu falls in front of the main door that now opens. All ways in, with no escape routes.

The Wei ruler grits his teeth. Not expecting such a fuss from them. Ever since he followed his father's footsteps he himself gained ambitions of his own, desiring to see the country as he fit. Not at any point in time did he believe that the other two kingdoms to be such a threat.

Zhen Ji manages a smile.** "Isn't it the princess that usually is in need of a rescue?"** She sneaks around with a set of engineers.

Sun Shao who saw her departure. Went after the deadly musician. **"Have you come for death. I hope you enjoy your last song." **The two struggle...however her unit still continue on to complete their mission. **"Damn It, someone stop those engineers!"** It is unfortunately too late.

Wu's greatest weapon and for the most time, best strategy is used against them...fire.

Their fleets burn. Worrying the Sun leader. But help came.

**"Hey Sun Quan you called?"**

Gan Ning, Shi Ching and Ling Tong arrive in the ex pirate's ship. Not linked with the usual navy they put out the flames while Shao kills Zhen Ji. **"To die in such a horrible place."** Yeah dying in the grass seems rather harsh...but then again you tried either having the soldiers jump into the sea to drown or to turn to ash.

Fate has a funny way of making things work. For it seems that at nearly the same time. The allied coalition of the Tigers and Shu make their way to the leading commanders Cao Pi and Sima Yi. Both being laid to rest.

**"Such idiotic times...to not make use of my abilities."** Wu Zhang Plains…**"Hmm so...this is how it feels...to die."** And He Fei Castle...the two destinations that ends the war. So goodbye to the kingdom of Wei. Those that surrendered and sworn to stop fighting, and those that had died up until their last breath did what they could...for what they thought was the best for the future.

The Ambitions of heroes, villains, preachers, nobles and even criminals became nothing more then simple dreams.

Landing in the pages of history. Much time had passed since Zhang Jiao's rebellion. Destroying the abusive tyrant and traitor Dong Zhuo. As a coalition dispersed to become 3, morphing into 2, becoming 1

And over the ages there had been so much change...within the people, the land. Those of this generation have seen things that will forever engrave their thoughts and bodies, with painful remembrances. They can still live a life worth having. If not for themselves then for those around them.

Even with all the trauma, death and chaos, those under Liu Bei and Sun Quan can come home with grateful, overjoyed faces.

They have a place where they can belong to. **"Welcome home."**

They're home...we can only question how long will that last… For as we speak, an evil so great, so sinister...that time and space will be altered due to its meddling will soon turn it's ugly, slimy, little head towards the greatest warriors within Asia.

Again their will be bloodshed, people will be forced to seperate and either claw for what freedom they can cling to or fall under as obediant prey. Destiny...has never looked this twisted.

the end(For Now...Muahahaha *cough*)

**Author Notes: It's done everyone! As promised a sequel there shall be. But a short series of cute little romantic drabbles will be first priority. **

** And it'll Mainly be based on the game. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this series of SFS.(I just noticed that my first mcl story ended at 34 chapter too...and I didn't plan either like that lol)**

** Please be sure to message me and I'll do my best to reply. Your constructive criticism, favs and follows will be highly appreciated~ Again been reedited. This sounds a lot better then previously~ Thanks guys Tchao for now :3**


End file.
